Demon Art Online
by Absol-lutelyTy
Summary: Demons, the servants to hell, Satan's spawnage. These beings are pure evil and have no consent for human life. But, thats not all true. Xertic Ravenclaw is a demon like no other; he lives amoungst humans. Only one human knows his secret: Asuna Yuuki. After returning after 5 years, Asuna realizes the conflicts he faces, which may involve her. Will Xertic and Asuna keep their sanity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Demon #1 and #2

**Hey, first fanfiction. How great is this :D? Anyways, the summary didn't give enough space so lemme clarify some things. Yes, Xertic and Asuna will be in a relationship soon enough. So don't hate. Also, this is a reality where Kirito and Asuna never got together. Some of you may say "Then where does Yui come in?" or "Why would Asuna date a demon?" If you guys want these answers, they will be answered in future chapters (I have some plans already in mind. :3). ANYWAYs, please enjoy the story. **

* * *

_-2025 years earlier-_

Xertic felt like he might explode if he heard another drop of water fall onto the stone floor. Of course, this was very possible. Combustion was common with demons. It had been two years since Xertic and his twin brother, Gamelus, who was fast asleep, were locked into the jail cell. Apparently stealing Satan's dagger is frowned upon.

"Heh, whatever, I'll get it back," Xertic says in daemon as he licks his jagged teeth with a forked tongue and looks over at a mirror. His brown hair covered a quarter of his emerald eyes, which blazed around the black slits that acted as pupils. "I need to get out of this prison." Gamelus stirs and looks up.

"X-xertic...?" The small boy asked with a whimper. The two demons were identical, except Xertic was a little taller and was born before Gamelus. This caused the younger twin to seem a little more helpless, and the older twin had to look after him. Xertic looks over and smiles.

"Yeah, don't worry, the plan is almost ready." Gamelus nods and brushes a strand of hair from his eye.

"When is Drake coming-"

"Shush, would you? Do you want to give us away?" Xertic glares at his brother and looks over as the door opens. A demonic guard walks into the room and shoves two trays at the two without saying a word. After slamming a door, Xertic looks at the black sludge in his plate. "It's safe to come out now, Drake." A small lizard's head pops out of the black sludge and blinks its eyes.

"Good evening, masters," it hisses at the two "Are we ready to go?"

"Did you get the key?" Gamelus whispers to Drake. The lizard crawls out from the plate and swings a key ring around on its tail. "

What kind of loyal pet would I be if I didn't follow orders?" Xertic takes the key ring and smirks.

"We will just have to see, now won't we? Hellhound form." Drake, as a shapeshifter, could take any form of anything, and was often used as a ride for the two. After unlocking the door, Xertic helps Gamelus on the flaming beast and gets on himself. A black chain forms in Xertic's hands as reigns and he winks at his brother "Time to run away to the world of humans, you ready?" Gamelus smiles and nods affirmatively. Xertic snaps the chains and Drake dashes down the hall.

_-2025, Tokyo-_

Kazuto sips his lemon soda and smiles at the drunk Klein in front of him. "Seriously, man, how many drinks have you had?" Klein scratches his head.

"Ahhh... what number comes after 5 again?" Agil smiles and looks at Kazuto.

"Far too many."The two laugh as Liz and Asuna walk over.

"Klein, are you drinking too much again?" Asuna says, sitting down.

"No! ...Yes? I dunnnoooo..." Klein sighs and Agil takes the glass away from him.

"Good call, Agil." Liz flashes the bartender a thumbs up and sips her soda. Asuna feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Now who could that be? I don't think I'm past curfew... She takes her phone out and looks at the number.

"Oh god..." Hoping she was right, Asuna answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes, it isn't a mistake. I'm back, Asuna." Asuna instantly smiles at the voice and quickly thanks Agil for the drink before leaving in a hurry.

_-a few moments later- _

Asuna hurries down the road, her boots pounding against the sidewalk. It had been five years since he disappeared, but he was back. "I can't wait to see him again!" Sure, she shouldn't be this excited, it wasn't like a boyfriend had came back from a trip. But to Asuna, this was the next best thing. Turning a corner, she ends up at the fountain in the center of town and stops. She sits down on the edge and looks around.

"Man, five years and you still remember pur meeting place? Im officially impressed, Asuna." A boy lands on the ground in front of her and brushes dirt off his pants with black gloves. Before he could register anything, Asuna had her arms around him.

"Xertic! Five years and you still remember what I look like." The boy smiles and puts an arm around her.

"What, do you think 3 billion years is an old age?" Asuna was the only human alive that knew of Xertic's secret. They never told her parents that Xertic was a demon, and they weren't planning to. The two separate and he looks her up and down. "You have grown a lot. 17, right? You havent been doing anything dirty yet, have you?"

"Shut up! No I haven't, for your information..." Asuna shoves his shoulder and Xertic rolls his eyes. "Well, come on, we have a lot to catch up on." Asuna motions Xertic to follow her back towards the bar. After a few minutes of running, Asuna stops and opens the door. Agil and Kazuto look over.

"Asuna, you made it back here fast," Agil says, pouring a glass of scoth, "What was that call about?" Asuna giggles and steps to the side.

"May I present to you, Xertic Ravenclaw, my best friend 3 years ago." Xertic steps through the door and instantly checks his gloves. _Whew, Asuna didn't rip these off in her frenzy. _Kazuto turns and nods.

"Im Kazuto, or Kirito. So, you knew Asuna?"

"Unfortanately, yes," Xertic smirks and the two boys shake hands. Asuna scoffs at the comment and sits back down. Xertic then nods and smiles at Agil. "So, back in the real world?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot harder without an anvil or inventory to keep stock in this place." Agil spreads his arms out wide and Kazuto raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, Xertic, don't tell me you heard of SAO."

"No, black swordsman, I was in it with my brother."

Kazuto smiles and looks at Asuna "You two do have something in common." At this moment, Xertic and Asuna were looking at each other and spoke in unison.

"What were you doing in SAO?'

* * *

**Alrighty, first chapter done. Depending on the views Ill probably have this weekly. Anyways, I have to go look up Monokuma on google images for a phone wallpaper. Danganronpa for the win! Thx for readin. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yes, my lord

**Well, I got views... I think... I dont care. Im continuing the story anyways. (If it says follows: 1 does that mean one of you is following this...?) **

**If not, well whatever. Onwards!**

* * *

Xertic tangles a hand through his brown hair. "So let me get this straight, you were the leader of a guild in Sword Art Online?" He looks back at Asuna, who walks next to him.

"Yes, that's right." Xertic starts chuckling "What's so funny?!"

"I've never seen you pick up a controller in your life, Asuna. And here you are, leading a top guild." He sighs and Asuna crosses her arms.

"My brother bought SAO, but he had to leave for business. I saw the Nervegear and put it on. It was curiosity, alright?" Xertic holds his hands up in defeat and Asuna calms down. "So, why did Gamelus and you enter?"

"I recieved information that a demon had leaked information about my location in Japan. Drake thought it would be best if we hid in the virtual world until things settled down. Of course, we couldn't leave for two years. Gamelus was able to toughen up a bit, which made me proud. He was a good brother..." Asuna was confused by that last sentence. He said 'was' in a past tense, which means that Gamelus is away or-

"I've been meaning to ask, where is your brother?" Asuna needed to know for sure.

"Out." That's all Xertic said. This got Asuna very concerned. This wasn't like her friend. "Anyways, should I take you back to your house or would you like to see my headquarters?"

"Ill send my parents a text and then we can go to your house, I want to see how you're surviving without me." Asuna smiles smugly and Xertic sticks out his tongue at her.

_-Xertic's House-_

At first glance, one wouldn't think too much about the house. It was 1-story and had a few windows and an oak door. The red paint and black shutters were the only things to make it stand out.

"So, Asuna, what do you think?" Xertic snickers as he smiles creepily.

"I would have expected a little bigger..." Asuna says quietly, trying not to be rude.

"Never judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a house by its outside." He walks up to the door and a man opens it.

"Good afternoon, my lord. Hello, Miss Asuna, a pleasure seeing you again." The man wore a black tuxedo with a red tie and white gloves covered his hands. Black hair that looked greased barely covered his eyes and jagged teeth smiled behind blood red lips.

"Nice butler disguise, Drake." Asuna giggles behind her hand and the man smirks.

"I did try oh so hard. By the way, master, she is allowed in, correct?" Drake looks over at Xertic, who nods.

"I'm giving her a quick tour. It's alright." Xertic steps trough the door and Asuna gasps at the room. The walls were a combination of red and gold with gold lamps lining them, providing light. Two silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving off a brilliant light. A large staircase with green cloth walked up to a second floor, which looked just as extravagant. The floor was checkered and had a rug with a design showing Xertic and Gamelus's demonic symbol: A snake biting its own tail in a circle surrounding a black club that contained a pentagram.

"Xertic... This is..." Asuna couldn't take her eyes off of the room. Her estate may have been fancy, but this was too much.

"It was a little over the top, but all that mattered was that we kept the outside hidden. You would see an abandoned shack if you looked through the windows. The magic that surrounds the inside of the house lets it seem bigger on the inside, but the appearance on the outside tricks anyone who looks at it. Yours truly designed it." He bows his head and Asuna laughs, looking around.

"You designed all of this? I can't believe it..."

"Wait until you see the third floor. I added my own touches to it." Drake smiles as he walks to the kitchen.

"So, Asuna," Xertic cracks his knuckles "You probably miss my cooking. Hungry?"

Asuna rolls her eyes as she remembers Xertic's cooking when they were younger. He made sure that any human food that he ate was his cooking or hers, which made her admire him more. Drake never cooked, since the shape shifter only knew the concept of souls, and Gamelus burnt his finger once and never cooked again, even though Xertic helped him to recover from making the "deadly soup". After a little while, Xertic presented two plates of perfectly cooked salmon.

"Of all of the human foods, I enjoy seafood the most. It just has a different flavor than others..." Xertic says, eating the fish longingly.

"Yeah, though I will always love steak. So, Xertic," Asuna had decided to test him again "where did Gamelus go exactly?"

"Family Businees. My father requested his help for something in the underworld. I was never told why." Drake was polishing a fork at the time, but Asuna caught the slight frown that the butler/shape shifter made.

"Ok... well, it might be time for me to go back." Asuna yawns.

"Alright, Ill bring you back. Im sure Mrs. Yuuki would LOVE to see me." Xertic smirks, referring to the love/hate relationship the two had. Asuna rolls her eyes and prepares to leave.

_-that night-_

Xertic slumps down against the door in the cold room. Gamelus hadn't occupied this room for almost a year. Xertic growls "You will pay, Sugou Nobuyuki... You will feel the pain that you caused him..." The night that Xertic watched Oberon torture his brother to death, the screams his body let out in game and real life, would haunt him forever. Gamelus slithers into the room in the form of a boa and looks at his master. He speaks out in daemon.

"We will get him back." A hand soothingly strokes the snake's head.

"I know, Drake. But, until then, promise that you will never abandon me." Drake smiles and his tongue darts out to lick his master's hand.

"yes, my lord."

* * *

**Alright, little sad ending. But, I don't care, these things exist. Thank you for reading, and next week will be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Father-Son Love...?

**Hooray, a third chapter. With school break for me, I can upload these a little quicker. Yay for all of you! ... All... of... you... (more like two) but I don't care. This chapter starts off angry and a little sad, but it gets better. Lets go!**

* * *

Demons don't technically need sleep. But it is very healthy, nonetheless. Xertic would occasionally sleep, and he would always be brought somewhere to view an event or get a message. This nightly terror consisted of Hell, his domain. Xertic woke up in a hot room with a strange red glow on its walls. Small black demons clicked at him and bit at his skin and clothes.

"I hate these nasty bugs..." he says codly as he brushes them off.

"I can see that." a figure drops down from the ceiling and folds in its wings. The tall black silhouette changes into the form of a man with red eyes, silver hair, jagged teeth, and a scar running down from his cheek to his throat.

"Hey, Dad. Always a pleasure to see you..." Xertic rolls his eyes. The man growls.

"Why must you treat me like this? I have done no harm to-"

"Its the same lame thing every time, isn't it? 'I didn't do it!', 'Don't blame me Xertic, blame yourself.' I'm sick of it! Can the almighty Lucifer, right hand man of Satan himself, ever see his mistakes?" Xertic yells, spitting at his father.

"You do not need to shout. I will admit my mistakes when they happen. One mistake was that weakling of a son."

"All Gamelus ever wanted was a chance! I was the only one to give him one! When he died, I watched you give the suggestion to the Dark Lord to execute your own son!"

"Do you think I did that for my own opinion?" Lucifer roared "It was either suggest that or have all of us killed for treason! And did you not see that Gamelus is only in prison?" Xertic shoves Lucifer back.

"So putting people in prison solves the world's problems? Lets just throw all of the mistakes into a cell, then we can dance jigs and feast on human souls, what a blast," Xertic says sarcastically. "Maybe if you looked at your actions you would realize the pain you've brought to your family."

"Xertic, listen to me," Lucifer grabs his arm "your mother saw so much potential in you two. She knew what you could do for the demonic and human race. But I only strive for strength. You know that you showed it a lot more than your brother. But your mother always defended him, saying that he had hope. You always protected him. Now I am doing the same thi-" Xertic wrenches his arm back.

"Don't compare yourself to me. You don't have the right. Mom was the only one who loved us. Can you look me in the eye and deny it?" He turns and walks to the door that would exit the dream.

"I can no longer guarantee your safety if you don't trust me. I do all of this for you and this is my treatment? You are not my son.' Lucifer grits is teeth and Xertic turns to look at him with one eye.

"You were never my father." With that, he opened the door and slammed it shut, awakening him to the world.

"Ah, master, good morning. I take it your meeting with your father did not go smoothly?" Xertic yawns and puts on his thin-wired black glasses.

"Does it ever, Drake?" he swings his legs and pulls on a green t-shirt.

"Daddy! You're finally awake!" A small black-haired girl runs in and Xertic instantly smiles.

"Good morning, Yui. Is the artificial body still working?" Yui was a girl that Xertic and Gamelus rescued from deletion in Sword Art Online. She was a computer A.I. that broke free from its assignment of monitoring the minds of players. The girl instantly took a liking to the two, and recognized Xertic as her father and Gamelus as her uncle. Drake smiles at Yui.

"Ah, the young lady awakens. I take it you had a good rest?"

"Yup! And yes, daddy, the body is fine as usual!" The small girl giggles and Xertic ruffles her hair.

"Well, come on, I'm making breakfast, or I'll die from poisoning."

-_8:30 a.m., Asuna's house-_

Asuna opens her eyes, instanly knowing she overslept. "Mom is probably going to kill me...' Rushing a shower and changing into her uniform, she races down the stairs and stops at the sound of laughter.

"My boy, I always cherish these moments. You are something special."

"Sir, please, I'm not deserving of such compliments. Oh, hey Asuna." Xertic looks over from the stool, just finishing the coffe cup he had with Shouzou, Asuna's father.

"Good morning, Xertic. When did you get here?" She asks, smiling.

"Five minutes or so. Aren't you supposed to be gone by now? Teenagers and their school problems..." Xertic sudenly gained interest in studying his hand. Shouzou nods and sips his coffee.

"Thats right, young lady, get a move on." The two smile at the same time and Asuna grumbles.

"C'mon, Xertic, if you hang around him too long his personality will rub off on you." ASuna grabs Xertic's collar and drags him away.

"That's impossible. I'm already as humorous. Oh, speaking of human related things, you might want to look away." Xertic proceeds to throw up in the bush next to the door as Asuna looks away.

"Why did you accept a coffee that my dad made?" Xertic wipes off his mouth and stands back up normally.

"It doesn't matter, it's all gone now. Human food, nasty stuff..." After the dilema, the two begin walking in the direction of the school.

"So, Xertic, why don't you attend school? It could be fun, having a demon in class..." Asuna smiles shyly and Xertic sighs.

"i once attended a day of elementary school. I got expelled on the first day."

"Why?" Asuna looks up at him and he puts a hand up to his face.

"Can you believe that bullying is prohibited in the handbook, but they would punish you for eating a bully's soul? Nowhere in the handbook does it say I can't do that. I checked myself. Those principals are jerks..." Asuna bursts out laughing and a smile crosses over Xertic's face.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Asuna says, managing to calm down.

"You wish i was. His soul wasn't even worth it, not very tasty. Oh, here we are." Xertic stops and looks at the white building. He always hated the plainness of schools. And the sight he saw made him dislike it even more.

"Hey, Asuna, you made it just in- Oh, hey Xertic..." Liz had just run up to the two and her smile instantly dropped into a scowl. Xertic and Liz always found each other annoying, which annoyed Asuna that her two closest friends didn't always get along.

"Rika, my most favorite person. I hope someone hasn't taken my place in being your annoyance." Xertic smirks at her and Liz sticks out her tongue.

"No one can replace your level of annoying. Asuna, how do you even stand him?" Asuna scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously.

"Xertic's not... that... annoying..." Xertic flicks Liz in the forehead and nods to Asuna before going back to his house.

"hey, Xertic, hold on!" Asuna calls out, making him look back. "When school is over, come over to my house for a bit! And bring a Nerve Gear!" Xertic smirks and salutes with two fingers before walking away to his house.

* * *

**Writing that anger scene was very satisfying. I don't know why. Anyways, thank you for reading as usually. Buh-Bye! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old memories

**Well, like I said, it's my break, Ill get these out earlier. So, yeah, Yui exists. Thats how. This will be a bit longer than others, so you are welcome. Also, two followers! YAY XD makes me happy. Enough of that, lets begin.**

* * *

_-3:00 p.m., Yuuki Estate-_

Asuna walks into her bedroom to see Xertic laying on her bedroom, tossing a blue orb from one hand to the other. He smiles, a tongue sliding acorss his teeth.

"Ah, there you are. So, why did you invite me here?" Asuna sighs and smiles at him.

"You know, it's rude to enter a girl's room when she isn't home." Xertic opens his mouth and swallows the soul.

"That's a human rule. I'm merely disguised as a human. Again, why did you bring me here?" Asuna looks over.

"Did you bring a Nerve Gear?" Xertic nods and motions to a black bag on the floor. "Perfect. If you are going to fit in with the rest of my friends, you must play at least one VRMMO. Alfheim Online should do nicely, since we are all on it." Xertic freezes at the name. Ever since his brother's death, he tried his hardest to avoid the game. Now Asuna wanted him to face the game that would make him throw up just looking at the cover?

"Uh... I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Asuna..." He says quietly, looking away.

"Why not? It's not dangerous anymore, and you won't be trapped in it." Asuna tilts her head in confusion. Xertic sighs. It's time.

"Look, I know you probably will hate me for this, but I lied to you. Gamelus isn't away." Xertic stares at the ceiling and Asuna puts down the game.

"Where is he? You can tell me," Asuna says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Xertic closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

"He's dead. Gamelus is dead, Asuna. He died by the hands of the creator of that damn game..." Asuna gasps and Xertic's fist clenches.

"H-he's... Dead?" She starts shivering from a chill that entered her body.

"Sugou Nobuyuki, or Oberon, caught him trying to escape. Gamelus was one of the 300 players that were trapped in ALO. I was monitoring him with an A.I. we had rescued named Yui and Drake, who was in the game with him. Oberon teleported Gamelus to a dark room and tortured him to death. The screams that came from my brother's mouth not only came from the game, but from his own body, trying to take off the Nerve Gear. Oberon laughed as he watched by brother go mad... I want to kill him... kill him with the same screams he scarred me with..." Asuna looks over and saw, for the first time, Xertic cry. He didn't cry heavily, but tears dripped down, longing for a chance to see his brother again.

"I... I was trapped in the game too... Sugou was a suitor that i had... He kept me trapped in a cage, toying with my mind. My friends were able to save me from his clutches... but if they didn't... he would have...' Asuna began to break down as well. Xertic opens his eyes and sits up.

"He did that...?" Xertic's eyes flare green and he gets up from the bed. "I'm done running. Asuna-" he holds a hand out "We have both been hurt by a similar man. If we are to get over this, I need to log into ALO, and you will need time." Asuna looks up.

"But... You're brother died in there... I can't force this on you..." Xertic leans down and smiles. a finger goes over her lips and he whispers in her ear.

"I need to do this. If I don't get over his death, I may not be able to hold on to my own sanity. I will help you get over your grief as well. You know very well I can..." A smile washes over Asuna's face and she puts her arms around Xertic's neck, much to his surprise.

"Thank you... for helping me..." without notice, his tongue flicks out and licks a tear.

"No thanks is necessary..."

_-in ALO-_

Xertic looks down at himself after spawning on the home base of the Spriggans. Black combat boots traveled up to half of his legs, meeting black pants with a silver chain on the side. The color-changing jacket that he earned on the 65th floor in SAO was a navy-blueish color, on top of a green t-shirt with a skull holding a dagger. Two daggers were strapped to his belt and A long sword was equipped on his back. Xertic smiles at the only white on him, the gloves that covered his symbol. Small, brown, thin-wired glasses were fitted onto pointed ears thats were halfway covered with messed-up brown hair.

"I feel like I'm back in SAO. This outfit was the best for sneaking..." A boy with black hair and a black coat lands a few feet away from him and smiles.

"Good call on choosing the best race," Kirito says, smirking. Xertic looks over.

"Well, black is very soothing. I assume the others are not as smart as us in choices?" Kirito shrugs and beckons him to the gate.

"Asuna's an Undine, Liz is a Leprechaun, Klein, who you will meet, is a Salamander. He's a bit of a drunkard, but still a good guy. Silica and Sinon are both Cait Siths. Tip, don't pull on Sinon's tail." The two boys snicker and Kirito continues. "My sister is a Sylph and Agil, who you already know, is a Gnome. me and you are the only Spriggans." Xertic nods and looks over at a two girls and a taller red-haired man.

"Let me guess, red hair is Klein?" he asks, pointing to the man trying to hit on the two girls. One was a small girl with a dragon perched on her head and the other was a taller girl in a green and white dress and a long, blond ponytail.

"Congratulations. Silica is the tamer with the dragon. Leafa is my sister." Kirito rolls his eyes and the two approach Klein. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my sister, Klein. And Silica is far to young for you." Klein freezes and spins around nervously.

"Ah, hey, Kirito... I thought you weren't coming on until later... heh heh... don't kill me..." he maons, putting his hands up in defense. Leafa frowns.

"Oni-chan, he was hitting on us again!" She growls, pointing at the man. Meanwhile, Silica had went up to Xertic.

"Hi, it seems Pina likes you now!" The girl laughs as Pina, the blue dragon, began flying around Xertic and perched on his head.

"Heh, yeah. I have this way with reptiles. I'm Xertic. I knew Asuna when we were younger." Xertic reaches up and strokes the dragon on the head. Silica giggles.

"I'm Silica. It's nice meeting you. That's Leafa-san over there," She points to the girl, who nods. Xertic shrugs and a small pixie pops out of his pocket.

"Daddy, can I come out?" Yui says, yawning. Kirito looks over at the voice.

"Is that a Navigation Pixie? Why did one recognize you as its father?" he begins walking forward. Xertic nods at Yui and she flies to his shoulder.

"I'm an A.I. from Sword Art Online named Yui. Daddy and Uncle saved me from deletion. I took this form to fit in a little better." Xertic pokes her face and she pouts.

"Yeah, Gamelus, my brother, and I found her and stopped Cardinal from deleting her." Kirito nods.

"So, she's an A.I. with her own personality?"

"Basically."

"Interesting. I never knew they could do that." Leafa clears her throat.

"Guys, hate to interrupt this meeting, but the others have arrived." She points up to the sky and a blue-haired girl lands on the ground.

"Hey everyone. Xertic's is that you?" Asuna smiles at the new Spriggan.

"Yep. In the flesh and blood. Well not really, thisis an avatar..." Agil lands next to him.

"Glad you can make it on, Xer. Hey Yui." Yui smiles and flies up to Xertic's head to mmet Agil's height.

"Hello Uncle Agil!" Sinon and and Liz tilt their heads in the same confused way that Asuna did. Xertic sighs.

"Ill explain it all later. Now is someone going to teach me how to fly?" Kirito breaks out in to laughter.

"It's the toughest thing in the game, but I'll teach you." The two boys walk towards a cliff, making Xertic regret his choice.

* * *

**Ahh, there we go. Should be all good. And look at that, it's not out at 9:30 at night! Now how did I do that... Thank you for reading, more is coming. America! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Boss Battle

**Ok, this is getting a little crazy. I haven't heard of an author posting two chapters in one day... on the same fanfic. So I guess it's ok *shrug* (By the way this wasn't my choice, release me from this torture...) haha, whatever, lets do this.**

* * *

Xertic hits the ground for the fifth time. He glares at the laughing Kirito above him in the sky.

"Not funny!" he growls, getting up while Yui quickly checks if he's ok.

"Fine, I guess you are a little new to flying," Kirito says, landing on the ground. Xertic rolls his eyes. _I have wings, stupid human. I'm just not used to using these new sets of wings..._ Yui sighs and flies back to Xertic's head, burying half of her body in his hair.

"It's okay, Daddy, you did well!" She says, beaming. Xertic half smiles and opens his menu.

"Okay, I can finish training in flying later. Have you noticed that I'm only level one?" Kirito looks at the corner of his vision to a clock.

"Ah, I need to leave. Sugu is making dinner tonight. See you later," with that, Kirito opens his menu and logs off. A constrictor slides out from under Xertic's shirt and up to his shoulders.

"It would seem that master is in a little trouble." Xertic unequips his gloves and strokes Drake's head.

"I'm sure someone will- oh, here's Asuna." He looks over to the sky, watching Asuna land about ten feet away from him.

"I heard you complaining about your level from two floors up." She smiles innocently as Xertic scoffs.

"Hey, you are still a little under-leveled for the amount of time that I assume you have played." Drake smiles, backing up his master. Asuna sighs.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, take me to the XP."

_-Floor 66-_

Two players, an Undine and a Spriggan, walk down a dark hallway illuminated by torches lining the walls. A snake hid under the SPriggan's shirt, wrapped around his stomach, and a small pixie peeked her head out of the Spriggan's head. Asuna nudges Xertic in his arm.

"Why are we on level 66 again?" Xertic smiles and looks over at her.

"You see, there are only 100 floors for New Aincrad. Because of this, I've noticed some demonic bosses in the game, like Gleam Eyes," Asuna frowns "News spreads fast. Anyways, 666 is the number of Satan, so if my theory is correct, floor 66 should probably have a satanic or demonic boss. If this is true, I may be able to control it with my powers. Which means instant XP, loot, and money." Drake pops his head out.

"Brilliant, my lord. Simply brilliant," the snake's head bows and Asuna giggles. The two push open the door and walk into a blood red room. A black figure sat in the middle of the room, rising and falling in its deep slumber. Torches begin lighting up the room, showing a large mass of brown fur. Asuna and Xertic nod at each other and draw their weapons. Asuna drew out the Lambent Light, a rapier that was a rare drop from a boos in Sword Art Online, which reappeared in New Aincrad. Xertic first drew out a one-handed black sword with a glowing green line streaking down the blade. The sword was called Dark Flashblade, and in ALO, it had a chance to achieve the effects of dark magic. The sword was a rare drop that Kirito helped him to find on the 37th floor.

The two quietly step towards the boss. It jerks and two red eyes open. Then another two, and then another two. The beast slowly rises up and 3 heads look down at the two players. A smile washes over Xertic's face as he instantly realizes who the boss is modeled after.

"Kayaba, you clever man. Asuna, meet the boos of all hellhounds, Cerberus." He gestures to the large, three-headed, flaming dog as it roars. 5 health bars appear next to its name and the middle head snaps its jaws.

"Okay, are you able to control him?" Asuna asks, gripping her rapier and holding back her paranormal fear. Xertic laughs.

"Nope, of all of the demons, he had to choose the one I can't control at all. Drake can't either, so we need to go all out. You ready?" Asuna sighs and nods and Xertic breaks out into a run, his blade glowing green. He activates his strongest skill, Reaper Slash, a 20-hit combo. The green flashes slash across Cerberus's right head and it roars, whacking Xertic with its paw. While that head was distracted, the left head began to snap at Asuna as she hacked at its torso. Drake slides out of Xertic's shirt and shapeshifts into a hellhound and began to attack its middle head.

After ten minutes, two health bars had disappeared from Cerberus. Claws grow out from its paws and its fangs grow longer than before. Xertic growls and sheathes Dark Flashblade. He takes his two daggers, one black and one white, and charges. These two were Soul Snatchers, and seemed fitting for Xertic being a demon. Asuna watches as he leaps on Cerberus's back and began hacking at its neck, its health slowly depleting. Asuna activates Mother Rosario and attacks the main head of Cerberus.

After a while, the last health bar was on red. Drake morphs back into a snake and darts to his master as Asuna yells to Xertic on the other side of the dungeon.

"Xertic, one more combo can kill it!" The boy nods and his daggers glow blue.

"Lucifer's Rage." The sword skill left Xertic's mouth drenched in hate. This sword skill was given to him by his father, and he hated using the 18-hit combo, no matter how powerful it was. Cerberus lets out one last roar as its HP depletes to zero. Xertic breathes hard as his daggers go back to their normal color and disappear into his inventory. Asuna sheathes her rapier and Yui peeks her head out slowly. "It's done." Xertic laughs under his breath and calms down, accepting the last hit bonus. Asuna smiles as she accepts the experience.

"That was fun." She giggles and Xertic smiles.

"See? Once you put your mind in the battle, paranormal stuff isn't so scary, huh?" He reequips his gloves and the two walk out of the exit of the dungeon.

"So, are you alright?" Asuna says, hoping Xertic wasn't still upset over his brother.

"Yeah, this has honestly been pretty fun. By the way, sorry you had to see me cry. I don't really enjoy it..."

"Don't say that, dummy," She says, putting a hand on his shoulder "You can talk about it with me. Besides, I cried too, so it's fine." Xertic sighs and looks down to the ground. _At least I'm getting over it._ "Oh, it's 8 p.m., we should probably log off."

"Oh, your right." Xertic and Asuna open their menus and log off from ALO.

* * *

**I hope those floors weren't used. I don't own the franchise, so I made up the bosses and drops for floors that I hope weren't mentioned. Anyways, there you go. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dreams

**And we're back! Have I ever mentioned I like Absol? If you don't like Pokemon, I do not care. Absol is my bro. Wait, I'm off topic. On to chapter 6, before I rant about Absol.**

* * *

Xertic shakes his head, causing his hair to fall back down on his head.

"Why did my hair stick to the helmet..." he mumbles, putting the Nerve Gear back in his bag. Asuna puts her helmet on a shelf.

"I don't see why you won't cut your hair." She says, putting her hands on her hips. Xertic licks his teeth.

"I'll cut mine if you cut yours. Anyways, I need the messed up hair so that a demonic guard doesn't recognize my face. Do you want me going back to prison?" He tilts his head innocently. Asuna rolls her eyes.

"You shouldn't have stolen Satan's dagger, you know."

"He was asking for it. Besides, I mostly did it to get my father in trouble," Xertic stands up and takes out the disk from his bag. "Anyways, here, this was your disk." Asuna waves her hands.

"No, you keep it. Then you can join in ALO more often. Besides, your character is saved in the file, so I don't want to login as you." She blushes at the thoguht. Xertic smirks and picks up his bag.

"If I log into your account, that would be a lot worse," he winks and says a command in daemon to Drake, waking the snake up from his nap. The snake morphs into a hellhound, bobs its head at Asuna, and Xertic mounts it, the black chain forming in his hands. "Oh, and Asuna?" she looks at him and he puts a hand behind his head nervously. "Thanks, for helping me get over it. I'll make it up to you soon." Asuna smiles.

"If you ever feel bad, come to me." He nods and the hellhound barks a complaint in daemon, probably "Can we go now?" Xertic rolls his eyes and responds in the language.

"Quiet, Drake, but yes, we can. Remember, she can't understand this." Drake growls slightly. Xertic smiles evilly and snaps the chains, making Drake run through the open window and down the road. Asuna falls back on the bed.

"He also knew him..." she clenches her teeth. "That parasite..."

Later that night, Asuna was feeling tired at the moment, so she put o nher night gown and fell asleep. In the dream that she had, she was sitting at a table with a white tablecloth. A snake was pouring tea into a cup, which looked cold. It pushes the tea towards Asuna.

"I don't want cold tea," She says pouting. The snake sighs and wraps its tail around the handle. the snake slithers to the end, dumps the tea to the floor, and slithers back. It purs another cup, but this one was boiling.

"That's too hot. Could you please cool it off a bit?" Asuna says, trying her best to be polite. The snake's nostrils flare in frustration, dump the tea cup over the side of the table. It pours one mor cup of tea, this one steaming but not boiling. Asuna smiles and takes it.

"Don't drink that." She gasps and puts the tea down. On the other side of the table, Lucifer sat, his boots up on the table. He snatches the snake and glares at it. "Stop trying to kill her." Asuna closes her eyes as Lucifer drains the soul from the snake.

"Why are you here?" sheasks, containing her fear. Lucifer puts his feet down and leans forward.

"I'm here because my son will not speak to me, so I figured I would get a bit more luck with you." His purple eyes flick over to the snake as it weakly lifts its head, then drops down. "All I want is to know about progress. Are you willing to share information with me?" Lucifer takes the teapot and pours a red liquid from it.

"Why should I? All you do is hurt Xertic!" Asuna yells at the demon "It's no wonder he won't speak to you!"

"Is that what lies he tells you, girl? You do know who I am, correct? One false word and I can kill you in an instant." Lucifer snaps his fingers and he sips the red drink. "Your blood tastes terrible. I see what you mean," he says, looking over at the dead snake.

"So are you just going to sit there and lie to me?" Lucifer spreads his hands out and smiles.

"It is what we demons do-" the sound of a gun fire is heard and Lucifer sprawls on the floor. Asuna looks over at the snake and sees it replaced by a small boy holding a revolver. He pushes his glasses back up on his face and stands up, growling.

"That's enough, Dad." Gamelus clicks the revolver as Lucifer laughs.

"Ah, so you broke out of your cell? You're welcome by the way, I dropped my key near your door." Gamelus sighs and pockets the gun.

"Asuna, please don't take what my father says seriosuly. He doesn't know what he's saying." Gamelus stares at her and she opens her mouth.

"So it's true? You're dead?" He nods.

"Sugou, the man that is currently deep in prison, tortured me, just as Xertic said. Speaking of him, is he still trying to get me free?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that he and Drake are trying to find a away."

"Please tell Xertic to stop. It's impossible on that side. Only I can escape, and in order to do that, I need Satan's permission. And how likely is that?" Gamelus shrugs and opens a portal, which Lucifer falls through. "Now, I think you've slept for long enough. Bye, Asuna." before she could respond, Asuna wakes up in her bedroom.

"Congratulations, you woke up on time," says a voice coming from her window. Asuna looks to her window as Xertic climbs up and sits on her windowsill.

"Thank you. Now get out, I have to change." Xertic rolls his eyes and his body turns into a shadow, striking towards the ground. After getting herself ready, Asuna walks out the door and Xertic pops out half of his body from her shadow.

"Pretty soon I won't be able to shadow travel. Winter is coming in a few weeks." Asuna nods and he climbs out and stands up.

"I know, I can't wait until it's warmer..." Xertic sighs and looks up at the sky, staring at the gray cloud above them.

"So, not to sound slightly perverted, but I sensed you having a nightmare. What happened?" Asuna looks at the ground.

"Well, don't watch me sleep, it's weird..." Xertic smirks and she continues "I talked with Lucifer, your father. He told me that you were lying about him being bad. I said that he was wrong, and we began arguing. Then, Gamelus showed up and shot hi-"

"Gamelus was there?!" Xertic suddenly snapped towards her and grabs her hand.

"Yeah, but he told me to tell you to stop looking for him. You apparently can't free him on this side. He can only leave if Satan gives him permission to leave the underworld." Asuna looks away and his grip loosens.

"I guess he's right." Xertic lets go of her hand and looks back at the school, which they had arrived at. "Well, I'll see you online I'm assuming? I'll be trying to get to a reasonable level." Asuna giggles and Xertic turns to leave.

"Xertic, hold on," He looks back as Asuna kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry about your brother." She turns and walks inside. Xertic stared at the door, then touched his cheek. It burnt.

"Affection...? Towards a monster like me...?" He shakes his head and walks about towards his house. _I'm talking to Drake about this._

* * *

**There we go. The romance has begun. Thank you for reading! ...Yep, not much else to say. Why are you still here? I said thanks for reading! LEAVE! AGH! *turns off computer***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Descisions

**Look at that ending last time, the romance is starting. So, 7 is my favorite number. That's not useful in any way but whatever. Let's start the story.**

* * *

Liz was watching through the window next to the school door, waiting for Asuna so that they could go to class. After a few minutes, she saw Asuna and... him. Liz honestly didn't know why she never liked Xertic when they were younger.

He was always acting strange, like never removing those gloves that he made sure were on him, or staying near that weird butler that he called "Drake", and never took off his jacket, no matter what temperature it was. But besides that, he was never truly mean or rude to her. He often teased her, but Liz used to tease him a lot more. But today, when she saw Asuna kiss his cheek, she got angry.

"Why would she do that? He's a jerk!" Liz complains right before the door opens. Asuna walks through and smiles.

"Hey Liz, do I need to help you with your homework?" Liz smiles mischievously.

"Not this time, but it seems you need a little help. I saw your little move outside." Asuna raises an eyebrow.

"What move?"

"Don't deny it. You kissed Xertic out there." Asuna's face turned hot.

"S-shut up... Why were you even looking?" Liz crosses her arms.

"Don't try and change the subject." Kirito walks up.

"Hey, are you girls coming? Class starts in two minutes. Can you afford another tardy, Liz?" Liz turns around and waves her hand.

"I think Asuna's crush is more important."

"It's not a crush!" Kirito tilts his head.

"What crush?" Liz proceeds to tell him about the sight outside.

"We were talking about his brother. Something happened to him and I wanted to make Xertic feel better..." Kirito looks at Liz.

"Yeah, it's not a crush. Maybe pity, but not a crush." Asuna scoffs and Liz shakes her head.

"I am determined to find some evidence that you have a crush." Asuna looks at the ground.

"Let's just go to class..."

_-Xertic's House-_

Xertic sat in a large pool filled with hot water. Drake sat at the edge, constantly checking the temperature and handing his master soap when requested.

"So, the young lady showed some sort of affection towards you, master? COngratulations." Xertic glares at his reflection.

"Don't congratulate me. Demons like us are not supposed to receive love. You know that more than anyone. But, my mother did show love for Gamelus and I, so maybe it is not so hard to believe." Yui, who was wrapped in a towel near the pool, perks up.

"Daddy, does this mean that I'm getting a mommy soon?" Drake starts laughing under his breath until a wave of boiling water drenches him. Xertic looks at his daughter.

"We will have to see Yui. For now, it's not definite. Drake, dry yourself off. A butler shouldn't serve his master in that state." He looks back at the pool and closes his eyes, smiling smugly.

"With pleasure, master..." Drake growls, regretting ever teasing the demon. Xertic climbs out of the pool and Drake dries him off before dressing his master.

"Alright, it's time for your worst nightmare, Yui. I hope you completed all of your assignments for me." Yui jokingly sulks. They all walk out of the bathing room and Xertic and Yui walk into a large library. Xertic sits down in a brown leather chair and snaps his fingers, the fireplace setting ablaze. Yui reaches up and pulls a brown book from one of the shelves.

"Ok, I think I know how to speak a fluent sentence now," Yui says, opening the book.

"Right then. Respond to this question." Xertic switches to daemon. "Who are you?"

"Yui, an A.I., the rightful daughter of the Twin Terrors, specifically Xertic Ravenclaw." The girl responds, speaking perfect daemon.

"Wonderful, Yui. Normal parents would be concerned that their daughter is speaking such strange words, but I couldn't be more prouder," Xertic states, switching back to Japanese. Yui blushes and giggles.

"Will you ever show me how to summon a demon, daddy?" Xertic shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, my child, but you would not be able to control it at this age. But, perhaps in a few years, when you will truly have a need for it." Yui sighs and Xertic closes the book. "Come on, it's about lunch time."

Later, at the dicey cafe, Agil was cleaning glasses while Klein quickly dirtied the clean ones with more alcohol. Xertic walks in and Agil smiles, pulling out a red liquid.

"Hey, Xertic, I already know what you need, so you don't need to worry about ordering." Xertic smiles.

"Ah, I don't think it would matter anyway. Drunkards don't pay attention too much," he says, taking the red drink. Klein frowns.

"Hey, I'm not that drunk yet. Anyways, what's so special about that drink?" Agil and Xertic look at each other.

"Xertic told me that he can't drink normal alcohol, so a man dropped off this liquid on his behalf. What is that stuff, anyway?" Xertic sips the blood from the cup.

"Nothing that's important. So, Klein is it? I see you are the average horny single guy of this friend group?"

"Neh, I guess you can say that, but I like to think of myself as a good-looking guy not looking for a relationship yet." Agil smiles.

"Sounds more like you, Xer."

"Shaddup!" Klein and Xertic yell at the same time, making all three of them burst out in laughter.

Xertic finishes the cup of blood and sighs. "Well, if relationships have become the topic. Something weird happened this morning, but I don't want to get inot it. I'm sure she's getting more teasing that I would get." Klein smirks.

"Hey, we are all guys. Of course, Mr. Big guy here won't be affected as much, being taken." He pats Agil's arm, who rolls his eyes.

"Alright, but don't say I was wrong. This morning, Asuna kissed my cheek." Klein nearly falls over.

"What?! That's not cool!" Agil glares at him and looks back at Xertic, who was in between laughter and confusion.

"Klein once hit on Asuna, didn't go too well. I think he still has the scar from the hit."

"Asuna was always a bit of a tsundere..." Klein sits back on the stool.

"I ask her out and get beaten, but you say nothing and she kisses you! That's just unfair." Xertic waves his hand.

"On the cheek, man. And to be honest, it felt more likea pity kiss, since we were talking about my brother. He kinda died. No, now I'm getting carried away. This is what I was talking about." Xertic growls under his breath. _It's reasons like this that make me hate some humans._

Agil takes Klein's cup. "That's enough alcohol for you. Anyways, you handle that how you want, Xer." The door opens and Kirito walks into the door.

"I heard the conversation from outside. You would not believe how much Liz was bothering Asuna today." Xertic rolls his eyes and slumps over the bar as Kirito sits down next to him.

"I can't believe Rika saw that. Another reason why she annoys me, she won't let go of any source of gossip."

"Why do you and Liz hate each other?"

"It's not that we hate each other, we just compete on who can annoy the other more." Klein shrugs and takes another cup filled with liquor.

_-That night-_

Shouzou opens the door at a soft knocking sound. He opens it and looks down at a small black-haired girl, who smiles.

"Hi there, is your daughter home?' He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Shouzou turns and walks up the stairs to Asuna's bedroom. "You have some weird friends. This little girl is looking for you." Asuna pockets her phone and sits up.

"Does she have black hair?"

"Yeah, she does, who is she?"

"Not important right now. Thanks dad," Asuna says quickly, pushing past her father and running downstairs. Asuna finds Yui interested in the lamp next to the door.

"Hi, Yui-chan. Did your father send you here?" Yui smiles and looks over.

"Hai, he wants to talk with you, come on." She turns and runs out of the door. Asuna follows her, and the two eventually slow down to a walk.

"So, Yui, you know about Xertic being... different, right?" Yui stares at the full moon.

"It's ok, you can say that he's a demon. Daddy warned me when he and Uncle saved me, but I didn't mind. Just today, I was able to speak daemon with him!" The girl beams and Asuna giggles. Her innocence made her even cuter. "So, what should I call you?"

"You could just call me Asuna, or whatever you want." Yui gets excited.

"Can I call you mommy?" Asuna blushes and looks away. "Uncle Drake was making fun of Daddy because of something from this morning. Daddy told me that I shouldn't call you mommy yet but if you let me call you it then it's ok!" Asuna sighs.

"Alright, you call me your mother." Yui cheers and hugs Asuna before running inside. Drake climbs out of Asuna'sshadow and shakes his head, smiling.

"It seems that lady Asuna has also fallen for Yui's charm. None are safe, not even us demons." He says in a somewhat trance, leaning on a rake. Asuna jumps and smiles nervously.

"I guess so... where's Xertic?" Asuna asks. Drake points up towards the roof.

"Every full moon my master sits on the roof and watches it the whole night. He doesn't sleep, just watches it. I bring him tea every two hours." Asuna nods and Drake snaps his fingers, a ladder forming against the wall of the shack/house. Asuna climbs up the ladder and it disappears. Xertic was sitting on the edge of his roof, smiling at the full moon.

"So perfect..." Asuna walks over and sits down next to him.

"Hey, you called for me?"

"Ah, so Yui got you. I'll have to thank her. Yeah, I wanted to show you this. One of the reasons I built this house here." He points at the view that the moon was in. The black trees that were used to hide the house were separated at one section of the yard. The clouds were positioned perfectly to show the moon at a large size. The moonlight lit up the whole yard perfectly, and the stars were positioned perfectly. Asuna gasps at the sight and smiles.

"It's beautiful..." Xertic leans back, his teeth smiling.

"You know, I was told you got a hard time at school today from this morning." Asuna blushes and looks away.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was a little confused. I mean, a monster like me getting affection? Highly unlikely for a bloodthirsty, soul-eating creature like myself." Xertic says, turning his gaze back on to the moon. Asuna sighs.

"I don't know what came over me... I just wanted you to know someone cared..." Her breath hitches as he takes her hand.

"You don't need to prove that you care, Asuna. I told you I would protect you when we were younger, and I'm not going to turn my back on you. However... If Liz is right, you know how dangerous it would be, right? I don't even want to think about the danger that you would be in if we began dating. I can't let that happen." Asuna looks at the ground.

"I know, I know... But, maybe... we could try...?" Asuna couldn't see it, but Xertic's frown instantly turned up into a half smile.

"So you do have a crush on me?" Asuna widens her eyes and lets go of his hand while he covers his eyes in his mad laughter.

"Did you seriously bring me up here for that?!" Xertic grabs his waist and tries to take a breath.

"No... no... I just had to... Oh god I can't believe that worked!" He sits back up and sighs.

"Jerk..." Asuna relaxes a bit and takes his hand.

"But seriously, are you willing to take the risk?" Xertic quickly stopped laughing and looks at her with his rarely-used serious look.

"I... I think so..." Asuna nods and looks him in the eyes. Xertic leans in and whispers something in her ear.

"Consider yourself lucky that you aren't the only one with the crush, Asuna." She blushes heavily and the two shared their first kiss, the moon illuminating the entire roof. Drake was quietly raking from below, and smiled as he could sense his master's heart rate raising.

"I guess they were right after all, master." He whispers to himself, smiling.

_-Underworld, Satan's throne room-_

A demonic guard opens Gamelus's door and picks up the boy by his throat.

"You are coming to see the Dark Lord." Gamelus glares at the guard as he is handcuffed and led to the throne room. A demon slowly opens the door, shaking heavily and trudging away. Gamelus rolls his eyes. _When I was a child I'd be even more scared of that, but now I'm older. I've grown up a little, Xer. _Gamelus walks into the throne room and two demonic guards stand in front of the door, equipped with sharpened spears and a sword each. He sighs and looks to the throne. A large black firgure sits in the gold chair, leaning on it shand. The shadow pulls away to reveal a large red-skinned man with sharpened teeth and long claws for hands.

"Gamelus, one half of the Twin terrors. I see you have a negotiation?" Gamelus gets on one knee and bows his head.

"Yes, my lord, I do. If you will listen, that is." Satan smiles mischievously. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**And done. Just an announcement, I will be going back to posting weekly, since I wont be on vacation. So dont think these will be out every day. Sorry, but I cant do that ever week. Thanks for reading as always!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Reveal

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, last Monday there wasn't a post. I know I said I would but the little lazy spirit in my head said "you posted a story every day in your break, one day you posted two. I think you're ok." So I procrastinated. But not this time! *fist pumps in triumph until remembering thestress of school* Well, start it up.**

_-The Underworld, Xertic's dream-_

The metal door opens and the smirking demon walks through. Gamelus smiles to himself as Xertic gets on one knee.

"Good morning, Dark one, I have come at your summon." Satan smiles.

"Ah, Xertic," the demon king laughs "So many crimes you make and you still bow down to me. I could have made you a great general. But, you know why you are here..." he beckons to Gamelus and Xertic looks up.

"I wouldn't want to look bad in front of my father, that would... disappoint him. Yes, I have what you want," Xertic's tongue slides across his teeth and slides out a black dagger. The hilt was a polished bronze with a red eye protruding from its center, now looking at Satan.

"My weapon, you managed to steal it again. I should really up the security. So, we have a deal? Your brother's freedom for the return of my dagger."

"Yes, my lord, however this is a dream of mine, so the dagger you see isn't real. I will come back in a week to trade it," Xertic says, bowing again. Satan waves his hand and Xertic walks to the door, his brother following him.

"Oh, Xertic, before you go, how's life up in the surface?" Gamelus asks, smiling.

"Pretty much the same, except I'm dating Asuna." Xertic shrugs and his brother pats his back.

"That one was pretty. DO me a favor and wait until I get back before tying the not, huh?" The two brothers laugh as Xertic opens the door to the blinding light, waking him up.

_-The real world-_

Asuna opens her eyes to Xertic's sleeping face. _Wait, what am I doing- oh right, we are dating now._ She smiles and laces her fingers with his and he opens his eyes.

"Good morning, Asuna. Last night was surprising, huh?" He kisses her nose and wraps and arm around her.

"Yeah,but I'm happy. How did the negotiation go?"

"Satan will give back Gamelus if I give back his dagger. I can keep both though, I have a plan." Asuna giggles and Xertic sits up. Yui bounds inot the room.

"Mommy and Daddy are in the same bed! Yay!" She jumps up and Xertic snaps his head towards Asuna.

"When did she start calling you her mother?"

"Y-yesterday... I told her she could call me whatever she wanted..." Asuna blushes and hides her face as Drake walks in, picking up Yui and putting her on his shoulder.

"No one is safe from little Yui's charms, not even a heartless monster like me or young master." Yui begins messing up Drake's perfectly combed hair. Xertic smirks.

"Yeah, well, I'm her father, so I have an excuse. Well, Asuna, I guess you are now Yui's mother, welcome to the family of the damned. Drake, help me dress." The butler bows and leads his master to a closet, Asuna following close by.

_-Outside the Dicey Cafe-_

"Yes, Xertic, it's time," Asuna says, crossing her arms. Xertic rolls his eyes.

"Alright, but who is to say that they will accept me?" On their way to the Dicey Cafe, Asuna had brought up the fact that Xertic should reveal that he is a demon to their friends.

"I do. If they don't, I'll make sure that they do somehow. If we don't reveal this, what if one of us gets in trouble and need to rely on your powers? That's not a good time to show off your capability of eating souls, you know," Xertic snickers.

"I guess it isn't. Alright, let's go." He opens the door to the cafe and Agil and Klein look over.

"Ah, Xertic, Asuna, welcome back. What can I get you?"

"Soda is fine for me Agil."

"You know what I want," Xertic winks at the man and he pulls out bottle with the blood inside. Asuna shoots a look at Xertic as soon as she realized what it was. The demon shrugs and sips the drink. Klein smiles mischieviously at the two.

"So, did you two get together, or was that kiss really pity?" Asuna blushes heavily and Xertic scoffs.

"Y-yeah, we are together now..."

"Klein, don't tease them," Agil scolds the man as he downs his vodka. Klein sighs and Xertic puts his cup down.

"Anyways, I have something to tell you two. You all know that I met Asuna when she was ten years old. When we met, I told her about a secret that runs with my family. She accepted it, and now that we are dating, she thinks that you all should know." Agil and Klein tilt their heads in interest. "I'm not human. I am a demon, the son of Lucifer, Satan's closest general." Asuna thought their jaws would fall off to the floor if they kept them like that. Finally Agil sighs and closes his mouth.

"So, you are proof of creationism?"

"You can say that. I'm 3 billion years old, so yeah, I was there when the Earth was new and whatever. Look, I know it's a lot to accept, but I never intend any harm to humans unless provoked. I am in hiding from a crime i commited in Hell that dropped Gamelus and I into jail. Just, try and understand." Agil puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Xer, when I met you in SAO, I thought of you as a normal player who needed some equipment. But you helped me out a lot in that game. I think I can return the favor. You being a demon is all right with me, as long as you don't kill me." Xertic laughs under his breath and looks at Klein.

"Well, I'm drunk right now, but what the hell. You're alright in my book, Xertic." Asuna smiles at the two and kisses Xertic's cheek happily.

"I should probably tell you, Agil, that the liquid Drake sends you is blood." The face the bartender made filled the entire bar with laughter.

* * *

**Alright, there you go. I'm off to probably watch youtube or whatever. Bye bye, thx for reading my chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Remembrance

**Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have an announcement. I will be posting this Saturday, and then a week after. Basically, new chap every Saturday. School work is annoying, so this is going to make things easier I think. Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

Xertic looks down at the chestnut haired-girl walking next to him, smiling to herself. After the meeting with Agil and Klein, he wished it was done. But, life was never fair to a demon. Bad luck followed him like a mosquito in the summer. They still needed to talk to Kirito, Rika or "Liz", Silica, and that Sinon girl. Shouldn't I get to know that girl before exposing my secret? Asuna quickly glances up at Xertic and, seeing him deep in thought, begins to think about one of the saddest days of her life.

-4 years ago-

A rock hits the window, waking Asuna up. She slowly walks to the window and looks out. Propped against it was a black shadow shaped like a ladder. Xertic was leaning against the oak tree, staring at her.

"Xertic, I know you don't sleep but humans do..." Asuna whispers, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, but I need to say goodbye," he looks down sadly. Asuna climbs down the ladder.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Some demon who I used to trust revealed my location. A guard is already on his way to collect Gamelus and I. I'm sorry, but this is it..." Asuna gasps and shakes her head.

"Wait! You don't have to leave, I can hide you in my house, you can live in our attic-" Xertic smiles lightly and ruffles her hair.

"Your mother would flip out if that happened. I belong with my brother and butler, Asuna." She hugs his neck tightly, sobbing.

"Please..." she lets go and begins taking of a gold necklace she was wearing. "Keep this... to remember me... come back when you can." Xertic takes the necklace and puts it on.

"I promise, Asuna, I'll return," he whispers, hugging her tightly. Asuna buries her face in his chest, her last tears drying on his jacket. A loud screech fills their ears and Xertic lets go, looking back. "Good bye, Asuna. Thanks for believing in me." He turns and runs forward before wings sprout from his back. Asuna climbs the ladder back up to her room and curls up under the blanket, crying silently, hating demons for taking her friend away.

-Present-

"-Asuna? Hello? Do I need to bite you?" Xertic waves his hand in front of her face. Asuna shakes her head.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." Xertic rolls his eyes.

"Oh no, daydreaming is never good. At least not for demons," He says, scratching his head. "What were you thinking of that made you space out like that?" Asuna looks Xertic in the eye.

"When you left me, what happened to the necklace I gave you?" His fist clenched and unclenches.

"I still have it." Xertic tugs on his shirt collar, revealing the gold chain. "A few months after I left, I had forgotten about you. But when Drake found this in my room, all of the memories can back. During SAO, Drake would come into the game and I'd stare at the necklace, wondering where you were. After Gamelus died, I decided to look for you." Asuna gasps at the sight and sighs.

"I couldn't remember you after two weeks. I'm sorry. I finally remembered who you were a few days before your call..."

"Well, we can discuss that later. We made it to Kirito's house." Xertic knocks on the door, snapping Asuna back to attention. The door opens to Kirito looking like he just woke up.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

"Can we please come in, Kirito? This is a little important. Is Sugu here too?" Asuna asks politely. Xertic was silently arguing with a small garter snake about whether he should really be revealing his secret or not.

"Yeah, she's just hanging out with Nagata. I can get her down," Kirito replies before turning towards the stairs, "SUGU! STOP CUDDLING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE!" Xertic laughs in his hand and Asuna nudges his side, making him stop.

"I'M COMING! AND HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Sugu walks down in her pyjamas. "Oh, hi Asuna. And... Xertic, right?"

"Correct. Nagata, is this a thing or..."

"I was diving with him, it was nothing else. Oni-chan just wants an excuse to be over-protective," Sugu says, crossing her arms. Kirito rolls his eyes and leads the four of them to the couch.

_-Venice, Italy, present time-_

A waiter walks up to a girl sitting at a table. She brushes a lock of purple hair back and looks at the man.

"Good evening Ma'am, may I start you off with a drink?"

"Yes, your blood will do nicely," The girl replies, smiling and flashing long fangs before jumping on him and biting his neck. The vampire drinks the man's blood quickly before wiping her mouth. "Ah, healthy blood. A girl can be picky, but it does taste the best." She pulls out a picture of a certain demon. "I, Celestia, announce our century truce officially over, Xertic Ravenclaw. You will be mine." Celestia disposes of the body and runs off at an impossible speed, smiling happily.

_-2:00 p.m.-_

Drake crawls out of a hole in a wall disguised as a mouse. He scurries over to Xertic's pant leg and climbs up to his master's shoulder.

"How did the reveals go, my lord?" The mouse squeaks. Xertic pets the mouse with his finger soothingly.

"Well, Asuna mainly convinced Sugu and Kazuto, but still, it went rather nicely." He smiles at Asuna, who blushes.

"They were being... difficult..." Drake scampers to his master's wrist and pulls up the sleeve, revealing a bruise.

"Difficult, my lady?" Xertic scoffs.

"Who knew Sugu had that much power in her..." The mouse breaks out in a fit of laughter, doubling over and rolling off of Xertic's wrist. Asuna giggles.

"I guess the fact that you were hit by a girl is humorous to Drake."

"Oh shut up, stupid butler." Drake calms down and his form turns black. The shadow draws away to the butler form as Drake rubs Xertic's head.

"Oh young master, so tough on the outside but very susceptible to the charms of women. Especially-" A hand goes over his mouth and Xertic glares at Drake.

"Do you want to die? Stop talking. She doesn't need to know about her." Asuna raises an eyebrow, knowing Xertic was talking about her.

"Excuse me? I'm standing right here you two," She says firmly, putting her hands on her hips. Xertic and Drake both look at her at the same time. Drake begins speaking in daemon.

"She's not ready, you know that master."

"Drake, do you really think I'd mention that stupid vampire? Besides I truly don't see the problem, she's the only one who has the feelings, God knows why..." Asuna clears her throat.

"Xertic, stop speaking in a language that I can never understand. What is this girl you're talking about?" The demon sighs.

"Well, I have this... problem. It's basically a girl who constantly chases for my love ever since she attacked me 2000 years ago. A vampire, to be specific," He puts his hands up in defense, "Believe me, I don't return the love." Asuna sighs.

"Well, as long as I-" A purple blur slams into Xertic and he crashes into a nearby wall. Drake looks over and runs towards him. The purple shadow turns back into a girl form. She looked no more than 15 years old, and she was fairly tall. Her long purple hair flowed down her body straight. The only noticable thing about her was long fangs coming from her teeth. The girl had her arm to Xertic's throat as he growls at her deeply.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seemed like a time to make a grand entrance. Did you like that, little viper?" The vampire pokes Xertic's cheek as he closes his eyes.

"Asuna, meet Celestia, a descedant of the queen of vampires."

"And Xertic's true lover!" Drake hits her on the head and she falls to the ground unconscious. Asuna was watching this with an extremely dumbfounded look. Xertic recovers from the wall and spits out a piece.

"Please, don't make me laugh. Drake, wake her up and keep her pinned." He walks back towards Asuna. "This is the one I wanted you to avoid."

"I don't blame you anymore." Asuna hides behind Xertic slightly as Drake wakes Celestia back up.

"Aw, come on Drake. Even Gamelus would have hit harder," She says, smiling widely.

"You should be lucky I let you live," Drake replies, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**Alright, it's all done. Hope you enjoy it, and review if you want. Also I guess I should mention I definitely don't own SAO, or else I may get sued. Don't want to deal with that. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Scheming

**Ugh, this week is being annoying. SO I looked back and I saw that I said i would post last Saturday. Lets just say I had a lot of schoolwork. I have a camping trip this weekend, but I am bringing my phone up so Ill be posting this through that, so don't think I'm leaving you guys. Things have been stressful with grades and this is my... recovery I guess. Thank you for sticking around! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Xertic smiles at the cries coming from the room below. Asuna pouts.

"Dont smile, you are not evil you know..." Xertic rolls his eyes and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You bet I'm evil. But I'm proud of it," he says proudly, bowing his head. Asuna giggles and looks around at his room.

"So, you said that Gamelus is coming back?"

"Next week I am going to the Underworld and meeting with Satan and my father. But, I have a plan on getting Gamelus and keeping the dagger." Asuna sighs.

"I think you should just turn the dagger in. It could cause a lot of trouble if you two get caught. And, after you just came back, losing you over some dumb plan is the last thing I want..." An arm goes around her shoulder and Xertic brings her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I promise," he puts a hand over his heart and Asuna wraps her arms around him.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Xertic kisses the top of Asuna's head and Yui walks in.

"Daddy, who is the girl that Drake is beating up?" Xertic laughs and walks over to his daughter. He picks up the girl and smiles mischieviously.

"Your mother has competition," Asuna shoots a glare at Xertic and he sighs. "Celestia is a vampire who seems to have... grown a fondness towards me."

"Like you and Mommy?" The small AI asks, tilting her head.

"I'm afraid so. And you know that your dad doesn't like that one bit. So, Drake is 'taking care of business', as that American song goes." Yui laughs and Xertic puts her down. Asuna sits Yui on her lap.

"Hey, mommy, will you and daddy marry?" Asuna blushes and Xertic locks a hand in his dark brown hair.

"D-do you mean in real life, Yui-chan?"

"No! In Alfheim. A mommy and daddy can't exist if they aren't married, right?" Xertic ruffles her hair.

"Smart kid. I have taught you well, my dear. Your uncle will be proud," he looks at asuna. "What's your opinion? I know it's a little early since we started dating last night, but Yui has recognized you as her daughter. I think that it's ok." Asuna nods in agreement.

"Youre right, it wouldn't be a family if we aren't married. But, after this there is no turning back."

"You make it sound like I have a side chick. When we get the chance to log on, I'll figure out the mechanics. But, we have a problem. Rika is outside, and I sense some anger in her." Asuna frowns and Yui rubs out of the room. Xertic walks downstairs and opens the door. "Yeah?"

"Unbelievable! What kind of trick are you playing on Asuna to like a beast like you?!" Liz grits her teeth, pointing a finger into his chest. Xertic smirks.

"Kirito must have told you. I'm not playing any trick. And please don't call me a monster." Asuna walks up to the door.

"I think we should have a chat, Liz."

"Anywhere but near this thing. What other secrets are you hiding?" Xertic casually takes dirt out of his fingernails.

"My butler and twin brother are also demons. Also I am a living being. You are so rude today." He catches a fist aimed for his stomach. "Asuna you better talk quickly."

"Liz! He's not bad. Just let me explain." Liz growls and pushes past Xertic into the house.

"It's polite to ask to come into a house!"

"It's also polite to not manipulate my friends! We both have our problems!" Asuna sighs sadly. This was going to be hard.

_-Kirito's house, current time-_

Kirito sat on his bed, thinking about the conversation. Xertic was a demon? That seems impossible. Those beings were theoretical.

"Onii-chan, Mom is calling you down for lunch," Sugu interrupts, leaning against his door.

"Right, coming."

"You're thinking about him, huh?" Kirito nods, looking out the window.

"I dont know if we can trust Xertic... After Sword art and Alfheim, it's hard to trust anyone new..." Sugu walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Asuna-san trusts him. If you are trusted by that girl, I think you would not be a threat. Xertic is probably ok... I think." Sugu looks down, now a little worried.

"Sugu! Kazuto! Come down or I'm giving your portion away!" Kirito and Sugu's eyes widen and the two siblings quickly leave the room.

_-Unknown Location, current time-_

Two people sit at a wooden table in a dimly lit room. On one side was a man with a popped eye protruding from his glasses and was dressed in a lab coat. The other was a shadow, changing its shape constantly. The man looks across the table at the shadowy figure.

"What is the cost of your service?" The figure smirks.

"Depends on the task." A picture of a chestnut haired girl is placed on the table.

"Do what you can to capture this girl. Then my enemy will come to me," the man growls as the other figure looks at the photo.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Sugou. Sugou Nobuyuki. I doubt that beasts like you have names." The shadow laughs.

"You'd be surprised. I'll see what I can do. You want the girl alive, I presume?"

"Yes, can you handle that, demon?" The picture is placed back on the table and a small boy, around 14, stands up from the shadow.

"Consider her yours," he whispers, walking out. Sugou leans back in his chair. Kazuto would be dead, Asuna will be next, and then their little group of friends. Things were running smoothly. Outside, the shapeshifter takes out a phone.

"Hm, Asuna Yuuki? Pretty girl, I see why that man may want her. Now, the correct disguise..." A smile creeps over his face as he shifts into an 18 year old with messy brown hair and blazing emerald eyes. He places a pair of glasses over his nose and slides on a jacket. "The demon criminal himself, Xertic Ravenclaw. This is going to be fun." The demon lets out a long burst of maniacal laughter.

_-Gamelus's Jail Cell, the Underworld-_

Gamelus shivers slightly from the cold air surrounding him. If only the guard at least let him keep his jacket. Xertic would have been all over the poor soul if he even touched his.

"Oh well, let's have a look at this map," he whispers, smiling to himself. The thievery skill that it took to get this was a hard task to build up, but eventually Gamelus managed to get it. he slides a finger across it, following a long hallway outside of his cell. A voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Talk to me, brother."

"If you manage to take out the two guards at the main entrance, you should be able to get to me. There's an escape route down the hall, so when you get to me, we have about ten seconds to get out of this prison in order to escape." Gamelus knew that Xertic was smirking at the response.

"Perfect. Then the mission should be perfectly safe. Drake will be waiting at the exit, you just give the cooridinates."

"Understood." The voice stopped talking and Gamelus rolls up the map. he turns and sees a girl leaning against the wall. "Ah, sister, I wasn't expecting you." The girl scoffs and smiles evilly.

"The three of us never expect each other to come. You know, Xertic shouldn't even try. I love our brother, but I am devoted to the Dark Lord." Gamelus hides the map under his pillow.

"Azazel, you need to have faith. I know that's an angel word, but why not join our cause? You hate father just as much as the two of us." Azazel was another daughter of Lucifer, however her mother was a Felis Demon. This provided her with feline-like abilities, while Gamelus and Xertic were reptilian.

"Ah, so true. Maybe I will. But for now, Xertic will need to get past me to get to you," She says soothingly, a hand running through Gamelus's hair. The boy runs a hand over his arm, trying to warm himself a little.

"Then Xertic will do whatever it take. He needs me for the future. And at some point, you will become a useful ally."

"Good night Gamelus~!" She sings, walking out of the cell. Gamelus lays down on his bed and traces his symbol on his hand, whispering the soothing words his mother would say to him at night.

* * *

**There you are. Reviews are encouraged, bad or good. Then I can make the story better, and better is... hold on... Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Taking Action

**Hey guys! Another chapter coming for you! Anyways, no news to give, everything is normal. So, read through this with joy! ...I guess? Oh well.**

* * *

Kirito slashes at the last mob, killing it off and ending the siege. Liz lowers her mace and looks at Silica.

"Is it over?" Pina flies over to the cait sith and perches on her head.

"I think so..." Kirito smiles and sheathes his huge black sword. He looks over at Klein, who was now scanning over the rewards greedily.

"What did we find?"

"Quite a bit of magic gear, loads of XP, and enough money to buy a house," Klein flashes a thumbs up. They proceed towards the exit of the dungeon and teleport to the Agil's shop. The gnome looks over from the bar, along with an Undine and Spriggan.

"You guys got back quick," Agil chuckles as Kirito takes a seat.

"Well, it wasn't that hard." Xertic rolls his eyes.

"I'll bring you to hell. The dungeons in there drive you mad in seconds if you're a mortal."

"What?" Silica looks up from grooming Pina at Xertic's comment. The whole room tenses. Kirito and Klein look at each other while Liz and Agil find interest in the ceiling. Asuna glares at Xertic, who was face palming.

"Ummm, Silica-chan, there is something we should probably tell you..." Asuna says, looking at the ground. Liz puts her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Xertic... he's not human. He's a demon..."

"Reptilian, do be exact. That's why I can control Pina," Xertic continues, stroking the dragon that had flown to him. Silica looks at him with fear.

"D-de... demon...?"

"He doesn't mean any harm to us! I've known him since I was little, and he would never hurt a human without reasoning." Xertic felt that this wasn't the time to say that he'd do it for fun.

"I-" before Silica could answer, her avatar flickers and disappears. Liz sighs.

"Dinner time, most likely. Her mom probably unplugged her," Asuna knew how that felt. "I'll talk with her later."

"Thank you Liz. Xertic! You should have kept your mouth shut..." she leans against the demon, who sighs.

"I know, you're right. Really sorry," he replies quietly, scratching his head. Kirito shrugs.

"It should be fine. If you got my sister to agree, then Silica can understand." Agil nods.

"Dont worry about it. Now, Klein, cough up the money you owe me." The man grumbles and passes the coins over.

-floor 66-

Xertic half smiles at Asuna.

"There's a reason that I had you help me kill the boss. I could free up this area," he whispers, squeezing her hand. Asuna blushes and stares at the house. It was about three stories and was made entirely out of wood. The dark finish made it blend in with the night, almost hiding the house from sight.

"What is this place?" Xertic releases her hand and steps up to the door.

"When Gamelus was trapped, he used this house for shelter. He told me I can use it, since he plans on doing a ton of missions when he gets back. Yui, recognize this?" The small pixie pokes a head out and gasps.

"Uncle's house! Are we buying it, Daddy?" Xertic nods and the girl squeals in excitement. Asuna opens up the menu of the house.

"How did Gamelus buy this?" She asks, staring at the multi-digit number price.

"He's a rogue. As am I. About half of our money tends to be stolen. I hope you don't mind." Asuna crosses her arms.

"It's not nice... but I guess is can accept it." Xertic rolls his eyes and buys the house. Yui opens the door and runs in.

"Uncle used to cook in here, and tell me stories... He almost forgot that he was trapped!" Yui grins happily, bouncing around the room. Xertic smiles at his daughter and leads Asuna upstairs.

"This part was my favorite." He walks into the master bedroom and throws open the curtain into a huge balcony. There were two tables with a few chairs each and a couch. But what caught Asuna's attention was the view. Since it was nighttime, the moon was shining brightly in the sky. The balcony was angled perfectly to stare at it. Asuna wipes tears from her eyes.

"This... it's ours... thank you!" Xertic stumbles a little as he catches Asuna, who was wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Don't let out all of your excitement. That was just the rehearsal. Now for the main act." Xertic opens his menu and presses a button. "Yui said it herself: How can she call you her mother if we didn't do this?" Asuna read the words from the pop-up. 'Xertic is requesting a marriage. Do you accept?' Asuna wipes more tears and accepts the request.

"I love you... I always have, treacherous demon."

"On the contrary, my lady, no one compares to you." Xertic bows his head and Asuna wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. This was a new feeling... love. Xertic never truly felt it, but now this must be what it is like. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses Asuna back, the moon illuminating the entire balcony.

-Real life, current time-

Xertic climbs up the house and grabs the window sill. He hauls himself up and into the room. Asuna was lying on the bed and he presses against the wall.

"Oh wait, she has on the death machine. We shapeshifters are not very observant," he says in daemon quietly, laughing to himself. The shapeshifter places a hidden camera under the desk and walks over to Asuna. He delicately puts a finger on her chin and grins. "Now I definitely see what Nobuyuki is after. Xertic better hurry up if we wants to save you." He was about to reach for the plug until he saw asuna's hand close around an imaginary one and smile happily.

"Oh dear, the death machine lets humans have emotions outside of it? Very well. Keep this moment Asuna. I will return." The shapeshifter turns swiftly and leaps out of the window.

-ALO, Xertic and Asuna's house-

Asuna opens her eyes and looks to her right. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the room. She reaches a hand out and stares at the gold ring on her finger. She smiles and turns over to see Xertic still asleep, breathing quietly through his mouth. It was always funny to think that the boy who would kill thousands of humans slept so innocently. Asuna sighs and fits her head under his chin and closes her eyes.

"Please don't let this be a dream..." Xertic slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head to look down at Asuna. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not really, no. Dont worry," he replies, laying back down as she nuzzles back into his neck. Xertic runs a hand through Asuna's blue hair and she sighs happily.

"Last night was wonderful, thank you..." Asuna whispers, nuzzling into his neck. Yui bursts through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry." Xertic smiles and gets up from the bed, rubbing his daughter's head.

"Alright, alright, we'll cook for you, my child. Will today be the day you try a soul, perhaps?"

"No." Xertic sticks a forked tongue out at his wife and Yui shakes her head.

"You told me I'm not old enough, daddy." Xertic picks her up and Asuna puts on casual clothes.

"Just a little test. I need to make sure that you're as innocent as possible so that if the day comes when I'm captured, you won't be questioned." Asuna puts a hand on his shoulder.

"That day won't come, I'll make sure of it, as long as you don't put yourself in danger."

"Yes ma'am..." Xertic sighs and puts down Yui, who runs to kitchen. Asuna follows her daughter as Xertic dives into his wife's shadow.

-Saturday, the Underworld-

Two demons stand in front of a large door, both equipped with two swords, a bow, a machine gun, and tranquilizer darts. The one on the left had greasy black hair and sapphire eyes that burned endlessly. His companion was shorter with blond hair and small horns protruding from the top of his head. The two guards look at each other.

"Can you believe the Dark One thought that this was our best job?" Greasy hair says in the demonic language to the other.

"This is horrible. We're lucky we got the bastards in this prison under the highest security possible. Otherwise I wouldn't step within 50 meters of this place."

"Can you believe those stupid humans think that their prisoners are actually dangerous? If they had that Twin Terror boy, the whole place would be torn apart." A voice whispers through their ears after the blond one said his reply.

"The Twin Terrors are never alone..." the two guard snap to attention and draw put their guns.

"Who's there?"

"Show yourself!" Behind them, Xertic was leaning against the door, watching them. He smirks and taps both of their shoulders. The two turn around as two black spikes impale them. Xertic shakes his head slowly and pulls out his arms, turning them back into normal hands.

"Satan put you two on the job because you're too stupid for any other one. I'll be taking these-" he plucks a key ring from a chain on the blond haired demon's uniform. Xertic unlocks the large door and walks into the prison. Instantly, he presses against the wall and melts into a shadow as two more guards pass him. After they disappear, Xertic begins scaling the wall. As he climbs, he looks at a small screen strapped to his wrist. A clone of himself was walking toward Satan's throne room, carrying a fake dagger. Xertic smiles to himself and turns off the screen, going back to climbing.

"All according to plan..."

* * *

**Whatd you think? Hope you liked it, and review if you want to. See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Escape

**I know, I know, I am super deepest , I'm back! I have fibals beginning this week, which is just wonderful... (Love sarcasm) but I will try to get my regulat updates. Please enjoy the chapter, and I hope that Gamelus is likeable with you guys.**

* * *

Lucifer sits in his throne with the other generals, watching Satan try his son. This was wrong, but Xertic does deserve the punishment. After all that he has done-

"Lucifer, pay attention," Satan snaps, Xertic snickering. "Now then, Xertic Ravenclaw. We had a deal. My dagger for your brother." Xertic nods.

"As you command, my liege," he says obediently, taking out the dagger. As soon as it enters the Demon King's hand, an alarm goes off. Lucifer stands up and leaps from his throne.

"What is this?" Xertic breaks out in laughter.

"I played my part. I should probably tell you  
that I am a clone." Xertic disappears, along with the dagger. Satan gnashes his teeth and glares at Lucifer.

"Stop him!"

_-Alfheim, Floor 66-_

Asuna sighs and stares at thousesiling. Xertic told her the risks, but she let him go. Why didn't she beg for him to stay? He could be dead now. Yui sits next to her mother and smiles.

"It's okay, mommy. Daddy can navigate the jail blindfolded! Uncle will return to us." Asuna smiles and sits tu small girl on her lap.

"Yui-chan, you're adorable. I know that he'll be fine, I just worry." Yui nuzzles under her mother's chin.

"Daddy said that he would be here in an hour, and I believe him!" The girl announces. Asuna giggles and strokes Yui's hair.

"Okay, okay..." the two sit in silence, hoping for the demon to return with his twin.

_-Underworld, the jail cells-_

Xertic kills the last guard and unlocks the door to the cells just as the alarm blares in his ears. He snaps his head back to the sound of more guards coming.

"Shit, I gotta go," he curses in the demonic language. Xertic pushes through the door and runs past a lot of growling prisoners. They reached out and clawed at his jacket, begging for freedom. Xertic brushes them off.

"Sorry, friends, not this time." He finally reaches a black door and switches to the link between his mind and Gamelus's. "Brother, it's the black door right?"

"You made it past that swarm of guards? I'm impressed. Yes, it's the large black door. But be careful, si-" the link cuts out as Xertic closes the door. He looks around at the dim room, staring at the fire on the torches that lit the room. A small ball of yarn rolls in between in his legs. A huge explosion is created, knocking Xertic to the ground. As the smoke clears, he acknowledges the blades held against his throat. They were shaped like long claws, and the led to the hands of a girl, who looked about his age.

"Azazel, I see you have grown." Azazel smiles at her half-brother.

"That I have, Xertic," she giggles, pressing the blades deeper in his throat. He grabs her wrist, spins around, and grabs her throat. He pins her to a wall and smiles.

"So you are my last line of defense, it seems? While I know this will not work, you know that joining my side against father is ideal." Azazel rolls her eyes.

"Gamelus gave me the whole story already. For now, I cannot betray him at the moment. The Dark One pays be a wealthy sum, and I plan on collecting it. Maybe then, I will betray him," she replies before kicking Xertic in the stomach. He opens a portal and pulls out a black sword.

"The same weapon modeled after my sword in Sword Art Online. Though this blade can kill demons as well. Want to put it to the test, sis?" Azazel purrs excitedly.

"I've been dying to know." The two dash at each other and slash at each other. sparks fly in between the blades as the bounce off of each other. Xertic parries a blow towards his stomach and slices down on her Azael's arm. She hisses and manages to cut a gash on his shoulder. Xertic takes out a small smoke bomb and throws it down, creating a screen of black black fog. Azazel coughs and her eyes glow. She looks through the fog and sees Xertic running at her on her left. She spins around quickly and slices at the boy, but his form disappears. In her state of confusion, an elbow slams into the back of her head, knocking her down. A hand catches her by the neck and Xertic holds his sword to his sister's throat.

"Come on, do you really think that I forgot about the vision you feline demons have? I'm surprised you didn't see that clone coming," Xertic says, smiling coldly. Azazel sighs.

"Gamelus is in the second door. if you get out of here quickly, Satan will not catch you. I'll say that I tried to stop you, but couldn't make it." Xertic helps her to her feet, sheathing his sword.

"Come with me. It's not too late. You don't need the money."

"Im not turning you in, that's all you will get from me," Azazel purrs, putting a hand on his cheek, "Get going, Twin Terror." Xertic rolls his eyes and runs to through the door on the other sid eof the room. Azael turns and climbs up the wall, ready to tell Satan her news.

_-Gamelus's Cell-_

Gamelus sits on his stone cot, playing a harmonica. He stops playing and raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, where did I get this..."

"Gamelus!" He looks up at Xertic, standing on the other side of the bars.

"Brother! You made it! Did Azazel give you a hard time?" Xertic unlocks the door and steps in.

"She was one of our only siblings to give me a challenge." The two embrace and Gamelus turns his head towards the alarm.

"We need to get out of here, quickly. Any second the guards will be here. Drake is at the door?" Xertic nods.

"Yes, we should be able to leave. Come on," The brothers dash out of the cell and open a door. They run out to a main corridor as a mob of guards enter on their left. The two brothers nod at each other and run straight towards the door on the other side. As the mob closes in, Xertic grabs Gamelus's arm as his brother's form turns black. He morphs into a giant sword and Xertic swings him across the giant mob. All of the demonic guards are sliced in half, blood coating the ground. Xertic holds the giant sword at his side, black chains wrapped around the hilt.

"That's the power of the twin terrors, bitches." The sword morphs back into Gamelus's laughing form. The two high five and open the door. Drake was on the outside in his hellhound form.

"Young masters, we need to leave."

"Right, let's go." Xertic hops on the beast's back, Gamelus sitting behind him. Black chains appear in Xertic's hands like reigns. He snaps them and Drake dashes off towards a huge portal. Behind them, there was a huge roar. Gamelus looks back to see a giant, black, winged creature flying after them. It's red eyes flare at them with anger.

"Dad is coming. True form. Drake, can you go any faster?" The hellhound growls and increases it's speed. A demonic guard flying next to Lucifer shoots a rifle. A dart spirals towards the three and hit's Xertic in the shoulder. he grunts in pain and pulls the dart out, poison dripping from the tip. Drake leaps up, advancing towards the portal. The last thing that the two brothers heard was the furious cry that emitted from their father before they were whisked away to the human world.

_-Xertic and Gamelus's House-_

Xertic stretches his arms as his brother sits down on the couch.

"That was terrifying," Gamelus mumbles. Drake walks in in his butler form and hands Gamelus a cup of tea.

"it is all over now, young master. Rest." Xertic was about to say something when a loud knocking was heard from the door. Xertic opens it up to Kirito, who was breathing hard.

"Xertic... Asuna... she's... not..."

"Kirito, calm down. Speak slowly. What about Asuna?" Kirito looks up, gritting his teeth.

"Asuna is gone. Her parents are hurt, her house is ransacked, and she's not anywhere. We tried calling her, but her phone was left in her room. when her father regained consciousness, he said that...' He closes his eyes and Xertic grips his shoulder.

"Finish speaking. Where is Asuna?" Kirito closes his eyes.

"Sugou has her. Mr. Yuuki tried to fight him, but failed. Asuna can be anywhere with that guy..." Gamelus walks up to the door.

"Sugou? Sugou Nobuyuki?" Xertic looks back at his brother.

"That bastard has Asuna. You okay to fight?" Ganelus cracks his knuckles.

"I have a score to settle with that terrible excuse of a human. Let's go save Asuna." Kirito raises an eyebrow.

"Who are you ?" Xertic smiles.

"I'll explain on the way, Kazuto. Drake, come." The butler walks towards the three boys, and the four of them set out to Asuna's house.

* * *

**That's that chapter. Will Xertic and Gamelus save Asuna? Will Kirito ever be a main character in any of my fanfictions? And will I ever stop talking like the announcer guy at the end of Pokémon episodes? I guess you will have to tune in next time to find out. XD sorry had to. Hope you like it, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bad Luck

**Ugh... Late again. Sorry I will do better. 6 favorites and this is how i thank you all? *Sigh* Oh well. Unlucky number 13! Yaaaay... Why am I cheering? Oh well. Here you are! I just want to put a disclaimer, no sexual things will be shown or read of in this chapter. Except for Shouzou but thats a spoiler and blah blah blah I'll stop now. Episode 24 of Season 1, I'm looking at you! Enjoy the chapter, it's longer to make up for the lack of chapters being on time.**

* * *

Asuna quietly sobs in the room that she was locked in. The room consisted of a dirty sink, a small pillow, a locked window, and a door that was padlocked on the other side. She couldn't remember exactly what happened, but all she could remember was someone knocking her out as soon as she logged off of ALO.

The door opens and Xertic walks into the room, smiling to himself. He snaps his fingers and summons a chair. He sits down and leans back, his eyes closed. Asuna glares at him through the tears in her eyes.

"You can get out that form, I know you're a fake." Xertic opens his eyes and sticks a forked tongue out.

"Fine," he says, smirking. His form turns black and he turns into an eight year old boy. The shapeshifter then scowls at Asuna. "And quit your blubbering. I don't want to hear it." The shapeshifter rubs his eyes. "It will all be over... I'll get my money, and be done... All over..."

"Who's paying you...?" He snaps his head towards Asuna and smiles deviously.

"All you need to know is that he would have paid me more if you were in restraints. But I didn't feel like going that far." With that, the shapeshifter turns away from Asuna in his chair and leans back. Asuna's mind was racing. She knew who had her, and it terrified her. The door opens and a man walks in, proving Asuna's horrors right.

"What are you still doing here?" Sugou snaps at the demon. The shapeshifter opens his eyes.

"Waiting for my payment."

"I told you once the job was done you will be paid. Now get out there and look out for Kirigaya," Sugou shouts back, pointing at the door. The shape shifter slowly got up and exited the room. "Finally..." Sugou looks up at Asuna, who was backing away.

"Let me go... Please... You don't know what you're doing..." Sugou let's out a laugh.

"You really think I will listen to a plea from you? Unless, of course, if it's for mercy. No, I want to have my fun first before I kill you and Kazuto. Relax, you won't be touched... Harmed, but not touched." Asuna closes her eyes. Xertic... Please tell me you're back...

-Unknown Location, present time-

Kirito raises an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight, Gamelus is your demon twin brother and you two have a permanent link to do whatever you want?" Gamelus shrugs.

"Yeah, pretty much. Brother and I can transform into any weapon when we are together. The possibilities are limitless," he responds. Xertic nods and tugs on the chains around Drake. The three were riding on the large hellhound to a warehouse, where Drake had followed Asuna's scent. A small boy walks out of the doors.

"The Twin Terrors themselves, my brother, and Kazuto Kirigaya. We have been expecting you." Drake looks up at the others.

"I will deal with my brother. You three get inside." The two demons and human nod and run past the two shapeshifters. Inside, Xertic instantly heard a cry out in pain, but there was another feeling in it... Was that-

"Brother, don't think like that yet." Gamelus puts a hand on Xertic's shoulder.

"You're right. Kazuto, you need to distract Sugou while Gamelus and I prepare. We will be invisible in the room with you. When you give the signal, we attack." Kirito nods.

"Ok. What if Sugou expects you?"

"Sugou doesn't know Xertic exists, but he will only remember my ALO avatar. It will be fine," Gamelus replies. Kirito nods, remembering the story the brothers told on his death. The three of them run up the stairs and Xertic and Gamelus turn invisible. Kirito walks into the room, Sugou on the other side.

"Welcome, Kirito-kun. I was hoping you would come." Kirito growls.

"Let Asuna go, you twisted parasite." Sugou laughs.

"Once I kill you, I have no restraint from ending her life. Once that is done, I can attack your friends and family, and my revenge will be fulfilled." Gamelus already wanted to strangle the man, but Xertic put a hand on his chest. Sugou pulls out a long knife from his lab coat, his popped eye pulsing. "You will pay for your crimes." Kirito breaks into a smile.

"I don't think I will. Now!" A huge blast occurs in the room like a concussion grenade. A loud ringing sang in Sugou's ears, and he felt the pressure of a sharp blade against his throat. The smoke clears to Kirito uncovering his ears and an 18 year old boy standing next to him. Another boy, looking identical to the latter, held a black dagger to Sugou's throat.

"Who are these two?" The first boy cracks his knuckles.

"You had a wonderful plan, Sugou Nobuyuki. However, it had a flaw. Kirito wants to save Asuna, but he isn't as angry as you want him to be, because the two of them are not dating. I am Asuna's boyfriend, Xertic Ravenclaw, and that is my twin." Xertic points to Gamelus, who spins around and slams Sugou into a wall, aiming the tip of the blade at his throat.

"You don't know me in this form, but how about now?" Gamelus's form changes into his ALO avatar, which looked similar to Xertic's. A look of horror and anger washed over Sugou's face.

"You... You tried to escape my game... I finished you off!" Gamelus sighs.

"You merely made it easier for my jailing to take place. Gamelus Ravenclaw, at your service. Brother, go get her. Kirito and I have this." Xertic nods and runs up the stairs and into a room. Asuna lay in the middle of the floor, bleeding from a cut in her stomach crying into her hands. Ger shirt was torm up from what looked like a knife, and he barely keot calm seeing the sight before him. Xertic walks up to her.

"No more... Please..."

"I don't plan on harming you..." Xertic gets down on one knee and Asuna opens her eyes. She slams into Xertic, hugging his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Sugou... He... He..." Xertic strokes her hair and shushes Asuna quietly.

"It's fine now. It's ok... Will you allow me to carry you?" Asuna nods slowly and Xertic picks her up in a bridal position. He walks down the stairs to the sound of Gamelus kicking Sugou in the face. "That's far enough," Kirito turns towards Xertic and gasps.

"Is Asuna... You devil!" He kicks Sugou in the side and the man falls unconscious. Gamelus breathes hard and was about to finish Sugou off when Drake walked into the room.

"The police have arrived, young masters." Xertic motions to the others.

"He's not worth it. We need to get Asuna to rest. She endured a lot today." Gamelus sighs, spits on Sugou's unconscious body, and walks out the door. Kirito soon follows, and Xertic looks at his butler. "Take the body. The police will want him." Drake bows and picks up Sugou. Xertic looks down at Asuna. "Any final requests?"

"Burn... This place... To the ground..." Asuna manages to say, before burying her head in his chest again. Xertic stares at a candle on a nearby desk, smirks evilly and his eyes flash.

"As you command, my lady." The flame explodes across the room as Xertic walks out of the building, shielding Asuna from the fire behind them.

-Asuna's house, 9 pm-

Xertic pours a cup of tea and hands it to Asuna, who was now in bed. Drake was tending to her family and fixing the damage as humanely possible as he could. Asuna sips it shakily and puts the cup down. Xertic bows his head.

"I am a disappointment. I could have gotten back sooner, but... My sister wasn't part of my plan. I sincerely apologize. You deserve much better than I." Asuna speaks one word.

"Stop." He looks up at his girlfriend. Asuna looks back at him, her face stained from tears. "Don't think you are a disappointment. Without you, I wouldn't be here. Gamelus is your brother, you had to save him. I... I can endure the pain..." She looks down at herself. Xertic sighs.

"I failed to protect you. You shouldn't be comforting me. You need to rest. When you wake up I will be at your side, ready to care for you. I don't care what your mother says." Asuna manages a smile. She holds out her hand and he links his fingers with her.

"Thank you for saving me..." Xertic embraces her and kisses her forehead and Asuna drifts to sleep. Gamelus was leaning on the doorway, watching silently.

"Sorry my rescue took up that much time. Sugou's damage could have been prevented..." Xertic ruffles his brother's hair.

"She'll be alright. Let's get you back to your niece, huh?" Gamelus smiles happily.

"I miss Yui." The two leave the room after the two of them smiling at Asuna. Our favorite human.

Downstairs, Kyouko was pushing Drake back. Xertic walks in and scoffs.

"He's trying to help you. The least you could do is accept it." Kyouko snaps her head towards the two demons.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mister. What in God's name are you doing with my daughter?!" Gamelus walks into the room.

"Blessing her?" Shouzou, who was sitting nearby, smiles warmly at the boy, who returns with a bow. "Good to see you too Mr. Yuuki."

"You don't have any say in this. I'm surprised Xertic even let's you speak." Both twins shoot a glare at Kyouko.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I control my brother? He has freedom to speak to whoever he wants, however he wants. My father is away, and my mother is dead, so don't try and think that it's our parents fault." Drake steps in between the three.

"Young master, now is not the time for this. If you continue, helping lady Asuna will be out of the question," he warns. Gamelus growls.

"At least thank us. Without Xer, Kazuto, and I, Asuna would be dead. And it would be your fault for it, since you adopted Sugou into the family." Kyouko smirks.

"You barely got there in time, you didn't do anything."

"Know what? Fuck you, Kyouko. Drake, Gamelus, we have a house to get to. Expect Asuna to be cared for in the morning, so get extra sleep. Good day, Mr. Yuuki, my deepest apologies for our behavior." With that, the three demons left the house. Kyouko was about to follow them, but Shouzou put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should have been grateful. Our daughter is alive because of them. Just think for a minute, okay?" Kyouko huffs and walks towards their bedroom. Shouzou walks into Asuna's room, and she stirs.

"What... Oh, hi Dad." Shouzou smiles.

"You alright, kiddo?" Asuna nods and shifts uncomfortably, the linen wrap around her stomach feeling loose.

"Xertic acted up again, huh?"

"Sadly, yes. Sometimes I swear that boy wants to see your mother break down. Also... You're secret?" Asuna blushes and looks away. She knew how much trouble she would get in, but Xertic had said that if she felt he was ready, her father could know about Xertic being a demon. "I can accept it." Asuna gasps and smiles happily.

"Seriously?" Shouzou nods.

"However, he needs to keep himself under control. I know that he fears for your safety, and I do too. I just don't want him to hurt you." Asuna nods.

"When we were younger, Xertic put my safety in top priority. I don't think now is any different." Asuna wraps her arms around her father, who embraces her back.

"Just promise me your areas will stay clear from any demonic ST-"

"That's far enough Dad." Shouzou laughs and walks to the door.

"Just making sure." He winks and closes the door.

* * *

**Well, thats all for this week. Saturday should bring forth another chapter. Thanks for sticking with my lateness! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Recovery

**Hey guys, not late! Saturday, as normal. And the chapter is normal length. So, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and you guys are enjoying the story so far. Here you are!**

* * *

-The next morning-

Xertic walks into his room, followed by Gamelus. Both brothers wore a tuxedo designed similarly to Drake's. They both held a silver plate with a dome on top, looking like the stereotypical butler. They both smile at each other and throw the plates. The tops come off as contents of food float in the air. A teapot steams up and pours the liquid into a cup. The toast and eggs fall perfectly on a plate Gamelus held as Xertic catches the teapot and cup. He places the cup on the plate and holds the teapot in his hands. The two boys bow in unison as Asuna sits up groggily in Xertic's bed.

"Good morning, my lady. You look well rested." Asuna looks at Xertic and Gamelus.

"Good morning Drak... Gamelus? Xertic? What are you two doing...?" She yawns and Xertic chuckles at how cute she looked.

"Drake needed to go to the police station for Mr. Nobuyuki's... Trial..." Gamelus snickers and finishes for his brother.

"And you had to be taken care of. So we stepped in to test out our knowledge." Asuna tilts her head to the side and Xertic takes the silver plate from Gamelus.

"Drake taught us how to be proper butlers if there were ever a time when he wasn't around to give his abilities to us. Today's tea is peppermint, to help wake you up." He hands Asuna the cup and she sips it. Gamelus hands her the plate of food.

"Eggs, sausage, and toast, my lady." Asuna smiles and takes the plate.

"Thank you, you two. You would make wonderful butlers." The two brothers nudge each other, laughing under their breaths. Gamelus then looks at Xertic and his brother nods. He then turns and leaves the room. Asuna looks at Xertic. "What was that about?"

"Gamelus will be with his niece today, leaving us two by ourselves." Xertic bows and Asuna giggles, blushing.

"That sounds nice. Anyways, my dad woke me up last night to tell me that he accepts your secret." Xertic smiles evilly.

"There's another who knows my secret."

"You know it's right, Xer. At one point my mother will need to know too... When she isn't as protective..." Asuna sighs and looks down at the bed sheets sadly. Xertic materializes next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, Asuna's head fitting under his chin.

"She'll warm up to me, and I should apologize for my behavior towards her last night. But, remember, no matter what she says, you're always welcome here." Asuna stares into Xertic's emerald eyes, even though she knew the eyes of a Reptilian Demon were hypnotic. He places a finger on her chin and pecks Asuna's forehead before appearing at the door.

"Come now, cleansing time. Don't worry, I will keep my eyes closed, no peeking." Asuna sighs and gets up from the bed.

-ALO, World Tree-

Gamelus opens his eyes and looks up. A buzzsaw was 6 inches from his face.

"What the- where am I?" He turns his head and notices his hands were tied to a table with blood on it. His blood. "Oh, wait, I remember. I died here." Gamelus let's out a laugh. It had been so long, but he remembered it clearly, like it happened yesterday. Gamelus breaks the ropes and gets off of the table. All of the torture devices Oberon used on him were all here, in perfect condition. Gamelus walks to a door and opens it up. He walks out onto a tree branch and looks up.

"Daddy?" Gamelus turns to see a Navigation Pixie fly up to his shoulder.

"Of all the people, I would expect you to tell us apart, Yui." Yui gasps.

"Uncle? You're back!" She turns into her human form and hugs Gamelus around his neck. He laughs and holds the girl in his arms.

"You're that surprised? Your father would stop at nothing to get me back to my family," he says, pressing his forehead to hers. Yui then gets excited.

"Daddy and Mommy got your house cleaned up, it looks really nice!" Gamelus smiles.

"So you've recognized Asuna as your mother, huh, you little rascal? I'm glad they like it. Well, I gotta get off of this tree. Get ready for a long ride, Yui." Yui nods and turns into her pixie form. She dives into Gamelus's hood and wings sprout from his back, the Spriggan blackness shining in the sunlight. He runs to the edge of the branch and jumps off.

Yui stares at the ground with a scared look and Gamelus holds up 3 fingers.

"3...2...1..." The boy swings his legs down and pushes off of the ground. Yui slowly opens her eyes and Gamelus smirks. "Admit it, you were scared."

"Was not."

"Yes, you were."

"You can't prove anything, Uncle." Yui crosses her arms and holds her head up.

"Not with you acting too cute for me to handle," Gamelus replies as he lands on the ground softly. Another Spriggan lands next to Gamelus.

"OK, is it Xertic? Or Gamelus?" Kirito asks, looking to the sky.

"Xertic is taller than you, I'm your height. That's how you can tell."

"Hi Uncle Kirito!" Kirito smiles.

"That was quite a fall there. Why were you at the World Tree?" Gamelus turns his head towards the giant plant.

"I died up there. The creator of this world, Sugou, has a little torture room up there." Kirito frowns.

"So that's what happened. Asuna was trapped up there as well. Luckily we defeated Sugou before-" A pink haired leprechaun lands on the ground, interrupting Kirito.

"Oh god, you're here again? I can't escape you..." Gamelus smiles evilly.

"I'm afraid, Lisbeth, that you will need to deal with me twice. Xertic is offline, so now you have me to hate." Liz widens her eyes.

"No! Not you two! Ugh... Why did you two have to enter my life..." Kirito puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you hate Xertic and Gamelus? I don't really get it."

"I wouldn't if they weren't so stuck up and annoying!" Gamelus sighs and laughs under his breath. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**That's all for now. Please drop a review. Not to be needy, but i really want to know how im doing on this fic, and if it's enjoyable. Thats all. See you next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The duel

**Alright, I got reviewed! It doesnt sound like a huge accomplishment, but it is. Thank you! I know I'm late-ish time wise, but I had a family gathering and didnt get to my phone until now (Usually type A/N last XD) Anyways, thank you, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

-Xertic's bathing room, 9 a.m.-

Asuna was laying in a large pool filled with warm water. The bottom was just low enough so that she could sit down and have her head and top of her shoulders out of the water. To her left was a shampoo, conditioner, and body wash bottle. To her right, through the steam in the room, was Xertic, constantly checking the temperature of the water. He was humming some song that Asuna couldn't recognize.

"Xertic?" He stops humming.

"Yes, my lady?"

"What are you singing?" Xertic smiles and pours hot water into the pool.

"An old song, Billy Joel's 'Piano Man'. I'm assuming you don't recognize it?" Asuna shakes her head and looks back at the water. "Very old, very wonderful song. Of course, 2025 brings on this dubstab and bay band crap that I can't listen to without cringing." Asuna rolls her eyes.

"Dubstep and Boy Bands, you mean?"

"One sounds like a robotic goat going through extreme pain, and the other is just auto tuned voices of boys who talk about relationships that they don't even have." Asuna laughs.

"The first one, I agree. But the latter is completely false." Xertic sighs and looks up at the marble ceiling.

"If you find me a boy band that I won't call utter shit, I'll... Watch a marathon of romantic movies. No blindfold, and I can't leave while I watch them." Asuna looks up at her boyfriend.

"Feeling confident? If I can't do it, I'll do the same, but with horror movies." Asuna instantly regretted saying it, but she wanted to see Xertic cry to a romantic comedy.

"Alright then," Xertic says, drying off his hands, "A deal is a deal. Now then, time to get out, an hour is far too long in the bath."

-The Mall, 11 a.m.-

Asuna leans against the wall, searching for what Xertic could only assume to be the boy band he is supposed to like. This break gave Xertic a minute to think. What bothered him the most was what that demon shot him with. He touches the back of his shoulder and winces just in time for Asuna to look up.

"What's wrong?" She pockets her phone and walks over to Xertic.

"Um... it's nothing. Just a scratch or something." Asuna sighs and crosses her arms.

"You're a great liar (which isn't a nice trait) until you talk to me. If something happened I want to help." Xertic sighs.

"On my way out of Hell," he brings his voice to a whisper, "Lucifer and another demon were chasing us. The demon shot me with this dart. It's now starting to burn on my right hand, around my symbol, and where I was shot." Asuna smiles.

"Take off your jacket." Xertic looks around and takes Asuna's arm. He runs to an alleyway and removes the jacket. Asuna was able to see scales lining his arms. This wasn't new, though, all reptilian demons had this. Asuna makes a circle motion with her finger and he turns around. She pulls down his shirt near his shoulder and sees a deep cut. It was surrounded by a green color.

"What does it look like?"

"Like an infected cut. You said your symbol is burning, too?" Xertic was already pulling his glove off. His symbol looked perfectly fine.

"It's not any different." Asuna was walking around to Xertic's from and looking at his hand.

"It looks fine. But if it gets worse, tell me." Asuna says, smiling shyly. Xertic puts his glove back on.

"I don't think a simple band-aid and sticker saying 'U R GR-8' is going to help. But thank you." Xertic says, wrapping an arm around Asuna's waist. She blushes and buries her face in his chest.

"I try..." Xertic suddenly smiles evilly.

"You know, Asuna, a guy and a girl alone in an alleyway is never good." Asuna pulls away, red as a tomato.

"S-shut up!" She turns and runs back to the hallway and Xertic follows, laughing to himself.

"Far too easy." He whispers to himself. Halloween is going to be even better.

-ALO, floor 22, Kirito's house-

Gamelus opens his menu, checking his inventory.

"Reaper's Blades... White Death... Throwing knives... everything is here." Kirito looks over at the demon.

"You know, I always wondered if demons fought differently in a duel. What do you say?" Gamelus smirks.

"If you're asking for a duel, I say let's do it. I always wanted to meet you, black swordsman. Xer and I watched you duel before, I wanted some action. Coming Yui?" The little girl had dozed off in Gamelus's hair, and she was woken up by her uncle.

"Hai... What did I say yes to Uncle?" The two boys laugh and Kirito leads Gamelus to an arena.

-Fighting Dojo-

Gamelus stands at one end of a stadium, looking at his opponent. Kirito pulls out a red sword and his Elucidator.

"You recognize the blade?"

"Of course. I guess its my turn. I'll be duel wielding myself." Gamelus touches a button on his menu and two daggers appear above him. Their hilts were midnight black with a skull at the end. a gray blade came out of the skulls' mouths. "These babies were a reward from floor 66. Rare drop. Reapers Blades."

Kirito watches as Gamelus then puts up his hood. What was he planning? The hood would provide a slight disadvantage for his vision. However, Kirito wanted to see where he was going with this. The two boys bow and Yui speaks up.

"Ready? Start!" Gamelus throws a smoke bomb down on the ground, covering the arena. Kirito coughs and begins moving, trying to keep his position a mystery. Gamelus appears in front of Kirito and kicks him square in the stomach, knocking him down.

"Relying on loss of sight?"

"Sort of." Kirito smirks and rolls to the side out of the way of the dagger. He stands up and the two begin clashing blades together. Sparks flew off of the blades as they connected. Kirito activates Starburst Stream, his 16 hit combo. Gamelus played defense through the whole combo, losing an eighth of his health.

Gamelus's blades turn green and Kirito tightens his grip on the swords. "Reaper Slash." Kirito managed to block most of the 20 hit combo, but he was left with half of his health.

"Damn. 20 hits?" Gamelus smiles, licking his jagged teeth.

"Oh stop it you." The boys go back to fighting, Gamelus switching between daggers and throwing knives while Kirito used magic and his swords. Eventually, Gamelus was knocked to the ground, his health at zero. Kirito pants before falling to the ground as well, his health also gone.

"Tie?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely." They break out in laughter, and the two look over at the sound of clapping. Asuna and Xertic were standing at the entrance of the dojo, clapping.

"That was entertaining. Im disappointed, brother, letting a human match you." Asuna looks at Xertic.

"In his defense, Kirito is the best player in SAO." Gamelus stands up and helps Kirito up.

"Still, you matched a demon. Nice job, man."

"Same to you." Yui was on Asuna's shoulder, cheering. Xertic looks at his twin.

"Anyways, ready for tomorrow? Our favorite holiday is upon us." Gamelus grins.

"Halloween, can't wait. You two got the decorations, right?" Asuna nods.

"Yep! It's all there. You two are coming to Agil's party, right?" Kirito nudges Xertic.

"Scare-fest. Horror movies, drinks, and jump scares the whole night." Asuna shudders at the jump scares. Xertic and Gamelus both hold up a thumbs up and speak in unison.

"Count us in. Of course, after we scare the crap out of children for the first half of Halloween." Xertic puts his fingers on his face.

"The thought of their screams... magical. Now, Gamelus needs to meet the others." Asuna perks up.

"Okay, I think they are at Liz's shop. C'mon." The two brothers smile deviously at each other, ready to bring torment to the blacksmith, and follow Asuna and Kirito out of the dojo.

* * *

**Alright, thats all for this time. Once again, thanks for the reviews, and keep em coming so I know I'm doin good. Also I dont know when but I plan on posting some other fanfictions. One on Pokemon and one on Danganronpa i believe. Nothing is final so dont quote me on it. Ill tell you guys if it's going to happen. See you next week!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pumpkin Screams

**Happy Fourth of July to all of my Americans! Home of fried chicken, fried oreos, and freedom! And... um... happy Saturday to the rest of you...? Naturally this is why I am two hours late. "Absol what the hell are you doing?" 2 fantastic reviews (That ill reply to later) and this is my thanks?! Im repeating myself. Oh well. This chapter is going to give you the spooks. Though writing just isnt as bad with no jump scares. Purely the atmosphere. STILL ITS PRETTY SPOOPY, DONT FORGET IT! *Sigh* Ill stop now...**

* * *

Drake opens the door to 4 small children. One had on a vampire costume, one was a princess, one was a skeleton, and the last was a character from his masters' video games, Link he believed.

"Trick or Treat!" Drake chuckles.

"While treat is customary, I prefer trick." He flashes his jagged teeth and lashes out at the children. They scream and run down the road, crying. Drake shakes his head and walks back inside. "Young master, I finished your cloak."

"Ah, thanks Drake." Gamelus walks downstairs and picks up the cloth. "Looks great this costume is gonna be amazing. Think those pathetic humans remember The Headless Horseman?"

"The better," Drake replies. "Otherwise I will have lost faith in the holiday." The two were going to act as a double costume: Gamelus as the Headless Horseman and Drake as a skeletal horse. Xertic was sitting with Asuna in the living room on the couch. He was listening to something through headphones while Asuna watched him closely. He takes the ear buds out.

"So? How was it?" Asuna asks with puppy eyes. Xertic shakes his head.

"Even more autotuned than the last one. Sorry Asuna, you lost. Every last boy band was awful." She sulks and Xertic snaps his fingers. DVDs appear in his hand. "These are for tonight." He clicks his glasses and Asuna whimpers. Gamelus looks into the room.

"Earth to love birds. We're leaving." Xertic turns his head.

"Got it. And don't call us lovebirds. I'm not done birdy demon that tweets or quacks. I hiss." The two stick out forked tongues and Xertic leaps off of the couch. "What to wear... Oh! I'll be Lord Death!" He walks in front of a mirror and his Drake appears next to him. A black cloak is draped on Xertic's back and a hood that covers his eyes is pulled over his head. His hands turn white and bony and a brown staff materializes on them. A long scythe blade is attached to the end and Drake bows.

"Lord Death would be proud. My lady, I will assist you at once." Xertic runs his finger along the blade and Asuna breaks from her trance.

"OK." Asuna gets up from the couch and follows Drake to the dressing room.

_-Agil's Bar, 7 p.m.-_

Xertic shoulders his scythe and looks down at the witch girlfriend standing next to him. She catches his gaze and blushes, knowing the costume was a little tight on her body.

"Xertic, Asuna, c'mon in," Klein says, interrupting the awkward moment. He was dressed as a zombie with blood on his face. His clothes were tattered and exposed rotten ribs.

"Nice costume, Klein. Though zombies do look a little different," Xertic replies, letting down his hood as he walks in. Klein pats his back.

"I already know you're going to give me a history lesson. Let's at least go to the bar, eh?" They walk to the bar and Asuna finds Liz and Silica sitting at a table.

"Hey Asuna. That costume is so cute!" Silica says, waving. Liz smiles slyly.

"Seems a little tight, don't you think?" Asuna waves her arms.

"Its not supposed to be like that, I swear!" Silica giggles and a black blade goes against Liz's throat.

"If you are going to tease my mistress, you should at least have a decent costume..." Xertic says, lightly putting bony fingers on her neck.

"My costume is better than yours. I'm a serial killer." Xertic leans back and taps his chin.

"Nah, you look like your normal self." He dodges a punch and appears back at the bar. Kirito, dressed as Jason, the villain from Friday the 13th, fist bumps Xertic. Agil pours him the bottle of blood. He sported a Dracula costume, which fit him well.

"Where's your brother, wasn't he coming?" Xertic nods and sips the cup.

"He's making a grand entrance. I think you're all going to like his costume." Xertic turns and snaps his fingers. Faintly in the distance, the sound of a horse fills the air. All of the lights turn off, making Klein spit out his beer in surprise. The sound of laughter gets closer and Xertic puts his fingers together. "Here he is."

The door bursts open to a man in a black cloak riding a demonic horse with beaming red eyes. The horse stands on its hind legs and whines while the pumpkin that replaced the man's head laughs loudly. He pulls out the dislodged head of Gamelus and throws it at the table Asuna, Silica, and Liz sat. It gnashes its teeth at Liz and rolls off towards the man. He gets off the horse, takes the pumpkin off his shoulders, and fits the head back on. All of the lights turn off and Xertic falls on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Woo!" The horse turns into Drake, who was also doubling over.

"We got them good." Liz breaks the silence.

"What was that?!" Gamelus looks over.

"Don't you read folklore? The headless horseman, obviously. And he probably made you scared to death." Kirito shrugs.

"Well, it worked on me." Silica bounds up to Gamelus.

"That was so cool!" Klein had followed suit, awing the costume. Xertic looks at the table and notices someone was missing. He walks over and gets down on his knees. He finds Asuna under the table with her eyes closed and teeth clenched.

"You alright under there?" Asuna opens her eyes and shakes her head. "He didn't mean to scare you that much." He reaches a normal hand out to her and Asuna takes it.

"I know, I'm not in spirit. But you know how I am with horror..." She climbs out and hides her face in his chest.

"That's the worst you're going to see. Unless I plan on taking my head off, but I'll think twice. You good now?" Asuba nods her head and kisses his cheek. "Aww, now I need your soul, I can't get drunk without covering a soul with blood." Asuna smiles and crosses her arms.

"You know the answer." He shrugs.

"Worth a shot." Xertic materializes back to the bar and Asuna sits back down. Sinon wakes up from her nap and sips her bottle of wine.

"Wha... I miss?" Gamelus sits down next to her.

"My grand entrance. It was magical." She rubs her eyes.

"Oh, hey Gamelus..." The two began a conversation and Xertic smiles.

"Think they'll hit it off?" Kirito asks, also watching them.

"They really liked each other when I took him to meet you all. I say why not, he needs it. After three months of jail and three billion years of rejection, this is good for Gamelus." Klein was already drunk by the time the party was in full swing. Drake had even brought Yui in her pixie form, so she got to see everyone in real life. She switched between her pixie and human form while bouncing around to people.

"This is so much fun!" Xertic ruffles his daughter's hair and gets up.

"Gamelus, look after Yui! I'll be leaving, my little soul. Your uncles and aunts will take care of you." Yui nods.

"OK, bye Daddy. Are you and Mommy leaving?" Xertic nods and she rubs over to Asuna. He turn back towards the bar and takes the bottle.

"I'll restock for you, Agil." The bartender nods.

"You got it. Have a good night, Xertic." He walks over to Asuna.

"Ready for your punishment?" She sighs.

"I guess so..." The two of them leave the party and walk into the night.

_-November 1st, 1 a.m., Xertic's House-_

Xertic was laying on Asuna's shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Asuna, on the other hand, was wide awake and staring at the screen. She hugged a pillow with a death grip and looks at the pile of DVDs.

"That's all... I'm alive." Xertic stirs and his fangs gnash together. Asuna looks down and smiles. "Nightmare. Or dream, in his case." She strokes his brown hair soothingly. Xertic's fist clenches and he wake up.

"What... Did I fall asleep?" Asuna giggles.

"Around Saw ll, I believe." He smiles and sits up.

"So you watched them all. I'm impressed." He looks at the clock. "It's not too late to sneak you back into your house..." Asuna blushes.

"Can... Can I sleep here? W-With you...?" Xertic looks back at her and smiles slyly.

"I would like that." He stands up and Asuna holds her arms out. He sighs and picks Asuna up in a bridal position. He walks upstairs and places her on his bed.

"Did I ever tell you I hated Halloween?" Asuna asks, snuggling into Xertic after he instantly changes into a green t-shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"Many times, and I heard you all eleventeen of them. Yet here you are, just going through the trauma of watching Jigsaw slay his 'game contestants'." The two close their eyes and fall asleep. Outside, The sound of Gamelus's Horseman laugh echoes throughout the neighborhood as he rides through the night, ready to scare ever poor soul in his path.

* * *

**Alright, spooky enough? Well I cant get your opinion, Im not next to you... Well I am going to leave before I say anything stupid. How you liked the chapter with the little fluffiness, but spooky ending. Just be glad these two demons aren't real, or else your house might be their next spot... or are the real? Heh heh heh... Good night...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A threat

**Welp, my lateness is starting to get regular... My apologies to the people who looked on Saturday for a new chapter. I swear I'll get it right next time! I might as well change the day I post... but I digress. Here we are! Chapter 17. Yeah, thats it.**

* * *

Asuna opens her eyes and stares at Xertic's sleeping face. She always loved how normal he looked. She slowly closes a fist and gets ready to wake him up by hitting his head.

"Touch me and I will consume your petite soul, Asuna." Asuna pouts.

"That's not fair, you can't pretend to be asleep?" Xertic opens one eye, his pupil a black slit surrounded by flowing green.

"Is Asuna sad because she couldn't wake me up from my perfect nightmare? I'm sorry, I'll go back to sleep," Xertic replies before closing his eyes. Asuna rolls her eyes and sits up.

"No need to be rude about it. Besides, if you fell for it I WAS going to make you feel better..." Xertic's mouth opens and a long forked tongue rolls out. His eye flashes open and his teeth grow longer.

"How so, my dear?" He sits up and gets out of the bed, his clothes turning into his normal attire. "Too bad you have school to get ready for." Asuna sighs and leaves the room, going for a shower. Xertic's phone rings. "Yes?"

"I will not be angry with you as long as she is safe and she gets to school on time." Xertic could hear Kyouko's worried voice through the phone clearly.

"Mrs. Yuuki, relax. You need to learn to trust me. Asuna is getting ready as we speak." He walks downstairs and out the door, checking the mailbox.

"It is going to take a lot before I trust you, boy. Tell Asuna her new suitor is-"

"Sorry, you're breaking up Mrs. Yuuki, can't hear you well. Did you say Asuna is free for this week? That's great!" Xertic barely held back his laughter.

"I know you can hear me! Tell her-" Xertic hangs up, pockets his phone, and falls on the ground, laughing. Drake walks up to his master and helps him up.

"Aren't you clever, my lord?" Xertic calms down.

"Indeed I am, Drake. Don't you forget it." Asuba walks up to the two, dressed and holding her school bag.

"Let's go, I will be late if we leave any time after." Xertic nods and the two walk off. Drake takes the mail inside, prepared to burn all of the tax letters.

_-The High School, 7 a.m.-_

Xertic watches as Asuna enters the school, smirking. He was about to turn and leave when he hears a rustling coming from the bushes near him. He points his left hand at the sound and a black snake launches from his shirt sleeve. It coils around a body and Xertic pulls back, revealing the man who was watching him.

"If you want tips on being sneaky, don't let your target know of your presence." The man growls and spits dirt from his mouth.

"It doesn't matter, I got the information I needed. I assume I should introduce myself." He stands up and Xertic retracts the snake into his shirt. "I'm Lex, Asuna's 'suitor'. However, I am better known as a member of a special guild in SAO." Xertic smiles and outs a hand on his hip.

"Let me guess, that guild would be Laughing Coffin? Otherwise I'd say Titan's Hand but those guys aren't as popular as you guys." Lex reveals the laughing coffin symbol on his wrist.

"My, you're clever. I really hope that you don't die anytime soon so I can have the honor of killing you." Xertic laughs.

"Join the club. Sugou, Satan, Lucifer, and a few others would love to meet you. You can all go out for coffee and exchange plans for world domination," he clutches his sides as he doubles over at his own joke.

"You should not be laughing, Xertic. I have ways of getting what I desire. Asuna and Kirito will be dead, and then our guild will rule this land under respect and fear from our citizens." Xertic sighs.

"Well good luck with that." He walks next to Lex and stops, now whispering in his ear.  
"I should tell you that I can sense when Asuna isn't in pain. It pays to be a demon. If you so much as lay a finger on Kirito or Asuna, I will personally rip out your soul, drench it in your blood, and get drunk from it." His fingers drag across Lex's chest. "As long as a I live, I will protect Miss Yuuki from anything, be it demon, angel, or human. I will never stop. I can live for ever, anyways. Have a nice day." He winks at Lex and walks away. Lex growls in his direction.

"Making a threat to me makes a threat to the whole guild!" Xertic waves a hand.

"Let 'em come. Their lives will still end." Lex grunts and walks off into the woods.

_-The park, 4 p.m.-_

Xertic and Asuna lay on the side of a hill, watching the clouds in the sky. Xertic points up.

"That looks like Cerberus playing with his huge bone that came from a dragon's carcass." Asuna tilts her head.

"I just see a snowman." Xertic snickers and Asuna smiles at him.

"The differences between humans and demons. So hilarious..." Xertic sighs and closes his eyes.

"Do angels ever attack you, Xer?" Asuna asks, now curious about his supernatural knowledge.

"Do they ever, in fact, when Gamex was born, God created another angel to help balance us out. We were pretty powerful," he replies, licking his teeth.

"Gamex?" Xertic stares into Asuna's eyes.

"Gamex is the name Gamelus and I gave our real form. When I was born, it was supposed to be one entity. However, he realized how much power he had. So much that his birth would kill him. He split himself up into two beings and shared his power to them. Thus the twin terrors were born. Gamex is the single entity." Asuna looks up at the sky.

"So if the time came, could you and Gamelus combine into Gamex?" Xertic nods.

"However, it uses a lot of energy. Also, he's unstable, insane, and we can't do it forever. We have joined together once, and Drake had to keep us in bed for a week." Asuna looks at Xertic, imagining the pain they must have gone through. Xertic sits up. "I... Um... Forgot to mention something. You're new suitor... He's Laughing Coffin." Asuna leaps up.

"He's WHAT?!" Xertic winces, not used to her yelling.

"Yeah, he said that he will be targeting you and Kirito. And... He is probably after me as well, since I threatened him..." Asuna sighs in her hand.

"Xertic..."

"You're my mistress, I can't allow you getting hurt." Xertic stands up and looks out. "I made my point clear. But, this is Laughing Coffin. A demon won't stop them at all." Asuna stares at the ground.

"I... I need to talk with my mother about this..." Xertic nods and the two walk back in silence.

_-11 p.m., Xertic's house-_

Xertic smelt the smoke first. His eyes flash open and he leaps from his bed. Gamelus bursts through the door.

"We need to get out of here! The fire is spreading!"

"Right, grab everything." The two rush and gather everything from the house as fast as possible. Xertic runs from his room and finds Yui putting her toys in a pink backpack. She looks at Xertic with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, why is this happening...?" He picks her up.

"I don't know, Yui. But we have to hurry." He swings out her window and puts her down on the ground. Gamelus soon follows with two black bags.

"Where's Drake?"

"Young masters!" The two look back at the house. Xertic runs towards the door and smashes through it. He maneuvers past burning rubble and finds Drake trapped under a table. Xertic lifts part of the burning wood up and helps Drake climb out. "You had no need to save me."

"Shut up and run outside." Xertic and Drake run to the door and rejoin Gamelus and Yui. Xertic pants. "Is it over?" A huge explosion knocks the four to the ground, leaving the small shack a rubbled, burning mess.

"Shit..." Gamelus curses under his breath. Drake picks up a piece of paper with a coffin and a laughing face on it.

"This is a message. Don't get in our way." Xertic stares at the note.

"So they caused this..." He mutters, rage filling his voice. Drake walks up to the house.

"I will work on rebuilding. You three find a place to stay at for now." The twins and AI nod and walk down the road. Drake turns black and transforms into a hose, shooting a powerful blast of water at the raging fire. Xertic sighs and looks back at the house.

"Asuna is going to kill me..." He touches the heart shaped necklace on his neck. Gamelus puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just worry about a home first, brother," he says reassuringly. Yui closes her eyes, drifting off into deep sleep.

* * *

**Alright, there you are. I will try and be on time again, but these things happen. And if you're a new reader who hasn't been their for when I was late, this is meaningless. Adios!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Moving in

**Alright, I am like an hour late, but hey, this is going up on Saturday! Now, next week may be the last chapter for three weeks. The following week I am camping and will be limiting my phone usage, I am going on vacation the week after, and I am going to another vacation the week after. I may get a chapter up that week but I don't know. So, look out for the chapter on the third week, but if not, I am very sorry. Anyways, let's get this baby started!**

Kirito opens his door to see Xertic and Gamelus leaning against the door frame, Yui sleeping in Xertic's jacket in her pixie form. He raises an eyebrow at their luggage.

"What's up?" Xertic looks up.

"We need a place to stay... For a few weeks..." He nods and they walk in.

"What happened?" Gamelus grits his teeth.

"We'll explain later." He leads them to the living room, where Sugu and another boy sat. They both look up at the three.

"Wait here, I'll ask my aunt if you can stay. Sugu, come with me." Sugu gets up.

"Coming," she replies, leaving the twins with the other boy. Xertic and Gamelus both turn their heads at him and speak in unison.

"'Sup?" He gulps.

"I- I'm Shinichi, or Recon, if you guys play Alfheim." Gamelus smiles, flashing jagged teeth.

"We sure do. I'm Gamelus, this idiot'" he nudges Xertic, who sticks a forked tongue out at him, "is Xertic. I'm guessing... Sugu's boyfriend?" Recon nods and blushes deeply. Xertic laughs.

"Be glad yours doesn't have a nasty temper. When she gets angry, that is..." Gamelus yawns.

"You mean when Asuna finds out you are here, your house is gone, and you didn't go to her first?" Xertic growls.

"Would her mother let us in? Besides, Yui isn't known to her yet..." Recon perks up.

"Asuna? I know her. The one Kazuto-sama and his friends saved?" Xertic nods. "Where were you then?" He asks.

Gamelus clears his throat before Kirito comes downstairs, followed by Sugu and another woman.

"Xertic, Gamelus, my Aunt Midori." The woman smiles and the two brothers bow.

"We thank you for letting us stay," they speak in unison. Midori shakes her head.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm going back to bed now, don't stay up too late, you two." Midori winks at Suguha and Shinichi, who blush. She chuckles to herself and walks upstairs. Kirito looks back at the twins.

"I guess you guys can sleep on the couch. If you need anything the kitchen is that way." He points over his shoulder and Gamelus nods.

"Cool, thanks." The two brothers walk towards the coach and snap their fingers. The couch unfolds into a bed with black pillows and a red blanket. Xertic smiles.

"Beautiful." Gamelus falls on the bed and pulls a remote from his jacket.

"It even vibrates." He presses a button and sighs in relief. Xertic lays next to him closes his eyes, drifting to sleep.

_-The next morning-_

Kirito walks downstairs and steps into the kitchen, ready to make himself toast. Gamelus and Xertic turn around from the stove and bow.

"Good morning, Kazuto-kun. Would you like some breakfast?" The two ask in unison, gesturing to the plate full of food. Kazuto stares in awe.

"You guys did not have to-" Xertic holds up a hand.

"You are allowing us to stay in your home, the least we could do is save you the trouble of breakfast." Gamelus teleports above the table.

"Here we have a traditional Japanese breakfast, as well as sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles straight from American kitchens, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Please enjoy." Sugu and Shinichi had walked in at this moment, both staring in amazement. The doorbell rings and Xertic leaves the room.

"Who could that be...?" He opens the door to Asuna, standing with her arms crossed. He tenses and spins around, ready to hide in a shadow. Asuna grabs his collar.

"You aren't getting away that easily." Xertic gags as the cloth pulls on his throat. Gamelus walks into the room and instantly looks away.

"Hey... Asuna... What's up?" Asuna points at the both of them.

"Why didn't you come to me first?!" Xertic escapes her grip and tugs on his collar.

"Because we knew this was what would happen."

"Drake had to go against orders and tell me where you two were after I went to see why you hadn't shown up at my house. And I find a pile of rubble!" Gamelus lowers his head.

"Sorry, my lady... But do you honestly think your mother would have let us stay at your house?" Xertic nods.

"We couldn't take the chance, so we went to where we knew that a place to stay was guaranteed." Asuna sighs.

"I... I could have convinced her..." Xertic gets up and takes her hand.

"It's OK, we got it covered. Thank you for *ahem* not killing us..." Kazuto clears his throat and the three of them look back at him.

"I believe you owe us an explanation before we head off to school?" Gamelus nods and beckons them to the living room. After they all sit, Xertic begins.

"Asuna's newest suitor is a member of the elusive PK guild, Laughing Coffin. When I brought Asuna to school, I found him hiding in the bushes, watching us. His name was Lex, and he was planning on attacking you, Kirito, and Asuna. I threatened him, making me a target. As a result, a bomb was set in my house, causing a fire, followed by an explosion. I am assuming that this was supposed to try and tempt my anger." Kazuto clenches his fist.

"We need to go after them," He says through gritted teeth. Asuna shakes her head.

"No, that won't help. We can't do this by ourselves. Xertic and Gamelus, you two should lay low. We can call the police, I am sure they are hiding out somewhere." Gamelus shakes his head.

"No, Kazuto is right. The police will be of no help to us. To my understanding, Laughing Coffin will not stop until they kill their targets. We need to stop this on our own. The four of us and Drake can do this." Xertic pipes up.

"Three demons on our side will be essential for victory. I agree with my brother. Also good job, Game, usually I would have made the plan," he says, patting his twin's back. Asuna closes her eyes.

"Okay, we will fight them. But, if things go bad, we should call the police." Kazuto nods in agreement.

"Only if things get dire." Xertic and Gamelus smile evilly.

"Alright, let's go breaks some bones."

* * *

**There you, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and stuff if you want to.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Confroting

**Alright, here it is, on time! YAY! *happy music* ahem, stop it. Now, this is going to be the last chapter for 2, maybe 3 weeks. Im sorry, but thats how it is. My life is, surprisingly, busy. Its summer, a lot of plans happen, whatever, you guys dont care for that. Lets go!**

* * *

_-Unknown Location-_

Lex stands over a table, staring at a map.

"My liege, the plan is ready. I will deliver the fugitives momentarily." A radio beside springs to life as a deep voice speaks from its speakers.

"Excellent, bring them to me, and perhaps we can finally advance." The signal cuts out and Lex enters another room. Two men sit at a table, throwing darts at a dartboard.

"Is everything ready, you two?" Lex asks, making them jump.

"Yes sir, when Asuna and Kirito come, we will have them to oursel-" Lex slaps the one who answered across the face.

"Idiot! Three demons are coming here! We need every member that we have. We need to show what we, Laughing Coffin, are capable of." The two leave the room and Lex rubs his eyes. "Any minute, those two will arrive, and this can end..."

_-High school, 3 p.m.-_

Asuna, Liz, and Silica walk out of the school laughing.

"I don't know Liz, you should have accept his date. He was cute." Liz blushes.

"N-no, I couldn't!" Asuna giggles and Silica shrugs.

"Why not? Your single. And at your rate, Kirito isn't going to fall for you." Liz sighs, her crush on Kazuto ever since SAO has been keeping her from dating someone else. Asuna nudges her.

"Speak of the devil." Kazuto walks up to them.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Liz gets as red as a tomato.

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" He raises an eyebrow. A voice cuts through the air.

"We can tell you, Black Swordsman-san." The 4 teenagers look up in the tree and find Xertic and Gamelus, sitting back-to-back on a branch, eating apples. Liz groans.

"Why are you two always there?!" She yells, stomping on the ground. Xertic catches Asuna's worried look and smiles.

"Game grew 'em, I won't throw up. As for you, Liz, mind your own business. So, Kazuto, want to know what these 3 were talking about?" Liz growls.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?" Kazuto stares at Liz, then looks back at Xertic and Gamelus.

"Go on." Asuna shoots a look at Xertic, and he sighs.

"We can't, we need to obey Liz's privacy or whatever..." he waves his hands up and looks at Asuna with a "Happy?" look. She smiles and Liz calms down. Gamelus tosses his apple core away and hops down.

"Anyways, we should go you two." Asuna and Kazuto nod, looking grim. Silica and Liz cock their heads in confusement. Xertic shakes his head.

"Dont ask. Lets go." The 4 teenagers walk away.

_-Unknown Location-_

Asuna pulls Xertic away from Gamelus, Kirito, and Drake, who was in the form of a python.

"What is it?" Asuna sighs.

"I want to apologize for this morning. I overreacted." Xertic smiles, his teeth flashing in the sunlight.

"It's my fault, don't blame yourself. Otherwise you will pretty much go insane by taking the blame for every flipping mistake I make. Humans have a small string that keeps their minds from snapping. Demons can handle it, since they are a little insane already." He ruffles her hair and turns his head towards the door. Asuna sighs and pays attention as Gamelus knocks on the door. Kazuto raises an eyebrow.

"Why are we knocking?" Gamelus smirks, turns to the left, raises his hand, and points it at a sniper aiming at the group. A black snake shoots out of his sleeve and stabs him in the neck.

"That's why. Xertic, get the ones on the right. Drake, supply our human friends with weapons." Xertic appears next to his brother and pulls out a revolver from his jacket. Drake opens a portal and pulls out three swords.

"Rapier for lady Asuna, two swords for lord Kirito." He passes the weapons to the two. Asuna holds the sword in her right hand, the nostalgia from SAO coming back to her.

"What good are swords in a gunfight?" Kirito asks. Xertic shrugs and grabs Gamelus's arm.

"You tell me, Mr. Uses Saber In GGO." Gamelus turns into an assault rifle as Xertic aims him at the Laughing Coffin members above them. They are soon riddled with bullets, as Drake attacks the others in the form of a wolverine. The doors open, sending growling members at the group.

Asuna readies her rapier and looks at Kazuto.

"Here's your speciality, Kirito-kun." He rolls his eyes and the two charge at the men. Xertic turns black and morphs into a sword. Gamelus catches him in his hand and Drake occupies his other, in the form of a dagger. He appears behind Asuna.

"Need a hand, Miss Commander?" He stabs a Laughing Coffin member in the abdomen. Asuna smiles.

"I'd love to." She kicks a one in the stomach. "I haven't felt this exhilarating since SAO." Xertic pops out of the sword.

"Never saw you as the fighting type. You make me prouder and prouder every day." He slashes at a man with a clawed hand. Gamelus looks around at the piles of bodies.

"Alright, lets go. Lex is waiting for us." Kazuto nods and follows the four inside of the building.

_-Inside-_

Xertic unlocks a door with a key he stole from a guard and pushes it open. Gamelus and Asuna step through it, looking around.

"Its clear. Kazuto and Drake walk in, Drake now in his butler form. Xertic closes the door and squints his eyes in the darkness.

"I sensed a human soul in here... where's Lex?" A voice echoes in the darkness.

"Oh, that soul? I took one from a human who passed by. Did you not think to look for demon souls?" Torches instantly light up, revealing Lex in the middle of the room, throwing a soul up and down in his hands. "Welcome, Twin Terros, Asuna, Kazuto, and Shapeshifter." Asuna stares at him.

"Xertic... He's... He's speaking..." Xertic grits his teeth. Gamelus nods.

"He's speaking Daemon." Lex laughs.

"Correct, though I am now switching to Japanese so that our... lesser guests can understand me." Drake glares at Lex.

"Who are you?"

"You do not know me in this form. However, Twin terrors, you recognize me as your cause of... trauma..." Gamelus and Xertic widen their eyes.

"It's... It's you..." Kazuto looks at them.

"What are you two talking about?" Xertic's eyes flash with anger.

"Standing in front of us is a commander in Satan's Army. The Ultimate Creature, Behemoth." Behemoth smiles, jagged teeth dripping with saliva.

"Guilty as charged," He hisses before launching himself at the group.

* * *

**Its torturous to leave a cliff hanger, but oh well, see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Beast Against the Snake King

**Alright guys, those three weeks... yeah. I surprisingly need a vacation from a surprisingly busy life. 2 in fact. But, I have returned, and a day early! My devoted readers (If I had any!) will probably be upset to check Saturday for an update and see that i posted yesterday. Please don't hate me. Now that that's out of the way, let em explain something about this chapter.**

**If ANY of you do not like brutal violence, please skip to the end of the chapter to the A/N and I will give a small summary. This chapter, I don't even know how I did this. It's not going to be as bad as I make it sound... but just trust me. The weak at heart should be cautious. Rated T-M for a lot of blood and violence, as well as humor as usual. So like Borderlands (Which I've been playing recently, highly recommend it) Anyways, if not, go on and read. Please leave a review to tell me what I do wrong and right! And I'll try and be... less graphic.**

* * *

Xertic catches two daggers from a portal above him and jumps in front of Behemoth. Gamelus draws out his revolver and gets in front of Asuna. Drake morphs into a coyote and guards Kazuto.

"Why didn't I see your soul?" Xertic says, slashing at the demon's face. Behemoth smirks.

"I can mask it well. Did you like it?" He shoves Xertic out of the way. "Let's take care of the easy prey first. Yuuki, you're up for grabs!" He launches himself at Asuna. Gamelus points his gun at Behemoth's face and fires. The bullet misses, but Asuna was ready. She sidesteps the demon and slashes at his side.

"I'm not a trophy, you demon." Drake tackles Behemoth, clawing at his face. The demon let out a roar that sounded strangely like an elephant. Kazuto looks at Xertic.

"The hell was that?" He asks. Xertic rolls his eyes.

"Didn't you read that book I gave you on Demonology? Behemoth takes the form of an elephant with a huge stomach." Gamelus laughs.

"Lex is a fatty demon!" Behemoth growls and swats Asuna away with a large black hand. She hits a wall and falls to the ground. Xertic appears next to her, helping her up.

"Would you care to see that form?"

"You alright?" Xertic asks quickly. Asuna nods slowly, but she looked dazed. He kisses her forehead and looks at Drake.

"Tend to Asuna. Keep Kazuto back. Gamelus you know what to do." He looks back at the human he held. "When I give the word, close your eyes. I don't want you to see Gamex yet. I... I'm not normal, being him." Asuna shakes her head.

"No, I want to help-" he puts a finger on her lips.

"Please, my lady, I beg you. Don't look, no matter what." Drake morphs into his butler form and takes Asuna. Xertic materializes next to his twin.

"Ready brother?" Gamelus taps his chin.

"After this, wanna bake a cake? I'm in the mood for cake." The two nod as behemoth laughs, his form turning black.

"Asuna! Now!" Xertic and Gamelus slam their symbols simultaneously into their combined shadow. Asuna closes her eyes and Drake covers Kazuto's.

"Be careful young masters."

Through the darkness, Asuna could hear a mixture of terrifying sounds. Imagine an Elephant fighting a giant snake. And the Elephant was losing. There was a large cracking sound that filled her ears. Drake had left her to check on Kazuto.

"I'm sorry, Xertic..." Asuna whispers. She opens her eyes and looks up. The ceiling above her was caving in, and a large piece was heading straight for her. Asuna tries to move but her foot was caught under another piece of ceiling. She looks up at the piece as it gets closer. Out of nowhere, a black, scaly, clawed hand reaches out and catches the ceiling piece. Asuna follows the arm to its owner, and gasps. Holding up the ceiling was a giant Xertic.

His glasses dangled loosely from his shirt, which was extremely tattered. Two large black limbs were protruding from the darkness of his jacket. The creepiest thing about it was the fact that it wasn't Xertic. This thing had messy brownish- black hair, a long forked tongue, and fangs that size of Asuna's hand. The figure was constantly smiling wildly, and he didn't stop bouncing, like Yui would when she was excited. On his actual hands were the symbols Xertic and Gamelus had. Instead of feet, a long black snake's torso slid on the ground. The end was wrapped around a giant bipedal elephant, with blood-stained tusks, sharp teeth, and a huge pot belly that touched the floor.

"I-Is that..." Asuna turns to Drake, who was glaring at her.

"Master told you to not look. But yes, it is." Kazuto had opened his eyes as well, and he was in awe.

"Those two were born as that thing?" Gamex throws the piece of ceiling to the side and grabs Behemoth by the trunk.

"We won't be needing this!" He hisses in Daemon, pulling the trunk from the Elephant. It cries out in pain as blood runs down the severed trunk. Gamex drops it to the ground and shoves Behemoth into a wall. He summons two assault rifles from the portal above him and shoves them into the elephant's mouth.

"N-no... no!" Behemoth cries out, barely talking with the guns in him. Gamex grins.

"Y-yes... yes..." Drake looks at the teenagers.

"Do not watch!" Kazuto and Asuna look away right as Gamex pulls the triggers. The sound of gunfire fills their ears, as well as mad laughter. After what seemed like forever, Gamex pulls away from the bloody mess. He stumbles backwards and plunges his hand into Behemoth's stomach. He pulls out a black orb stained with blood and drops it into his mouth. Asuna looks back at Gamex, who holds the soul over his mouth. Before he could let it go, his form turns black and melts back to the ground. The shadow pulls away to reveal Xertic and Gamelus.

"Ow... Why does it hurt more every time we merge..." Xertic grumbles, holding his head.

"Want to make a cake after this... I'm feeling like cake..." Gamelus opens his eyes and looks over at Asuna, Drake, and Kazuto. He growls and nudges Xertic.

"They saw him." Xertic opens his eyes and glares at his butler.

"What did we specifically order you to do...?" Drake puts his hands up in defense.

"I-I tried, young master, but it was out of my control..." Gamelus gets to his feet.

"Gamex was not supposed to be seen! I swear, when I regain my energy... I am going to come over there... and..." He falls down, fast asleep. Xertic rolls his eyes and tries to stand. He rubs his eyes, growling under his breath.

"What did you two see..." Asuna couldn't muster anything to say. Kazuto finally spoke.

"What was that thing?" Xertic crosses his arms.

"I buy you these demonology books for a-" he falls to the ground beside Gamelus, asleep. Asuna rushes to his side.

"Xertic!" Drake walks over to the sleeping demons.

"They need to rest, and so do you two. Come, we must leave." Drake turns into a hellhound and heaves the two on his back. Kazuto gets on his back, and Asuna sits behind him, holding his shoulders. Drake picks the black soul up in his mouth and runs off into the night.

* * *

**Xertic and Gamelus had to merge into Gamex to defeat behemoth. However, Asuna had opened her eyes and seen the demon, as well as Kazuto. Look back in the story quickly for a description if you wish. Afterwards, Xertic and Gamelus got angry that Drake allowed them to see Gamex in action, and they fall asleep due to lack of energy. Thats the summary for those who didnt read. For those who did, I'm sorry, but i hope you enjoyed the two merging into that monsterous beast! :D Review if you wish, and see ya next Saturday!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A new follower... maybe?

**Wow, this is chapter 21. Thank you all for sticking with me. As a thank you, I'm posting on time, and a longer chapter, AND a fluffy break form the violence that happened last chapter. Also, i'm starting school, so I may have a little shorter chapters, just because sometimes I may not have time to write much, i am SURPRISINGLY busy. So, without further ado, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Xertic was having a wonderful nightmare. All of the humans were at his command, Satan and Lucifer were at his sides as servants, and God himself feared him. Beside him was Gamelus, relaxing on his emerald throne and commanding their army. However, he was interrupted by the voice of an angel.

"Xertic... wake up, sleepy head..." he blinks his eyes open and adjusts to the bright room. Standing over him was Asuna, giggling. "There we go. At your rate I thought you would never wake up." Xertic rolls his eyes.

"I was having an awesome nightmare, thank you. How long have I been out?" Asuna looks at the clock.

"1... 2... 3... about 5 days and 7 hours." He slumps back down on the couch.

"Longest nap since 50 years ago. Where's Gamelus so I can high five him?" Asuna looks at the door.

"Oh, he woke up about 2 hours ago. Now he's playing some game on the Playstation. I think... Borderlands or something?" Xertic sits up and yells at the door.

"You're playing Borderlands without me?!"

"And you got a girlfriend without me. I think it's even!" Xertic shakes his head. Asuna quickly changes the subject.

"Anyways, how are you feeling? I brought you tea, Drake made it himself." She holds out the cup, smiling. Xertic takes it.

"A little tired, but alive. Gamex really- oh. I forgot... you saw him." Asuna lowers her head, looking away. Xertic takes a sip of the tea and puts it down on the table next to the couch. "Listen, if you're afraid, I understand. I can go find another place to-" Asuna puts her hand on top of his symbol, stopping him. She smiles and looks into his eyes, past his glasses.

"It's OK. I understand it. So what if you turn into an insane beast?" Xertic tenses.

"That's the problem. I'm a monster, I'm dangerous..." She puts a hand on his cheek.

"But you're still you. Back there in the warehouse with... that parasite, you saved me from death. Gamex did the same thing in that fight. Whoever he is, you are still you. That doesn't change a thing. When I first found out you were a demon, Why did I stay? Because I knew the real you." Xertic slowly formed a blush as Asuna spoke.

"Asuna... I can't change the fact that I can kill you at any moment. It scares me... the fact that I was born like this... no one is safe around me." Asuna shakes her head.

"That's the risks we have to take for the ones we love. I know this may be painful for you, but that makes you human. I would do anything to save your life. And you've proven that you would do the same for me." Xertic smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"One of my favorite things about you: you can calm me down." Asuna strokes his hair, his warm embrace soothing her.

"Xertic? Guess what?" He shakes his head.  
"You're an angel in disguise and giving God my weaknesses? Because that would totally suck," he replies, snickering. Asuna pulls her head away from his shoulder.

"Seriously, I am trying to confess my love here." Xertic puts his hands up.

"My apologies, my lady, please continue. Ahem, what is it, Asuna?" She stares directly into his green eyes, his own staring back.

"I love you, even if you are a spawn of Satan." Xertic smiles, his jagged teeth shining in the light of the room.

"And I love you, even if you are a human that I would love to suck the soul out of." Asuna presses her lips against his, pushing Xertic into the couch. He brings his lips to her neck, kissing the skin, making Asuna moan.

"And I love you more, Xertic my darling!" Celestia flies through the window, holding her arms out. Xertic summons a revolver in his hand and shoots the vampire right in the nose, making her fall to the ground. Asuna lifts her head up and looks at the body.

"Is she dead?" Xertic shakes his head.

"Nah, just dazed. One bullet won't kill a vampire like her. Ill get her out after." Asuna shrugs and the two return to their moment of intimacy. In between kisses, Xertic managed to speak.

"You know, I would be a laughing stock in Hell if demons found out I confessed love to a human girl." Asuna giggles.

"Well, you don't have to continue..." Xertic wraps his arms around her ways. "That's what I thought." Finally, the both pull away to stare at each other, both blushing furiously. Xertic manages to find words.

"W-we...um, we should... check on Kazuto..." He stammers. Asuna buries her face in his shoulder.

"Y-yeah..." They both finally get and leave the room.

_-The kitchen-_

Midori walks into the kitchen to find Drake washing dishes and looking at a recipe.

"Oh, Drake, you don't have to do that," Midori says standing besides him to help. Drake chuckles.

"It's quite alright, I needed some time away from the young masters anyways. We, ah, got in a little fight." Midori nods.

"I can understand that. What are you cooking?" She asks, picking up the recipe.

"Oh, I do not cook. Usually my young masters cook for themselves, Miss Yui, and I. So hopefully either I'm preparing it for them or helping you make it." Midori walks over to her cabinet.

"I don't think we have this spice... I can't even pronounce it..." She says, looking at the recipe. Drake widens his eyes and takes the slip of paper, smiling nervously.

"My apologies, special ingredient not native here. Let me go and get it," he laughs and bolts out of the room, leaving Midori with her eyebrow raised. Sugu looks over at him from the couch.

"You almost messed up again, didn't you?" She asks, smiling. Drake rubs his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me today..."

Back upstairs, Xertic opens the door to Kazuto's room. If I see this human found the dirty act single human guys do, I will-

"Oh, it's empty." Xertic closes the door and walks over to his bedroom. He walks inside and raises his eyebrows. "What is this?"

Gamelus and Kazuto look at him, teaching slowly putting a cookie down. Gamelus points at the screen.

"You can join us if you want." Xertic sighs.

"Asuna said that you had passed out, Kazuto. Here you are, playing Borderlands, IN MY ACCOUNT FOR THE MATTER, and looking completely fine." Kazuto bites the cookie.

"I got better." After a moment of silence, Xertic shrugs.

"Move over, you're in my player name. If anyone is going to improve my gamerscore, it's me or Gamelus on certain occasions."

Asuna was just about done getting over her blush when she heard a knock at the door. She walks downstairs and opens the door to a girl and a boy. The girl was about her age, with blond hair and red eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a cat head and a black skirt. The boy was smaller, around 11, with red eyes, well combed silver hair, and dressed in a school uniform.

"Can I help you?" The girl tilts her head.

"Yeah. Who are you?" The boy scoffs.

"Please sister, just kill this human..." Asuna stares at the boy, recognizing his daemon. The girl glares at him and smiles.

"Sorry, he didn't mean that. Anyways, I'm looking for my brother. I heard he was here. Xertic Ravenclaw?" Asuna smiles.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. I can get him." Asuna walks to the living room, and returns with Xertic.

"Sup Azazel. Who's the pipsqueak?" Azazel smiles, fully showing her jagged teeth.

"Hey big brother. Meet your new half brother, Assol. Lucifer had a new one. My turn, who's the hot stuff?" She purrs, looking Asuna up and down. Xertic smirks.

"Meet your possible half-sister and law, Asuna. Yes, she's a human, and yes, I got a date before you. Ha." Assol rolls his eyes and Azazel shakes her hand.

"Hiiiii! I'm Xertic's half sister, Lucifer my father, Azazel. Feline demon. And a lot hotter than Little Viper," she says proudly. Asuna smiles.

"Nice to meet you! Xertic didn't say he had a sister." Xertic looks down at Assol.

"Well, you look like Lucifer, that's for sure." Assol shoots him a glare.

"You don't look like one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Don't even have your own house." Xertic clenches his fist and looks at Azazel.

"Sibling talk, now," he says through smiling, clenched teeth. Azazel opens her mouth to protest before Xertic drags her behind the house.

"Before you say anything, I have my reasons." Azazel says in daemon, crossing her arms.

"We can't bring a little brat like him in! Why would you think I would accept this? You know very well how short and big my temper is." Xertic points at Assol. "Besides, his name says it all. Assol? Sounds like Asshole..." Azazel slaps his arm.

"Look, we have a chance of convincing him to our side. If he gets in trouble, i will take responsibility, but please try and be nice to him. I know he reminds you of father..." She says, bring her voice to a whisper. Xertic grumbles something under his breath, and Azazel hugs him tightly. "Thanks big bro!"

The two walk back and Assol looks at Xertic with boredom.

"Are you gonna give me a tour or something or what?" Xertic picks him up in one hand by his shirt collar.

"Alright, squirt, my little sister thinks that you are not as bad as I think. So I'll let you off with a warning. Here are my rules. 1: Do not hurt Asuna Yuuki, physically or emotionally. If you do, I will break your spine." Asuna blushes from Xertic's protectiveness. "2: You will not hurt any other humans that I come into contact with. And 3: Do not, I mean do not, talk back to anyone. I won't be babysitting a little brat. Got it?" Assol had a sliver of fear in his eyes, but he kept a hard face.

"Yes," he growls, gritting his teeth. Xertic smiles and drops him on the ground.

"Good. Come inside when you recover from that.' He puts an arm on Asuna's shoulder and walks her inside. Azazel crosses her arms.

"Why do you have to be like this?"

"Me? He just threatened me! Don't say i was in the wr-" Azazel picks him up and covers his mouth.

"Shut up, would you? You're gonna be the death of us..."

_-Alfheim Online, Floor 1-_

Agil leans back as Xertic goes on about his new visitor, smiling.

"He's a nightmare. The kid always gives hateful glares to Asuna and any other human we encounter, and he is just a pain, talking highly of Lucifer." Klein looks up from polishing his katana.

"Xertic, bro, you have been going on about this kid for hours. Is he really that bad?" Xertic rolls his eyes.

"You don't know what it's like to have a father who wants to kill you, and he sends his son who practically worships him to visit me." Agil chuckles.

"Relax, man, you're in ALO. He's not going to come in here and kill you," he says patting his friend's shoulder. Xertic sighs.

"Anyways, Xertic, I have been wondering something," Klein speaks up, making the two look at him. "So, you are a demon, so that means that Satan exists right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, because of that, hell exists, as well as heaven, therefore God exists. So, are creationists right? Was there two humans who were created by god?" A smile washes over the demon's face.

"Classified information." The two groan. "Look, science has proven that the Earth was made by rocks coming together to form a planet. And life was suitable to be made by cells, and eventually, evolution made the first 'humans'. What if God created the two original humans like those beings? What if he didn't? I can't tell." Agil shakes his head.

"You get too deep sometimes, man." The door opens up to Asuna standing in the doorway.

"Guys, we found something interesting." Xertic raises an eyebrow, looking at Klein and Agil.

* * *

**Alright, that's it, cliff hanger for ya. And I know I'm repeating, but please, leave a review so i know what i do wrong or right. I feel like I'm asking too much, but I really appreciate it guys. I'm not as popular as other authors, i have only one story, but it means a lot. OK, no more emotional Absol, I'm done. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A New Quest

**Wow, I'm posting early. I wonder why... Anyways, 8 followers and favorites is honestly an achievement for me as a new author, so thank you all. I will be posting new stories when I have more time, but for now, It's Xertic's adventure I'm focused on. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying this story, I honestly have mixed opinions, my modest side says it could be better but my selfish side says it's the best thing I've ever read (let's be real here, who am I kidding) However, I will stop talking, and allow you all to read this before it would come out. Congratulations.**

* * *

Kirito opens his menu, checking his inventory. Xertic drops down from the sky and sits down on a rock next to him.

"What you got for us?"

"A new quest. Before you came here, we had defeated a boss to obtain Excalibur, and this may be similar." Xertic raises an eyebrow.

"How so?" Kirito smiles.

"I think the boss might be another god." Xertic laughs slyly.

"Game and I pretty much are gods. We can handle that." Kirito leans back.

"Alright, Mr. Almighty, you gonna supply the ride?" Xertic whistles and a large black basilisk bursts out of the ground next to them. It bows its head, and he pets its snout.

"Apparently this is technically my son. Viprivius, Prince of Snakes. We, of course, are the kings." Kirito reaches out and touches the creature, smiling as it growls in delight.

"Definitely not part of the game. I guess we have transportation. So, how should we do this..." Xertic gets up from the rock and climbs on Viprivius's head.

"What if we sort of did support teams? We fight as a group, but in pairs of two. The pair look after each other before looking after the other members." Kirito looks up.

"That's... Not a bad idea actually. I mean, we have ten people, if your butler decides to come along, so it could work." Xertic shrugs.

"Drake can team with Klein as a mount or something. I'll be with my brother, Asuna could stay with Sinon and be range, unless things get ugly. Leafa can back up Silica with magic, leaving you and Liz. If you can survive that is," Xertic says, listing off names. Kirito shakes his head.

"Unlike you, I can handle being around Liz. Alright, I'll contact my sister, Silica, Klein, and Liz, you get the others." Xertic nods and watches the spriggan fly away.

"It's done. You owe me something, Rika." Lisbeth walks out from behind a tree. She had convinced Xertic to trick Kirito into teaming up with her so that she could get a chance to talk to him. Lisbeth crosses her arms.

"You could just be nice and do a good deed, no reward." Xertic strokes Viprivius.

"Not my fault you blush like a tomato when you think about him." Liz growls.

"Fine, what do you want? Besides my soul or whatever." Xertic makes a disgusted face.

"You're soul probably tastes gross. No, what I want is an apology." He hops off of the basilisk and it buries in the ground.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Xertic looks down at her.

"Have you forgotten that you're the reason we hate each other?" Liz grits her teeth.

"What did I do?" Xertic stands up straight, completely overtaking her in height.

"The day Asuna introduced Gamelus and I to you. Everything was just fine until my brother tripped and fell on top of you. He quickly apologized before you called him a, I quote, 'clumsy little baka'. I lashed out at you, my protective side coming in, when I saw Gamelus look scared and confused. Now, he got a lot tougher, but I still care for him. You made the first fault. I want an apology." Liz looks down.

"I... I didn't realize... I was stupid as a kid. Xertic, I'm sorry, and when I see Gamelus I'll apologize to him. I only thought about what you did..." Xertic half smiles.

"Look at you, changing your character. Please go back to being sarcastic, it's why I haven't killed you yet." Liz smiles slyly.

"Oh, I haven't stopped." Xertic flexes his hand, flames dancing on his fingers.

"So were you lying?"

"I have to go now. Nice talk Xertic, keep Asuna company, and thanks again!" She flies off and Xertic sighs.

"Now YOU can come out, my lady." Asuna steps out of the tree behind Liz's. She hooks her arm around his.

"You know it was for the best. Come on, I made lunch, and Yui is waiting anxiously. She won't eat until you come home." Saying that last word put Asuna at ease. Xertic looks back.

"Alright, I can't keep her waiting, or your delicious food waiting." She pecks his cheek and walks through the portal her boyfriend had opened to their house.

_-Floor 66, Alfheim-_

Asuna brings out a plate of sandwiches to the table, where Xertic and Yui sat across from each other. Yui was bouncing in her seat, happy to see her father on his feet.

"I got to take care of you, and I prayed that you would feel better soon. Eventually my great nurturing saved you!" Xertic smiles, his jagged teeth flashing.

"Now now, I don't think you did ALL the work. Your helper is coming right now." Asuna sets the sandwiches down in front of them, and Yui looks at her mother.

"Tell him, mommy. I saved him!" Asuna sits down.

"You did, Yui-chan, you were a big help," she says winking at Xertic. He sighs and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"The demonic side of me is disappointed by the absence of souls, but the normal-ish part says that this is delicious." Asuna tilts her head.

"You have a normal side?" The two girls break into a fit of laughter. Xertic rolls his eyes. "You're one to talk, you're the one who likes a demon and hates all things paranormal." Yui bites her sandwich and swings her legs in the chair.

"Mommy and Daddy are both strange, but that's why they are so lovey!" Asuna shrugs.

"I can't argue with that." Xertic nods and goes back to his sandwich.

The three enjoy the meal, finally feeling at peace from the back-to-back fighting. After they were done, Yui had run upstairs to her room, leaving the two alone. Xertic gives Asuna a sly look.

"While I do say that it is not required for me, you do know what the next step is for lovers like us." Asuna blushes heavily.

"Y-yes, I do. But I don't know-" he puts a finger to his lips.

"I am not saying this to be intimidating. To be honest the thought of human intimacy bores me, I don't see any purpose. However, the last thing I want to do is deprive you of a regular life. If you ever think you are ready, I will be happy to share the experience, if that is what you wish. I am your servant, I live to please you." Asuna smiles and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, for understanding..." Xertic wraps his arms around her waist.

"It is my duty..." After a moment of silence, Asuna opens her eyes.

"Crap, what time is it? My mom only let me stay at Kirito's until 1:30. I'll be on when I get home if I arrive before then." Xertic nods.

"I'll have Drake escort you, as well as give you a fast ride. Gamelus and I train soon anyways." Asuna kisses his lips briefly and logs off. Xertic looks over at the window of his house and spots a bird sitting on the windowsill. The bird nods and flies away.

"Damn, I thought you guys would get it on right then and there." Gamelus swings upside down from the chandelier above Xertic.

"Come down here so I can punch you in the gut." Yui runs down the stairs.

"Uncle!" She leaps into Gamelus's arms.

"Hey, Yui, how have you been?" Yui giggles as he picks her up.

"Miserable without you two." Xertic pokes her nose.

"Good answer, wanna watch us train for the boss fight?" Yui widens her eyes.

"Yes, please!" Gamelus spreads his wings.

"Then train we shall! Onwards!"

_-Floor 33, Alfheim, 4:00-_

A large black snake slowly twists through a cavern, the demon on his head holding a lantern to light the way and whispering directions. Behind Xertic, Asuna leaned against his shoulder her chin resting on her hands. Gamelus And Kirito sit behind them, going over the battle plan with Klein. Drake was entertaining Yui, Lisbeth, and the other girls with a transforming game.

"Do a cat!" Silica says excitedly. Drake smiles.

"Too easy, miss Silica." A black cat sits in front of them, the five girls clapping in awe. In front, Xertic growls behind him.

"Stop treating my butler like a game show please..." Asuna giggles, and the girls pout. Kirito shakes his head.

"Alright, this boss is apparently hidden, and in the form of some kind of god. We need to be prepared for anything." Gamelus nods.

"So it's like a powerful force? Like us?" Klein laughs.

"Yeah, like you guys." The two fist bump, snickering. Xertic points forward, staring at the hole with light shining through.

"That way, boy." Viprivius slithers out of the hole and lands in a forest. The green trees blew in the breeze, making a whistling noise. Kirito hops off of Viprivius.

"The boss area is somewhere around this forest... Everyone, spread out in your two teams. Liz, you're with me." He points to the left and Liz nods, blushing widely. Xertic nudges Gamelus on his elbow.

"You can be on your own for a little right? I'm checking on our little guest." Gamelus nods.

"Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Xertic nods and logs off.

_-Kazuto's house-_

Assol stares at the painting of Xertic and Gamelus, both of them holding up their symbols. He scoffs and shakes his head. When father had sent him to spy on the two, he thought maybe it would be a little exciting. But all he could tell was that the two were arrogant about their powers. He slides into the room next to the painting and smiles.

"There it is..." In front of him was a glass case holding Satan's dagger. The lock was going to be a challenge, but it would still crack eventually. He reaches a hand towards the lock.

"Look at that, I caught fresh meat." Assol freezes and turns his head. Xertic was leaning against the wall, flipping a throwing knife through his fingers. Assol smiles.

"I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought. You managed to keep the ultimate weapon." Xertic walks over to him and shoves Assol towards the door.

"Don't get any ideas, squirt. No way you are stealing this thing and giving it to Lucifer. My friends are waiting for me. Behave yourself, or you will end up sprawled on the floor, begging for the mercy I will not give to you." Xertic opens his jacket and pulls out a black key. "The lock is designed only to open with this key," he says as he snaps his fingers, a portal opening in front of him. "And away it goes." He walks out laughing, Assol growling as he leaves.

* * *

**Ah, silly Assol, no one like you. That's all you will get from me, hope you all ave a great weekend! Absol got away safely...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Side Story 1: Shopping...yay...

**Hey guys, I'm back! I feel like Xertic has had too many wins, let's give him a loss! By torturing him with clothes shopping, ha ha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this side ****story filled with fluff. To state a day, this technically happens after the boss fight that will be coming next chapter, so here is just a future look. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Asuna looks at the mirror in the dressing room, looking at the outfit she was trying out. She and Xertic had gone to the mall to shop for clothes, much to Xertic's dismay. The whole walk to the mall, he kept begging her not to make him change his appearance, but she wanted him to give it a chance.

"Asuna, please don't make me..." Xertic moans from the dressing room. She smiles.

"White probably looks cute on you! Come on, let's see." The two step out, and Asuna barely contained her squeal of excitement when she saw Xertic. He had on a white hoodie, gray pants, and white gloves fitting over his symbol.

"I look like an angel..."

"You look amazing!" Asuna nearly screams, jumping into his arms excitedly.

"You know I can't wear white. I'm evil, not cute. This is an angel color." He says, looking away. "Though you of course look great in white. Asuna had on a white jacket on top of a red T-shirt, as well as a white skirt, and her regular white boots. She blushes.

"Oh, stop it, you're a rebel, you can wear white." Xertic turns and puts his hand on the dressing room door.

"Not worth it. Though we can buy it if you want I just won't wear it." Asuna sighs.

"I guess that's as far as I'll get. Ugly black and green it is..." Xertic speaks up from the room.

"Those colors aren't ugly! They represent mystery and wealth, both pertaining to myself." He says proudly.

"You're a mystery all right, but I love you anyways," Asuna replies, making Xertic growl quietly.

"Anyways, how much more are we doing?" He asks. Stepping out of the dressing room in his normal clothes. He had a black T-shirt with a green jacket over it, and blue jeans with black combat boots. Black gloves covered his hands. Asuna steps out.

"Well, it's around lunch time, and I packed some food, so I guess we can take a break and eat. But first, we have to pay for these clothes." The two walk up to the counter. "How much is this, sir?" The man takes the clothes and types them into the computer.

"95 Yen, please." Xertic goes into his jacket to open a portal to pull money from his vault. Asuna puts a hand up.

"What?"

"It's mostly clothes for me, I got it." Asuna opens her purse and hands the yen to the cashier. He gives her change, leaving Xertic motionless.

"You didn't have to do that, you're providing lunch," he says, holding the bag of clothes. Asuna smiles.

"Why should you pay for something you don't like?" Xertic sighs, knowing he had lost this semi-argument. The two walk out to an outdoor eating area and sit down. As they sit, girls gave Asuna jealous looks, making Xertic smirk.

"I don't understand the humor I see in this situation. I guess you scored a hot one, Asuna." She gives her rare smirk as well.

"Don't speak to soon." Guys were giving Xertic jealous looks as well, making their dates scold them. The two break into a fit of laughter before Asuna takes out her bag of lunch. She hands him the sandwich filled with teriyaki chicken. "My specialty." Xertic smiles.

"Ah, thank the gods..." The two dig into their meal, the sounds of the mall filling their ears. Asuna looks up and blushes at Xertic's face.

"You have the same of enjoyment when you eat a soul, you know," Xertic looks down at his sandwich.

"They are on par with taste." He shrugs and goes back to eating. Asuna took smaller bites while Xertic gorged himself like, as Asuna said, he was eating a soul. After the two finish their sandwiches, Xertic secretly opens a portal in the table that leads to the trash can. He snaps his fingers and it disappears. "Shall we go on?" Asuna nods, picking up her bag of clothes. They walk hand in hand down the halls of the mall, looking at shops. Xertic looks at posters for many items on sale, not really understanding it too much. Asuna explains each of them to him, knowing that he still did not have full knowledge of this world. After a while of walking, Asuna gasps and drags Xertic into the jewelry store.

"They still have it! Ugh, it looks so beautiful..." She moans, staring at the necklace in the glass case. It was a gold chain necklace with diamonds lining the bottom, as well as surrounding a square shaped ruby that was polished to perfection. They had seen this necklace when they first entered the store earlier. A smile creeps on Xertic's face.

"That reminds me, I missed your birthday." He pulls a black velvet case and hands it to Asuna. She stares at the box in her hand. "Remember when I left to use the bathroom while you were looking at clothes to torture my soul with? I bought it then." Tears fill her eyes as she opens the case, revealing the same necklace that is in the case next to them.

"It's... Thank you..." She wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you..." Xertic was stunned for a moment, knowing that she wasn't a fan of public affection, but this must be different. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome." The two leave the mall, Asuna clutching the ruby necklace tightly, smiling to herself.

* * *

**Alright, here you go, thanks for reading, please leave a review so I know what i'm doing wrong (Cause I know I do things wrong, but hey I've been told this story is good so I'm sticking with it.)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Boss Fight

**Yeah, here I am, on time. Look at me. Absol, you are on a roll. Thanks Absol, I guess that's why you got reviewed again. Yep, I'm great. Ok, enough arrogance, let's get on with the story. I am very happy you guys liked the side story, thank you. On with the story!**

* * *

Xertic logs into ALO and looks down at his boots. The sound of grunting made him turn around. Gamelus was spinning a blue orb on his finger, leaning against a tree, and grinning.

"Sooo, how's our favorite little nuisance?" He asks in daemon. Xertic smiles evilly.

"In prison for life, eating mediocre food, and secretly thanking God that we didn't kill him on the spot."

"Not that nuisance, idiot," Gamelus rolls his eyes and pops the orb in his mouth. "The little daddy's boy."

"He was trying to steal the dagger. I caught him and his the key deep in my personal vault. Though I don't think it's entirely safe there. He is the son of one of the first demons, after all." Gamelus puts his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Relax, we're here to kick ass. Speaking of which, you're missing your girlfriend in a bikini." Xertic raises an eyebrow.

"What is Asuna doing in a bikini? I told her that if she wants to flaunt herself she has to do it right." Gamelus walks forward, waving his hand.

"One word, beach." The demon follows his twin, face tilted in confusion.

Gamelus parts the leaves to reveal a beach with a large lake, sunlight glittering across the surface. In the pool, all of the girls had on their swimsuits and were having some fight with water. Yui was on her mother's shoulder, trying her hardest not to get wet. Kirito and Klein were sitting in chairs, admiring the sight, and Drake was sleeping on a rocky pathway in the form of a wolf, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Liz looks over and smirks.

"You found the other one. Asuna put this on just for you!" She blushes.

"Liz, stop it!" Xertic sighs and snaps his fingers, a wave washing over Liz. He materializes above Asuna , hangs upside down, and slides a hand under her chin.

"Only I can make you blush like that." She catches his eyes glance down at her chest quickly. She shoves him forward.

"I saw that, you know." He twists away and flies to Gamelus, who was standing proudly, now in his black and green swimsuit.

"I made this. You proud?" He presents a massive sand castle, about 15 feet tall. There were even sand cannons on the walls. Xertic tousles his brother's hair.

"I proud." They fly to the top and look down at the two boys watching the girls, smiling.

"Klein, are we in heaven?" Kirito asks. Klein nods.

"Definitely..." Xertic whistles.

"Kirito, you can only look at Liz and Sinon. Asuna is mine, and Silica is too young, and god man, Leafa is your SISTER. Klein, free game besides Asuna and Silica." Kirito holds his hands up.

"Excuse me." Simon glares at the laughing demons.

"Why am I in this?" Gamelus recovers.

"Because unless you want to be asked out right now, no one is after you besides these two... And kind of me." He says the last part loud enough so Xertic can hear. He pats his brother's shoulder.

"Soon. Defend the castle, I feel like the girls may turn on us. I'm gonna try and redeem myself." Gamelus salutes and Xertic flies over to Asuna.

"Mind if I pull you out for a bit?" Asuna smiles and shakes her head.

"Not at all. Yui-chan, can you stay with your uncles for a little bit?" Yui giggles.

"Yes mommy." She flies over to Kirito and Klein and lands in her human form, scolding the two. Xertic takes Asuna's hand and the two walk down the beach.

"Since when do you wear bikinis?" He asks.  
"Since when do you look at my chest?" She counters. Xertic puts a finger up.

"I said we don't need it. But having a little excitement is good from time to time. Plus, look at you." The small trace of a blush was forming on Asuna's face.

"Thank you..." Before the two could go any further, Xertic steps on something hard that sinks in. He steps back and looks down. He had stepped on a stone button with a trident on it.

"Wait... Trident... God... Beach!" He turns to the others. "Get out of the water!" The other girls look over at him, nod, and run out. Asuna looks at the button.

"What is it?" Xertic steps back.

"I triggered the boss. I should have thought it would be him with this setting." The water explodes like a geyser, hitting the sand castle. Gamelus jumps off and lands, in his rogue outfit. The water settles down to reveal a burly man with a white beard dotted with seaweed. A crown made of pure gold, and a blue trident in his hand.

Gamelus smiles widely. "Long time no SEA, Poseidon, god of the sea." He looks at the others. "Get it? See, god of the sea? I'm hilarious..." Kirito puts on his armor and draws his two swords, Elucidator and Excalibur.

"This is it guys. We need a distraction." Xertic nods, already in his armor.

"Leave it to us." Poseidon let's out a laugh, and his trident glows green.

"You foolish mortals wish to challen- what? Why are you two here?" Xertic had materialized in front of Poseidon, smiling.

"Aw, he remembers us Gamelus!" Gamelus smirks and spins a dagger in his hand.

"Think he remembers us kicking his ass for Hades?" Poseidon swings his trident at the two, making them quickly move out of the way.

"Yep, he does. Let's do this." Gamelus and Xertic snap their fingers, four clones appearing on each of their sides. The 10 demons all begin laughing, flying into the air, and flying around Poseidon's head. They taunt and slash at him, but only two do damage. One of the clones yells to the others.

"Kirito, this is your distraction!" Kirito nods and looks at the others.

"Remember guys, this is a god, we need to bring out everything we can." He nods at Liz. "I'll need support, you got it?" She gives him a thumbs up.

"No problem." Drake turns into a samurai sword and enters Klein's hands.

"You may use me as your weapon, Mister Klein." Klein smiles and slides a finger on the blade.

"Let's see what this baby can do." Leafa and Silica ready themselves, Pina on Silica's shoulder. Asuna and Sinon smile at each other, aiming their wand and bow at Poseidon. Xertic and Gamelus are knocked to the ground when Poseidon connects a hand to them, making the other clones disappear.

"Go! Now!" Kirito, Klein, Silica, Gamelus, and Xertic run at Poseidon, their swords glowing a rainbow of colors. Sinon pulls back her bow, ready to fire, and Asuna begins a spell. Lix sends a fire buff to the fighters, a single thought in her mind.

"Good luck Kirito."

* * *

**Well, I must depart, I hope my loyal readers have enjoyed themselves, and have a lovely time.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: To kill a Poseidon

**I am very sorry about last week. I had extreme writers block with this chapter, and I would not be late again. So, i will not waste your time, this chapter, I'll admit myself, could have been written better, but trust me, it was a pain.**

* * *

Poseidon raises his hand, a geyser of water rising from the lake and shooting at the players. Kirito and Klein manage to move out of its path, and Leafa jumps into the air, her wings already extended. Xertic lands on the shoulder of Poseidon and draws Dark Flashblade.

"You know what I like about gods, Poseidon? They think that they have no weakness! So gullible..." He stabs into the god's neck, causing the boss to roar angrily. He snatches Xertic off of his shoulder and throws him to the ground. The boy skids to a stop next to Asuna, who had stopped firing balls of lightning at the god to look down at her boyfriend. "Sup?"

"Fighting a boss, you?"

"No, really? Me too!" He runs back towards the group and looks up. Gamelus was above him, flying with his tongue dangling from his mouth, daggers in both hands.

"Enough socializing brother, let's do this." He whistles and Viprivius bursts from the ground, hissing. The two leap onto the snake and dive into the shadows.

Klein swings the katana at the god of the sea's torso, making the boss roar in rage. The cry was cut off when a black basilisk whacks Poseidon in the face. He grabs the snake and throws it across the lake, Xertic and Gamelus just dropping off in time. Poseidon then stabs his trident towards the two demons.

"Get away from me, demons, this is not your fight!" Poseidon snarls at the boys. Asuna and Kirito both run up in front of the trident and guard the two as they recover. Sinon had perked up at the sound of Poseidon yelling.

_"Does anyone else notice how differently he reacts to Xertic and Gamelus? It's like he knows."_

"Liz! Fire buff!" Lisbeth nods.

"On it!" She gives Kirito the boost as he runs up the handle of the trident, digging his blade deep into Poseidon's arm as he runs up. Poseidon swats him away, and Liz runs up to him. "Kirito!" She gives him a healing potion, his health regeneration.

"Ah, damn. Thanks Liz. You got enough magic for one more boost right?" He says, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lisbeth nods and he runs back to the fight. Leafa and Klein join in, and Xertic, Gamelus, and Silica run up the other arm.

Asuna takes out her wand and locks eyes with Sinon, who nods in agreement. The two aim a spell and an arrow to follow the three up the arm. Xertic smirks, his jagged teeth gnashed together.

"I never liked you much, Poseidon. Thought you should know." He nods at his brother, who looks at the humans.

"Everyone attack the body, Xer and I got the head!" The others nod, all of them either shooting magic at the god it slashing its torso with their swords. Sinon had jumped into the air and was now shooting an arrow with flames at the tip at Poseidon. Asuna takes out her rapier, runs up to the boss at incredible speed and uses Mother's Rosario, her blade turning pink throughout the sword skill. Xertic and Gamelus launch themselves at Poseidon's face, their swords glowing green and blue and the god glaring at the boys angrily, and the two utter two words.

"Lucifer's rage." The blinding light that emitted the boss as it gave out one last roar filled the area, making the water churn. Eventually the god shatters into digital fragments, and Kirito and Klein comically fall into the water. Gamelus and Xertic land on the ground, Xertic catching Asuna in his arms and Gamelus doing the same for Sinon. The two girls blush while Xertic chuckles at his brother's face. Silica and Leafa stand up, holding their weapons.

"We did it..." Xertic puts Asuna down in her feet and wipes his forehead."He was so annoying, telling me what to do." Liz sighs in relief."Well, you are kind of a lesser being to a god." Drake transforms out of Klein's hands.

"Young master is more than a lesser to Poseidon." Xertic nods.

"Thank you Drake." He looks up at the corner of his vision. "It's almost midnight in the real world. We should probably log off soon." Kirito walks out of the water.

"We did good. Who got the last hit bonus?" Gamelus raises his hand, looking at the reward.  
"I did. I got what looks like a sword with a sea green color, probably has some kind of water magic or something stupid like that." He shrugs and puts it away. Liz then looks at Kirito, who had walked up next to her."Thanks for saving me back there." She smiles.

"We were partners." she sees in the corner of her eye that Xertic was smirking, his tongue rolling over his teeth. She sighs. Drake then speaks up."Xertic, Gamelus, Azazel is requesting for you, if you would please come with me." Xertic nods.

"Got it. That's a wrap guys. See you tomorrow?" He asks the last part to Asuna, who smiles.

"You have to walk me to school, remember? I'll be waiting." She pecks his cheek and the three demons disappear from the game.

_-Xertic's house, 1:00 a.m.-_

Assol takes his phone out and dials three numbers. He here's it ring twice, then a voice speaks through the microphone.

"What have you found out?' Lucifer's voice cracks, a little bit of impatience in his voice.

"Well, Xertic hid the key to the case that holds the dagger. Once I get it, the dagger is yours, father."

"Thats not acceptable!" Lucifer slams his hand down. "Satan will not accept you as an heir unless You pull this off. Bring us the dagger, Assol." The phone clicks and Assol sighs.

* * *

**Well, that's it. You guys deserve something longer, I know. That's all I can really do at the moment. The next chapters will be written a little better i promise. Thanks for sticking with me for so long, you guys are the best :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Rebuilding

**Im so sorry, I was late again, I know. This month is insane for me. I will hopefully be able to put a chapter out for Saturday, but don't quote me. Thank you all for sticking with me, and as a reward this chapter is longer.**

* * *

_-Two days after the boss fight-_

Assol and Yui sit in two desks in a classroom. Xertic walks into the room, wearing his butler tuxedo, and carrying a pile of books. He drops them on Assol's desk.

"I will not have an uneducated child living in my house. You will accompany my daughter in her lessons, and the same rules of respect apply to her. Behave yourself." Assol growls behind the pile of books.

"Who the hell says I want to learn this?" He shouts in daemon. A hand slaps him across the face.

"Do you think you know all of the knowledge you can? Tell me all 9 princes of Hell, by their birth, and name their purposes as well." Xertic says, leaning forward and glaring at Assol. The boy adjusts his collar.

"Umm..." Xertic turns swiftly and walks to the desk. Yui giggles at Assol, who was hiding his red face.

"Today's lesson is on art. While you will not need this skill for fighting, both of you will possibly be future rulers, Yui more likely than you." He adds, smirking. "Art is a very important aspect of culture to learn, and may come in handy. With enough practice, you can create anything."

He takes out a piece of paper and a quill. He dips the tip in an ink pot next to him and begins drawing as he talks.

"I was taught by my butler to be very fluent in many languages, to understand cultures, and have a very artistic view. It is not very common for demons to have this knowledge, but that doesn't matter." Yui perks up.

"But daddy, I'm an A.I., why would I need to know this? I can't be a leader in the underworld, can I?" She asks quietly. Assol was about to answer, but Xertic walks over to his daughter and gently puts his hands on her shoulders.

"It does not matter what you are, as long as you are given the power to survive in Hell, you can lead, my little soul." Assol's jaw drops.

"So she gets to be treated nice and I get slapped?!" Xertic shoots a look at him.

"Don't give me a reason to slap you, and I won't." He goes back to the paper. "Anyways, with this ability, you can make pieces such as this." He holds up a picture of Asuna, smiling brightly and brushing hair from her face in the wind. The two stare at the picture.

"Woah..." Assol mumbles. Yui smiles.

"Is that for mommy?" Xertic nods.

"I'll have this colored so she can keep it. Now then, it's your turn. Let's see what you two can do." Just as the two begin, Drake enters the room.

"Young master, may I interrupt?" Xertic nods and the two walk out. "You are doing a fantastic job at teaching, I must say."

"It means alot, coming from you. You were the one who taught Gamelus and me everything we know," the two stop outside of the room. "Now, what is it?"

"The house, I fixed it, you are able to move back." A smile washes over both of their faces. Xertic turns and walks into the room to tell the children the news.

_-Afternoon-_

Xertic and Gamelus bow in front of Midori.

"Thank you for having us in your home, Mrs. Kirigaya." Midori chuckles.

"It's no problem at all, you two. I'm glad your house was fixed up. Take care of yourselves." Kazuto offers to help carry their luggage outside and walks out with them.

"We telling my mom that demons were under her roof?" Gamelus looks at his brother as Xertic shakes his head.

"Not until she's 80. Thank you, Black Swordsman-sama, so very kind to evil souls... Besides Laughing Coffin." The three begin laughing and Gamelus shoulders his backpack.

"Let Asuna know where we are when she comes by, so this idiot isn't love deprived." He says, shoving Xertic.

"Says the one who hasn't made a move yet."

"Alright, see you two later." The two boys nod and part from the human.

"What lovely humans. It's a shame their lives are limited." Xertic glares at his twin.

"Don't talk like that. We don't know if that's definite. As far as I'm concerned, Sugou is in jail, Lucifer is planning, and Laughing Coffin is silent." He snaps, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"But what if you're wrong? The world is in danger, Xertic." Gamelus pulls Satan's dagger from a portal. "We have a weapon of mass destruction in our possession. This thing makes an atomic bomb curl up in a ball and sob into its knees." Xertic sighs.

"We can't accept that. We can't give it away after everything we worked for." Xertic opens the door to their fixed shack, taking his boots off in the large foyer. The two sit down on the couch and Drake walks over to them in his butler form.

"What can I get for you today, young masters?"

"Peppermint Tea, Drake. Thank you," they both reply. Drake bows and walks away.

_-Evening, Xertic's house-_

Xertic sits on the large emerald green couch in his unnecessarily large living room, staring at the cackling fire through his glasses. His girlfriend was lying on his chest, sleeping. He sighs, leaning on his hand, watching sparks bounce off of the flame.

"Damned demons..." His eyes travel to Asuna, hearing her whimper slightly. She was having an awful nightmare. Sugou had trapped her, Behemoth had knocked her out, and she woke up to Xertic pulling her soul from her body. She woke up sweating, breathing hard. Xertic instantly clutches her shoulders.

"Asuna, you're awake, it's OK." She buries her face into his chest. "Nightmare must have been awful. Lucky..."

"Xertic, please be serious..." Xertic means his head back and smiles.

"I'll try my hardest. Tell Dr. Ravenclaw what happened." Asuna explains the dream to him, shivering slightly. "That does sound awful. Don't worry, I know that I can't have your soul. No demon will, I will not allow it." Asuna slowly forms a smile.

"Thanks..." Xertic wraps an arm around her waist.

"You shouldn't be afraid, one is locked away, one is dead, and the other is cuddling with you. Wait, that's not very good..." He twitches his mouth up at the sound of laughter.

"I just experienced trauma and you made me laugh already. I love you." Asuna means her head on his shoulder and Xertic holds a finger up.

"I can't allow you to love me more. Though theoretically I should have eaten your soul by now. It's how demon relationships end up going." Asuna lays back down on his chest, now staring at the fire as well.

"What were you thinking about before I fell asleep? I barely got a word out of you." Xertic shrugs and takes his glasses off. Putting them on the coffee table.

"Just the things that I'm responsible for, and the little time I have. My father will not be able to remain calm for too long, the next step will likely come, and I'm not ready for it..." Asuna looks up at hin.

"What else can Lucifer do?" He smiles sadly, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Asuna, unless I give back the dagger... Satan is going to declare war." Asuna sits up, her eyes wide.

"He'll do what?!"

"Sounds like a regular demonic anime, I know. But yeah, my father will demand a declaration of war. The dagger is a powerful weapon, but I can't give it back..."  
"Well, why not? I don't want to watch you go off and fight, I saw that too much in SAO..." Xertic frowns and looks away.

"Did I ever tell you why the dagger is so important?" Asuna slumps back.

"Well, it can kill any living thing..."

"But it also grants life." Xertic snaps his fingers and a book enters his hand. "Death helped craft a weapon that could revive any fallen being, to be used at any time. At first, it was great, generals of God's and Satan's armies could be revived from battle. However, humans began to use it too much, greatly reducing the numbers in both regions. The only agreement God and Satan have made was to lock the dagger up." Asuna thinks.

"So, you stole it-"

"At first to deliver a message," Xertic says, now staring into her eyes. "To show my father who he was messing with. But... Then everything changed a billion years ago." Asuna gasps.

"W-when your mother... You're trying to bring your mother back!" Xertic nods.

"Gamelus, Drake, and I have spent thousands of years trying to figure out how the damned thing works. As soon as we do, then she can be reborn. But doing it commits the biggest crime we could. Taking a soul out of heaven. That's why Satan wants it back, so that we don't use its power." Asuna's eyes well up.

"Xertic... You're plan... It's wrong on so many levels..." Xertic takes her hand.

"Asuna, your mother will eventually find out what I am, find out about Yui, and she will not be a caring grandmother. I... I want our daughter to have this. Don't you see? This isn't about proving my father wrong anymore. It's about fixing our family. Please, understand." He looks away, his jagged teeth clenched. Asuna turns his head back to face her and presses her lips to his.

"You're right... I do not question you..." She pulls back, staring into his slit pupils. "Promise me you will come back safe." Xertic wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about the war yet, it had not been declared. All that's important right now is that we are here, happy and together." The two sit in silence, part of Asuna regretting asking Xertic why he was distant, but the other happy that she knew what his reasons were.

"Come on, we should get to bed soon. I'll text my mother soon and tell her I don't care what she says, I'm staying." Xertic pulls back.

"Thank you, Angel. Yes, I'm calling you that, you are one." Asuna giggles and leads Xertic to his room. After getting into nightwear and Asuna going through a long series of texts, the two lay in bed.

"Even if a war were to come, I will never leave your side. My ghost will always be with you." Asuna leans her head into his shoulder, smiling at the sweet words.

"Don't even think about it, just rest, you've been thinking too much." She presses her lips to his cheek before falling asleep. Xertic closes his eyes.

"Yeah, stop thinking..." he falls into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for now! Thank you for everything, leave a review to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, and I love you guys. Absol dismissed.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chaoter 27: Snowed In

**Yay, late again! Well not a day late, but pretty close. Also 10 favs/follows! Such achievements, I know. Probably like 10g added to my gamer score. Anyways here is the new chapter, not on time. And yes, longer again, since you guys are just so awesome and understanding with my lateness. Even though next Saturday is Halloween, I'll do my best to post again. Please enjoy! Leave a review saying what I'm doing right/wrong or if you want to suggest any ideas. (I swear I feel like I should change my time to Sunday...)**

* * *

Asuna blinks her eyes open, her hand on her forehead, probably from her sleep. She turns to see the clock and widens her eyes. The clock read 10:30 and she hadn't been woken up.

"Xertic, you didn-" she sits up and sees the other side of the bed empty. Asuna looks around the room and lays her eyes on the window. Snow was coming down fast, and it looked heavy.

She gets up from the bed and walks over to the window. There must have been three feet on the ground, a massive blizzard. Asuna then turns when she hears a voice.

"Listen, do you want me to dig through all of that snow in front of my house, down the road, all the way to your place?... She has to stay here, no way are we getting out, too much precipitation. Yes, Mrs. Yuuki, she'll be fine, goodbye." Xertic swings into the room, sighing and levitating above the floor. He locks eyes with Asuna.

"When did you wake up?"

"A minute ago. What was that?" Xertic had on a blue jacket with black jeans, as well as green shoes that she hadn't seen before. He closes his eyes and stretches into a lounging position.

"Your mother thinks I could dig all the way to your house to get you home, but I convinced her otherwise. Lessons are canceled for today, as you may have guessed." Asuna walks to the door and looks down the hall.

"Why is it so… Empty?" She asks. Xertic holds up four fingers.

"I got good news, bad news, awful news, and the worst news possible. Good news is, I'm still here," he says, smirking. Asuna tilts her head.

"Who says that's good news…" She giggles at the sound of growling.

"Bad news, everyone is gone, so you're stuck with me…" His smirk turns into an evil smile. "Awful news, I'm lying, we aren't alone." He lands on the ground and walks to the doorway.

"And the worst news?" Xertic looks back with an annoyed expression.

"Guess who isn't gone…"

_-downstairs-_

Assol sits on the couch, writing in a notebook. He had to figure out a way of getting into that portal, or Lucifer would never let him do anything.

"Maybe I can use an enchantment…?" He closes the book at the sound of footsteps. "Finally, some move-" his mouth stops when he sees Xertic and Asuna enter the living room. He grits his teeth. "Oh great, my least favorite and third least favorite people…"

Xertic plops down on the couch next to him and smiles. "Cool, I made it to the top of one of your many lists." Asuna leans on the couch next to him.

"That's the reason you're not liked, Assol. Maybe if you didn't hate everyone you see…" Assol snaps towards her.

"Don't speak to me like a child, pathetic human. I can't even believe you stand this scum of a demon, always acting so tough when all he is is just a fake." Xertic glares at him.

"Don't talk to Asuna like that. We have to find out why the house is empty." He takes out his phone and dials in a number.

"Hello? Oh, hey big brother!" Azazel's daemon voice squeaks in the phone mic.

"Where are you? Why did you leave me with the scrublord?" He says boredly in the demonic tongue.

"I had urgent business, something that I couldn't take him with me, you know…" Xertic sighs into his hand.

"Azazel I know your mom was a succubus but come on…"

"Thanks for watching him, big brother! Gotta go!" She hangs up and Xertic pockets his phone.

"Assol, you will now be my butler for the day." Assol jumps up.

"Excuse me? I will do nothing of the fu-" Xertic aims a revolver at his head.

"Don't make me more pissed than I am right now, you can cook, can't you?" Assol growls as he walks into the kitchen. Asuna glares at Xertic. "What?"

"You shouldn't treat him like that, either." Xertic crosses his arms.

"He's annoying anyways, might as well put him to work." Xertic leans his back. "The kid does have a point, how do you stand me?" Asuna walks around the couch and sits next to him, linking her fingers with his.

"Because I know that you don't mean half of the things you say." Xertic looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn, you know me too well…"

-2 hours later-

Asuna sits on the couch, staring at her phone. A message pops up from Liz.

"Hey, you trapped too?" Asuna smiles.

"I have it worse, trapped with two demons..." Her eyes catch on something next to her. She stares at the black leather notebook for a few seconds before picking it up. She opens the book and gasps. In black ink was many words written in different demonic languages, but she recognized the sketches of Satan's Dagger. A knife suddenly pushes against her throat, making her freeze.

"If you scream he won't have his precious human any longer." Assol's voice hisses in her ear.

"What do you want?" Assol casually takes the notebook from her hands and tucks it under his arm, still holding the blade against her skin.

"Getting that blasted dagger is proving to be difficult, but i feel like you can be of use. Get me the dagger, Xertic probably doesn't even trust you enough, but who knows?" He asks, smiling. Asuna glares at him.

"Why would I ever help you?" She shoots back. Assol growls and snaps his fingers. a tablet enters Asuna's hands, showing a picture ofher mother and father.

"You can't see it, but snipers are currently aimed at them. I may be small, but i have connections, girl," he says, laughing. Asuna sighs and stands up, pushing the blade away.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, Xertic wont ever forgive me..." Assol spreads his arms out wide.

"If he does not, my friends and I will." He turns and leaves the room. Asuna sighs and rubs her throat, checking if there was a cut. After seeing no blood, she turns towards the stairs and quietly climbs them. She reaches Xertic's room and opens the door. Her boyfriend wasn't in sight, so she began looking around the room.

_Asuna, don't think of this as betrayal,_ her shoulder demon says. _You're protecting your family, he will understand._ Yeah right. She moves some folders from his desk, then opens a drawer. She stares inside, looking at the blade.

"Why would he put it here..." she whispers to herself, taking it out and pressing it against her waist. She turns and starts walking when she freezes. Xertic leans against the wall, cleaning out his fingernails.

"Oh, hey Asuna. Doing some target practice? My arena is pretty awesome, isn't it?" He says, smirking and looking at her with one eye. Asuna backs up, smiling lightly.

"I can-" Xertic holds up a finger.

"Wait for it..." Assol walks through the door.

"Oh, you found it, perfect. Maybe you aren't such a stupid human." he takes the blade. Asuna looks behind him at Xertic, who winks. "Well, I guess since I have it, and Xertic isn't here, no stopping me from killing you." He raises the dagger.

"Electrocute 'em, Drake." Assol falls to the ground in pain as an electric shock goes through him. Xertic walks up to Assol and takes the dagger. he then throws it up as it turns black and morphs into a cobra, landing on Xertic's shoulder.

"Brilliant, young master. Good morning, my lady." The snake bows at Asuna, who stares, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"

"I've never felt so much pain at once!" Xertic bends over to look at Assol.

"Seriously, squirt, I have cameras, like, all over this house. You really think I wouldn't have seen you threaten my girlfriend." He stands up straight and looks at Asuna. "No hard feelings by the way. Sorry I had to lie to you, Drake has been here the whole time." Asuna sighs in relief.

"So this jerk really wasn't going to get the dagger." She kicks Assol in the stomach. "That's for my parents." Assol clutches himself.

"Stop, I'm in pain already!" Xertic picks him up by the collar and wags his finger in his face.

"One more mess up like that and you're going back to Lucifer in two pieces. Drake, clean him up." The cobra crawls down to the floor and turns into a hellhound. It takes Assol's hand in its mouth and drags him to the bathroom. Xertic then turns to Asuna.

"Sorry you're parent were involved as well, but I suspected that he might try and turn you against me." Asuna crosses her arms.

"And it worked..." He puts a hand around her shoulder.

"Aw, i wouldn't have been too mad. I mean I'd kill you, but then send you an apology letter in heaven." Asuna shudders. and he then looks at her with his left eye, frowning, showing his jagged teeth. "I'm kidding." He walks to the door and snaps his fingers. A portal opens and the real dagger falls into his hands. He then tosses it to Asuna, who barely caught it. "Hold on to that for a few hours, so I see what you would really do with it."

Asuna stares longingly at the black and red blade, then puts it in its scabbard. "So, I guess he trusts me..." She smiles and pockets the dagger before following Xertic, as well as eventually making lunch.

Drake finishes cleaning off the last plate, Asuna standing next to him and putting them away.

"I told you already my lady, you do not need to help me." Asuna smiles.

"Don't be silly, it's fine." Gamelus walks into the kitchen, yawning and holding a burlap bag.

"What up guys? What did i miss? By the way, Drake, no need to shovel the snow, I melted it." Drake chuckles and begins polishing the silverware. Asuna shrugs.

"Assol threatened me, I betrayed Xertic, Drake electrocuted Assol, and Yui... wait a minute, where is Yui?" Yui pops up from Gamelus's hood in her pixie form.

"Hi mommy! Uncle took me out with him!"

"What was that about Xertic, Drake, and the pipsqueak?" Xertic peers in from the door frame.

"There's my little soul. Where the hell have you been, brother?" Gamelus smiles and opens the bag. It was filled with Nerf, Airsoft, paintball, cap, and actual guns.

"I was at Sinon's house." Drake raises an eyebrow.

"Murdering people?" Yui turns into her normal form and runs to help her mother as Gamelus shoulders the bag.

"In a way? Yes." He walks out of the room and up the stairs. Asuna looks at Xertic, who was watching him leave.

"I don't know what happened, but something tells me he actually scored a date." he shakes his head and walks into the kitchen.

_-Sinon's house, current time-_

Asada closes the door, holding a few targets with holes in the bulls-eye marks. She had told Gamelus about her gun problem, and he had decided to try and help her. They had spent the day out in the snow, slowly progressing from Nerf to cap guns, but she couldn't hold the pistol he brought.

"Don't worry, small steps." he had told her, before hitting three bulls-eyes in one breath. She smiles and looks out the window.

"Yeah, small steps..." She throws out the targets, lies on her bed, and puts on her Amusphere, seeing if anyone else finally had gotten their internet back.

* * *

**I tried to be on time, but like i said above, things happen. Hope you liked it, and thanks for sticking around! *shuts off lights to work room* heh... Xertic called him a scrublord...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Assol's Final Plan

**Well, I have decided to change to posting on Sundays, it's just easier. I dunno, hope you enjoy the ending chapters of this arc! It's been running for what, 8 chapters? (I don;t even remember)**

* * *

-Yuuki Residence, 7:00 a.m.-

Kyouko walks downstairs in a nightgown, yawning. A maid walks up to her with a tray, teapot, and cup.

"Good morning, ma'am, would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." The maid pours the cup before packing up her equipment to leave. Kyouko walks into the family room and finds Shouzou, staring at the news. A reporter was speaking about an event that had happened.

"Good morning, citizens of Japan. We have received reports of a monstrous beast actually attacking Tokyo, destroying buildings and attacking other creatures that were terrorizing citizens, as well as attacking these citizens as well. Three police officers were severely injured by the beast, which represented a large human with two extra large hands attached to his body."

"When police chased the beast down, they found two identical boys that looked extremely similar to the beast, almost completely unconscious except for some strange mumbling of an unknown language. We have been supplied with pictures of the boys, and will put them up now. Please tell us any information you know."

Shouzou turns to his wife, a look of fear on his face. Kyouko's eyes were filled with fury as she stared at the pictures of Xertic and Gamelus.

"I knew it… I always knew that there was something wrong with that boy…" Asuna walks down the stairs.

"Good morning Mum, Dad, has Xertic come around ye-" her voice stops when she sees the television.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kyouko screams at her daughter. "You have been alone with that monster all of this time?! He could have killed you like he killed those people!" Asuna tries to form a reasonable sentence.

"I… I can explain mom.. Xertic is…" A knock on the door interrupted the awkward moment. Shouzou gets up and opens it. Xertic stands in the doorway, looking behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Shouzou asks quickly. Xertic growls.

"You saw the news. Everything is chaotic. I need to speak with Asu- oh crap." Kyouko pushes past Shouzou and shoves Xertic backwards, making him stumble.

"Get out of our house, our property, my daughter's life… Get out of this entire country, I don't care. I don't want to see you again!" She screams in his face.

"If you let me speak maybe you can change your opinion!" He yells back, standing his ground. He tears off his right glove, right as Asuna rights outside, tears in her eyes.

"Xertic, stop, don't do this!" He glares at her.

"Why are you trying to defend me? You saw what I did." He holds up right hand. "You read the Bible, correct Mrs. Yuuki? Then you must know what a demon is. I'm one, Gamelus is one, Drake is one, my whole goddamn family is one!" He breathes hard, Kyouko forming a look of shock. She turns to her daughter.

"How could you… How can you stand…" Asuna clenches her fist.

"Because he would never hurt me!" Tears roll down her face and she buries it into Xertic's chest. He wraps his arms around her.

"I was scared to tell Asuna. I waited until she knew me well enough, and told her the truth. The first human to ever accept me…" He then glares at Kyouko. "I would never do anything like what you saw on TV. The creature? That was my brother and I combined into one form, Gamex. But we don't want to become him. I was in bed one night and woke up in a crater, tired and weak."

Asuna looks up from him, not letting go of Xertic. "I control them, mum. Xertic, Gamelus, they listen to me, my command, they wouldn't hurt anyone unless I gave them permission… He's not as bad as he sounds. You have to understand what he's been through." Kyouko scoffs.

"What he's been through? My daughter is dating a demon! A DEMON! How can I possibly understand this?!" Before Xertic could answer, a police car pulls up into the driveway. One got out with his gun pulled out, and the other dragged a bound Gamelus behind him.

"Sorry brother, they got me. I assume Kyouko knows." He says in daemon. Xertic nods.

"Xertic Ravenclaw, you're under arrest for murder, assault, and illegally living on unclaimed property." The handcuff Xertic and he turns to Asuna.

"Asuna, please, I would never kill them, you know that. I'm drugged, remember? The dart is a control tranquilizer. Please, believe us, believe me!" Asuna puts her hands up to her mouth, nodding, tears streaming down her cheek as her boyfriend and his brother are pushed into the car and driven away. Shouzou sighs and walks inside. Kyouko looks at Asuna with disapproval.

"Get your things, i'm taking you to classes. We will talk in the car." Asuna grunts and walks inside.

-Police Station, noon-

Gamelus lashes out at the scientist, sinking his teeth into his hand.

"Ow! You little brat!" He smacks the boy across the face.

"I could say the same to you, scum," Gamelus spits back angrily. The two brothers were strapped to two tables, where a doctor was ordered to experiment on them. Xertic remained silent the entire time, not speaking a word, and more importantly, worrying Gamelus. After the doctor left to bandage his hand, Gamelus speaks up.

"Brother, doesn't this remind you of when Lucifer tried to interrogate us on the position of the dagger? God, you got him so riled up…" Xertic couldn't help but smile.

"One of our finest moments, he was practically at our knees. We also had no cares, no worries… But now I do…" Gamelus suddenly frowns.

"Xertic, I'm going to give this to you straight: if Asuna doesn't accept you after this, leave her." Xertic snaps his head towards Gamelus.

"If you weren't family and I wasn't chained, I'd break your spine." Gamelus looks up towards the ceiling.

"I'm not trying to offend you. But you're supposed to be the tough one. I'm supposed to be the one who's doubtful, worried, but this isn't right. You're obsessing over something that may not happen. Asuna is not going to betray you, so don't betray me," he says, not knowing where this was coming from, but it felt right.

Xertic stares at a light above him. "Gamelus… You're absolutely right. Thank you. I'm Xertic Motherfing Ravenclaw, I broke out of the prison of the Underworld four times, twice in maximum security. My actions have been stupid, and it's time we busted out of here, the Twin Terror's way." He smiles evilly, looking to his right at Gamelus, who smiles back.

"There he is. So, what do we do?" Xertic looks around the room, dozens of plans forming in his head.

"Alright, from what I can sense, the doctor will be here in a minimum of twelve minutes, max of 15. This room is right next to a wall that leads to outside, so if we blow a hole through that wall without setting off an alarm, we will be safe." Gamelus nods and the two boys begin to channel the heat in their bodies to their skin, the chains slowly melting. 5 minutes go by before they sit up.

"God, it feels good to be able to move." Gamelus puts a hand on Xertic's shoulder. "Sorry I yelled at you like that, but you were acting like… A human." Xertic nods his head once.

"No, you were right. But I am still going to find Asuna and try and explain this whole situation." The two boys run to different parts of the room, searching for supplies. Finally, the two construct a makeshift bomb out of a box of confiscated supplies.

"Wow, I can't believe the had this stuff," Gamelus says, staring at the bomb. Xertic looks at the door and smiles.

"Here comes the doctor, it's now or never." he presses the button on the bomb and the boys step back. As the doctor walks in, asking what was going on, the bomb explodes. The two boys jump out of the cloud of smoke, smirking. The two roll, breaking their fall on the ground, and stand up, their clothes blowing from the explosion. "Cool guys don;t look at explosions."

Gamelus looks behind him. "Then why aren't you looking back with me, brother?" Before Xertic could retort, the sound of police cars fills their ears. The cars surround the two, officers holding the demons at gunpoint.

"Keep your hands in the air! You are under arrest... again." Xertic growls at the officers.

"We escaped, just leave us be, and no one has to get hurt."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's two late for that." The two look to their left, along with the officers, at Assol, who was smiling. he snaps his fingers and a muscular man, most likely a demon, comes up with a human in his hands. "We found her trying to get out of school." The man throws Asuna to the ground. She groans in pain, trying to stand up, before Assol smacks her across the face. Xertic clenches his teeth.

"If you don;t stop right now, you will never see this realm again." he says angrily. Assol looks up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You know what? I'm done with you, and this world. So i'm going to make this simple." he grabs Asuna by the neck and brings her up to her knees, pressing a pistol to her temple. "Give me the dagger Xertic."

* * *

**Here we are, at the end, hope you enjoyed, good night! And hope you Halloween was spooptacular, mine was pretty spoopy.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Gamex's Master

**Well, for starters, reason I'm late is because FALLOUT FOUR CONFIRMED! OH BABY THIS GAME IS SO AMAZING! THE MUSIC, THE GRAPHICS, THE CHARACTERS, THE LEGENDARY CREATURES, THE POWER ARMOR! I LOVE THAT PIECE OF BADASSERY! Ok Absol, calm yourself. is that a good excuse? It better be, I'm counting it. Second, I don't know why, but I really didn't like this chapter when I first started, so that's also why I'm late. I basically deleted it and started from scratch. It feels a lot better now, though. So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Assol shakes his head, chuckling.

"I will admit, some of my plans have had downfalls. But this one… Well it's quite straightforward." Asuna kicks the other demon the the shin as hard as she can and runs towards Xertic.

"Not so fast." A black hand catches her in the stomach and retracts to its owner. A captain from the police force steps forward.

"Prisoner number 3042, Sugou Nobuyuki, let go of the girl." Sugou winks at Asuna's terrified face.

"No thanks, I would prefer to hold on to her for a little bit." He turns to Xertic. "Long time no see, Ravenclaw," he says in perfect Daemon. Xertic backs up a step.

"How did you learn that in jail?" He asks in the same language. Assol clears his throat, helping the other demon up.

"How do you think I managed to get you and Gamelus together? Sugou prayed for our help, and Satan answered his call." Sugou puts a finger on Asuna's chin.

"Now I am one of them. You should be happy, you seem to be interested in demonic men." He shoves her to the ground and appears next to Assol. Xertic quickly kneels next to Asuna.

"What happened? Why did Assol hurt you?" He asks frantically, trying to get her wounds healed.

"I… Had to see you…" She holds the back of her head, where Xertic puts his hand under. He glares back up, Gamelus now on his feet.

"So, Sugou, I think I want to end this. The dagger, have him give it to us." Sugou smiles deviously, his teeth now jagged, and pulls out a remote.

"Do you remember how this works, Gamelus? I push this and your mind is under my control. Didn't I do the same with you back in Alfheim?" He presses a button and Xertic falls to the ground, crying out in pain. Gamelus snaps his head to the left.

"They're controlling you…" Xertic's hand slowly opens a portal and pulls out Satan's Dagger.

"Asuna, grab it!" Asuna snatches it from his hands and gets up, clutching it close. Xertic looks to her, eyes burning with rage. "Run… Now…" Asuna turns on her heel and bolts out. Sugou growls and presses the button again, making Xertic cry out in pain. He gets up and begins chasing Asuna. "Gamelus, get that remote!"

Assol draws a sword from his own portal and charges at Gamelus. He summons an emerald dagger and parries the slash, the two going fiercely bouncing off of each other.

"Stop messing with my brother's head!" Drake runs up to Asuna in his wolf form.

"Need a lift, my lady?" Asuna leaps onto the wolf's back and they speed off. Xertic claws at his back as his wings push him forward.

"I can't reach the wound… from the dart..." His back was a gross mixture of black and green, pain constantly surging from it. Asuna looks behind her at Xertic.

"Drake, stop and turn around. I need to get closer." Drake nods and turns around, dashing towards his master. Gamelus, on the other hand, was having fun. The police chose the right side and began to fore at Assol, his demon bodyguard, and Sugou. Reporters flocked the area, filming the fight. Assol lunges at Gamelus.

"You two are so stupid, always thinking you can do anything. Can you beat an entire army though?" Gamelus smirks.

"Well, we did it before you were born, so yeah, we kinda do." He slashes at Assol, creating a gash in his stomach. Asuna brings Drake up to Xertic, clutching the dagger.

"Xertic, I'm going to throw you the dagger. Will it kill you if you use that?" Xertic looks down at her, struggling against Sugou's control. His other hand was trying to reach for the blade, but he pulls it away.

"It shouldn't. Unless I'm not careful." Asuna toss the blade up and he catches it with his right hand, reaching across his shoulder and digging the blade in the dart wound. "Shit, this really hurts!"

"Try and calm down Xertic, fight him." The demon lands on the ground, trying to dig the dart out as his other hand wrestles with him. Asuna kneels next to him and pulls.

"Listen to me Xertic, don't worry. I don't blame you. It was horrific, and I am a little mad at you, but I still love you. Please, you need to fight that sorry excuse of a hu… Demon!" Xertic roars in pain as the dart tears out of his body. Sugou throws the remote down in anger.

"No, I will not be going back to prison!" He snaps at Assol angrily. "I'm getting out of here, you're on your own kid! Good luck with that father of yours." Assol glares at him.

"We had a deal!" Sugou opens a portal to Hell and steps through, closing it. Gamelus snaps his fingers and the bodyguard is chained to the ground. Asuna helps Xertic up, pecking his lips.

"Better?" Xertic nods.

"A lot, thank you." Assol slams his fist into the ground.

"No! I will not have my plan foiled again!" He aims his pistol at Asuna and fires three shots. Xertic steps in front of her and turns a little to his left, the bullets sinking into his arm and side. The sound of bone being crushed filled his ears, but he wasn't paying attention to the pain.

"Give it up, kid. You're time is up. Do you honestly think you can stand against my butler, brother, and me?" Assol laughs.

"Really? Xertic, do you honestly have the heart to kill me? I am your own brother after all." He fires a bullet at his forehead, which Drake catches in his hand, now in front of Xertic. The boy pushes past Drake, holding an emerald scythe in his unharmed hand.

"I would normally not have the heart to, about 5 years ago. But when I met my mistress, things changed," he lowers his eyebrows, tightening his grip on the emerald scythe. Gamelus appears in the blade of the scythe, scowling.

"If Xertic sees anyone hurt Asuna, even ME, he would kill them on the spot for her." Xertic smirks.

"We both worship this human girl, and no one can stop us from keeping her alive." Asuna couldn't stop blushing at their words, not truly knowing that both boys would kill each other for her safety, Xertic a little more than Gamelus.

"You know, you're quite pathetic for the most powerful beings on earth. I mean, protecting something as worthless as her? Succubuses could replace her any day." Assol taunts, loading another shot into his pistol.

"That's your opinion. However, the Twin Terrors do not take kindly to people who try and hurt their family. Ironic, huh?" He disappears for a split second before hitting Assol in the back of the head with the hilt of the scythe. Asuna closes her hand around the hilt of a rapier, Drake knowing what she wanted to do. She stands up and walks over to Assol.

"This is for my parents." She stabs Assol in the back, then pulls out. "That was for me." Xertic picks Assol up by the neck, his face bleeding.

"Are you done?" Assol spits at him.

"I'd rather die than face father with another defeat." Xertic thinks about it for a moment.

"Azazel, your thoughts?" Azazel climbs out of a portal that had opened in the ground.

"Send him back, brother. Fath- Lucifer can deal with him." Xertic nods once and looks back at Assol.

"Do you want to know what it felt like to be rejected? Join the club." He drops the scythe (Gamelus) on the ground and punches Assol in the nose. Xertic drops him into the portal Azazel came from. "Three strikes, and you're out." The scythe turns black and morphs back into Gamelus's form, Drake turning into his butler form. Xertic helps them both up, grunting in pain at the use of his arm.

Asuna looks towards the cameras on them, sighing. "Xertic… I don't think we're finished yet…" Before any of the people could react, a white ferret scurries out from the crowd up to Gamelus, who grits his teeth.

"Why is he here?" Xertic looks over at the ferret in slight terror.

"Dammit… I guess we angered Zeta."

"Not exactly angered." The five of them turn towards the deep voice to meet a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a stern look on his fave.. He held a large sword that was plunged into the bodyguard. He wore white and red robes with black straps, and white boots that reached his knees. A gold cross hung from his neck, and his mouth was permanently frozen in an emotionless frown. "Alpha, yield." Asuna looks at Xertic.

"Who is that?" Drake sighs.

"Zeta, a direct child of God, A.K.A. Anti-Xertic/Gamelus, A.K.A. Gamex's master." Xertic and gamelus's shadow had already combine to Gamex's figure, who began bouncing excitedly.

* * *

**Isn't it just SO CREATIVE naming them after A and Z in greek? Ha ha ha, I should leave this site forever. Bye bye, I'm off to fight some Feral Ghouls!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: God's Angel

**I am very sorry for how late I have been. I know, I leave you guys with the introduction of a new character. I don't know why I was so late, but thank you for sticking with me. I promise I will try my hardest not to be as late. And hey, it's a longer chapter, too, so there's a plus.**

* * *

Zeta shakes his head at the humans and whistles to Alpha, who climbs to his shoulder.

"What happened to this place?" he speaks in a strange language that almost sounded like daemon, but of course Asuna couldnt understand it. Xertic looks down at his symbol.

"I was controlled, forced Game to combine with me, and now I have a broken arm. Where were you?" he replies in the same language. Zeta glares at him.

"Rebuilding a village destroyed by your father."

"Is that our fault?" Gamelus growls. Before Zeta could answer, the captain of the police force walks up to him.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you are, but we have two prisoners to take away." Zeta pulls out a gold badge with a cross and the abbreviation G.O.D.

"I work for a corporation called the Government Ostracizing Department. We look for governments that are losing their stability and take them down, rebuilding new governments for the people. If you are equipped with everything that you have about these two boys, give it to me now or you may be out of a job." The man blinks.

"Excuse me?" Zeta holds out his hand.

"Hand it over." A police officer walks up with a paper folder and hands it to the angel. "Thank you. Now what are you lot still doing here? Get going!" The reporters slowly walk away, the police squadron driving off. Azazel giggles.

"You sure handled that well." Zeta hands the file to Alpha, who shreds it with his claws.

"It wasn't that great…" Xertic grumbles, trying to cross his arms before grunting in pain. Drake takes out some gauze and begins wrapping his arm.

Asuna finally speaks. "Who are you? Why did you do that?" Zeta turns his head towards her.

"I am Zeta, one of the children of God, created for the sole purpose of keeping… Gamex… In check. I was created as soon as he was born and given enough power for the two of us to balance." Xertic scoffs.

"As if you can keep us in check." Zeta grits his teeth.

"Do not tempt me, Xertic, we agreed that the three of us would show no quarrels." Alpha growls at the two demons as Asuna whispers in her boyfriend's ear.

"Your anti, right?"

"Yeah, he at first confused me with Gamex when we first met, and began to fight me before Gamelus got involved as well. Finally we realized that we were fighting for no reason and we settled the difference. I'll explain it to you later." He then looks over to Drake and nods his head once. The shape-shifter smiles back at his master and gets up.

"Thank you, Zeta. Now then, young master, what should we do about the young mistress?" Xertic sighs and looks at Asuna.

"You better head back home. I'll talk to your mother properly, try and convince her. Drake, take her there. Gamelus, Azazel, could you help me home?"

"No problem Xer." They both respond, picking him up by the shoulders.

"Hey Zeta." The angel looks over at his counter part. "You handling my mess?" He asks, smirking. Zeta scowls.

"The city will be cleaned up in four hours." Xertic snickers and winks at Asuna.

"See you soon." Asuna smiles warmly at him.

"Rest your arm up." After the three leave, Drake holds out his hand.

"Stick close to me now, your affliction with demons is now known to others, we don't want things to get out of hand, correct?" Asuna nods and takes the butler's hand.

"Drake… How long have you been with those two? I never really asked." Drake chuckles.

"Since the day they were born. My father was Lucifer's old butler, and learned how to be a butler from him. Now my masters are doing the same. However, that is not important." He adds, smiling evilly. Asuna stumbles forward, still not fully recovered from her injuries, and Drake catches her. "Watch your step."

_-Yuuki Residence, an hour later-_

Shouzou opens the door and sighs with relief.

"Thank god you're OK," he says, pulling Asuna into his arms, who hugs him back. Drake moves his wrist to check the time, then looks back at the two.

"I'm fine, Dad. A little dazed, but nothing too ba-" the three look behind them at the sound of footsteps. Kyouko crosses her arms.

"Why are you near our house?" Drake scowls.

"What did you just ask?" Kyouko walks towards the door.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear with the boy, I don't want anything to do with your family. I can't even get a hold of the father or mother, the numbers he gave me are unavailable-" Drake snaps his jaws, making her freeze. Asuna tries to protest, but he holds up a hand.

"My lord is currently at the house, with a broken arm and rib because of his father. He injured himself saving your daughter. HE DID SO JUST LIKE HE HAS FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS!" Shouzou looks down at Asuna, trying to figure out something to say, but his daughter held the same look.

"Even if that is true, I won't have filth on my property. Asuna will be with a proper husband, someone who will care, support, and not KILL HER!" Drake glares at her, his red eyes churning in anger.

"You think that Xertic is going to kill my lady? He would kill me, his brother, his sister, and himself before killing her. Do you have any idea how many rules of the Underworld he has broken to be with her? 349, and counting. Expect him to be by here tomorrow." Drake turns on his heel and walks down the driveway, his body turning into the form of a hellhound. Kyouko turns around, having work to do, when she hears her husband speak.

"Drake wait." He turns to Asuna. "Go on, I'll take any torment your mother gives me." Asuna smiles happily.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be home before curfew, I swear." Asuna runs down the driveway and climbs onto the hound's back. Shouzou walks into the kitchen to pour himself tea, Kyouko standing across the table.

"Why did you do that?" He looks up and smiles.

"I did it because you want our daughter to be happy, I know you do. Tea?" She sighs and nods.

_-ooo-_

Xertic flips a throwing knife through his fingers, bored out of his mind. Gamelus delivers the final blow to the Deathclaw and turns off the Xbox, looking back at his brother.

"How's the arm?" Xertic stares at the green cast.

"Itchy. Lack of a better term." Asuna walks into the room with a plate of cookies and three glasses of water.

"Well, if you try and itch it the arm won't heal," she says, putting the plate down on the coffee table and kissing his cheek.

"You should be a doctor with your incredible knowledge on human health," he teases, earning a flick to the forehead. Gamelus pops a cookie in his mouth.

"So *crunch* what did Drake say to make your mom convince you to stay here?" Xertic closes his eyes and removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Asuna shrugs.

"I guess it was the fact of everything he had done for me. And it was my dad, not Mom." Gamelus nods and claps his hands together, standing up.

"Well, I'll leave you two to the constricting." He walks out of the room. Asuna looks at Xertic, a blush forming.

"Does constricting mean… You know…" Xertic smirks, his eyes locking on her own.

"Yep." He drags her closer to his body, now whispering in her ear. "I mean, if we really want to get technical, I would be constricting you with my eyes alone right now…" He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and nips it, Asuna's face becoming a tomato.

"S-stop that…" she says pushing him back. He shrugs and looks out the window.

"You know, things are going to be hard at school for you now. And I'm really sorry about that, I know it's my fault." Asuna sighs.

"Xertic, please stop. You know very well that it isn't your fault. I may be the one you want to protect, but this wasn't your doing. It was Satan's, Lucifer's, Assol's, even that despicable excuse for a demon's fault." Xertic grits his teeth.

"Of all the people to turn into a demon, it had to be him," he grumbles, putting his glasses back on. "Asuna, tomorrow when you go to school, don't cause any attention. But if someone tries to hurt you, if anyone makes fun of you because of me, don't hesitate." He puts both of his hands on her shoulders, his cast resting on the crook of her neck. "Promise me."

Asuna places a hand on Xertic's symbol and nods. "Promise." He kisses her nose.

"Thank you, young mistress." He gets up from the couch and holds out his undamaged hand. "Shall I bring you home?" Asuna gets up and allows him to lead her to his car, the blush still lingering on her face.

-The next morning-

Xertic opens his eyes up to the sound of a bird chirping. He looks over to the window at a black raven. He motions his hand towards the window and it flies away.

"Good morning Daddy!" She says, jumping on top of him and into Xertic's arms.

"Hey, watch the arm." He chuckles, rubbing her head. "Where are the others?" Yui looks towards the door.

"Mister Drake is out by the gardens, and uncle is still fast asleep. What happened with you and Mommy on the news?" She asks worriedly. Xertic sighs.

"Let's just say you will be the only one at your lessons for the rest of your life. That reminds me, after breakfast I have to go bring your mother to her lessons." Yui looks down at her hands.

"But… If people know about Mommy being with demons, wouldn't people not treat her the same?" _So she does understand, I keep forgetting…_ Xertic thinks, shaking his head.

"That's not necessarily true. We will have to find out ourselves. Come on, I'll make breakfast before I leave." Yui gets up and  
Runs to her room, getting dressed, as Xertic makes his way to the kitchen. He reaches over and grabs his keys and wallet, and begins to cook a bagel and some eggs. Gamelus walks downstairs, yawning.

"Why the hell are you cooking at 6 in the morning?" Xertic takes a bite if the bagel.

"Lessons start at 7, and I have something else I need to take care of." His twin grunts and takes out a bottle of wine.

"Her mother won't be easy to talk to, I know that. Make sure that my lady is safe at that school, OK?" He asks, pouring himself a glass, which Xertic snatches.

"Don't drink that much in the morning, you poured like a beer bottle's worth." He pours half of the cup in the sink and hands it to Gamelus.

"Screw it, I don't feel like getting in a petty argument. Halo will be waiting for you unless Drake needs my help." Xertic snickers at his brother, enjoying how tired and wasted he looked. Yui walks into the kitchen and over to the table.

"You look like you need to leave, it's OK Daddy." He kisses the top of her head.

"That's why I love you. I'll be back, I swear, an hour tops." He walks towards the front door and opens it, stepping outside and pulling his hood up over his face, putting his black-framed glasses over his eyes. "Time to venture to the 8th circle of Hell." He sits down in his car and heads in the direction of Asuna's house.

* * *

**Well, let's hope you all enjoy this chapter, peace out.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Xertic vs. "The 8th Circle of Hell

**Hey guys, happy new year, Merry Christmas, all that jazz! God I took such a long break, I'm sorry. You haven't see me in a year! ... If you didn't get the joke I posted in 2015 and now its 2016. I'll stop now. I really am trying to get these out weekly, and on the Sunday time period, so as a present, an even longer chapter! *applause* no one is clapping Absol, stop... By the way, I know no one has mentioned this, maybe you haven't noticed, but I often got confused on the Xertic/Asuna- Sao Gap. It's been 5 years, not three. Just going to set that straight. On with the show!**

* * *

Shouzou opens the door and steps aside.

"She's waiting for you, good luck, kiddo." Xertic nods once, thanking him, but slightly scowling at being called a kid when he was literally billions of years older than this man.

_Well if you were in a different form, then dating Asuna would be pedophilia… Wait isn't it that anyway?_ The sound of someone clearing their thought snapped Xertic back from his thoughts.

"Sit." Kyouko did not seem to be in the mood to argue, and frankly neither was Xertic, at least not yet. He sits down on the couch across from her, sighing.

"If you can hurry this conversation up, I have to bring my lady to school." Kyouko glares daggers at him.

"Oh, enough of this 'my lady' nonsense. You have no right to speak of my daughter as some… Queen." Xertic stares down at his cast.

"Actually, I do. We have an unspoken contract. I follow her orders and in return don't kill her. It's a simple process," he replies bluntly.

"I don't care. Do you have any idea what having a demon in your life does to a person's reputation?"

"Actually, yes. Mrs. Yuuki, forgive me, but you are giving me absolutely no goddamn reason why I can't date your daughter." Kyouko grits her teeth.

"That! Your vulgarity, your lack of finance, the fact that you kill people for fun! You're nothing but a sadistic low-life trying to get with someone in a higher class!" Xertic holds up a hand.

"What makes you think I have no finances?" He stands up and walks over to an emerald on the mantle above the fireplace. "Gift?"

"From my grandmother, what of it?" Xertic snaps his fingers and a portal opens up next to him. He reaches in and pulls out an exact replica of the emerald, which he holds up.

"The one you have his fake, this is the real one." Xertic barely contained his laughter at Kyouko's face. "It sounds crazy, but every emerald you see is fake. I own them all. Obsessive collecting, I'm afraid. So yes, I do have finances." He closes the portal and sits down.

"H-how… How can you possibly own every single emerald?!" Xertic leans on his hand.

"In due time. Now, I'm going to make this very clear." He suddenly stands up again and glares at her, the lights of the house dimming. "You, Mrs. Yuuki, as a human, are lower class, not me. I intend on staying by Asuna's side until the end. Her life is my life, I will protect her for all eternity, and I will not let a low life human tell me how to live my life and who I can and cannot interact with. Are. We. Clear?" He towers of her, his face an inch from hers.

"Y-you… Brat… Don't you dare threaten me!" The sound of a hand hitting skin made Shouzou look into the room to see what was happening. Xertic was on the ground, holding his cheek where Kyouko's hand had struck him. The force wasn't what made him fall, but the sudden outburst startled him. He let's put a low growl, his broken hand turning a black shade.

"Xertic!" The sound of Asuna's voice made both of them look over to the doorway. Asuna held her school bag, and was looking at Xertic. She runs to him and helps him up. The boy takes a step back, his arm soon linked with her elbow. "Why did you do that?!"

Kyouko was standing firm, her expression taut. "If you think I will let this scum talk to me like this, you have another thing coming." Xertic eyes his girlfriend, barely holding himself back.

"Asuna…" Asuna places her hand over his and takes a breath.

"Mom, I'm 18 now, and I don't need you running my life. Can we please just stop this? Xertic isn't going to hurt anyone, and I love him, and only him! You're not going to change my mind. All of these… These damn suitors are not what I want!" It would be a lie to say that Kyouko wasn't shocked by her daughter's defiance. Xertic looks down at Asuna through the corner of his eye for a moment before looking back at Kyouko.

"My intentions in this world are only to hide, to live with you humans. I don't want to go back to my old realm. You must listen to her..." Asuna's mother exhales sharply.

"Fine, I will give you one more chance, boy. Do not screw it up." Xertic smiles.

"Thank you, i apologize for any inconvenience. " He nudges his head to the door, and the two exit the room. Shouzou places a hand on Xertic's shoulder.

"Asuna, can I steal your boyfriend for a second?" He leads the boy into the other room. "Close the doors, I don't want Asuna hearing this and worrying." Xertic nods once and quietly shuts the door.

"What is it, sir?" He asks quietly. Shouzou sighs and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

"I don't want to sound bad here. Really, I think that you're one of the best things to have happened to my daughter, and I thank you for that. But, I want you to keep in mind of something. I am laid back, but I have standards," Xertic swallows nervously, not knowing where he was going with this. "The little event this morning, I can let it slide because you have proven that you aren't in control. But, don't let something like that happen again… Just… Make sure she's safe, alright? And you must be too."

"I understand. I promise, I won't disappoint you," Xertic responds, bowing his head. Shouzou pats him on the back.

"Good man, then I will let you get back to Asuna. And don't worry about her mother, she knows that Asuna will grow up. She just hasn't realized that she already has." Xertic thanks him again and rejoins the teenage girl outside by his car.

"I almost killed her, but we are in the clear, for now." Asuna sighs in relief, taking his hand.

"I'm surprised she didn't get at me for swearing, I guess the situation made her hearing a little hazy. Anyway, we should go before I'm late." Xertic opens the car door and climbs into the seat, turning on the engine.

"I have to get back for Yui's lessons, as well. So let's get a move on." He pulls out of the driveway and drives towards the school.

_-SAO Survivor School, 8 a.m.-_

Xertic closes the door and looks out towards his car to a group of boys. They were each around 17, and the one in the middle was heavily built. He walks over to Xertic and looks him in the eye, both of them being the same height.

"You have some explaining to do, demon." The boy growls, his hands balled in fists.

"Whatever your reason for being angry with me is, I am most likely not the cause," Xertic says calmly, pushing him back.

"Oh really? My little brother is in the hospital because of… That thing you turned into. His injuries are your fault, and I want revenge." The other boys surround Xertic, who still had a calm and collected expression.

"I am terribly sorry for your brother, and I will personally pay my respects to him, but I was not the one who hurt him. I can lead you to the people at fault, if you wi-" a fist connects with his cheek, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't give me any excuses!" The boy raises his foot, ready to stomp on Xertic's back.

"Akio? What are you doing?" The group of boys look over at Kazuto, who had gone outside to check out the situation as requested by his teacher.

"Stay out of this, I'm showing this paranormal freak what it's like to live with a hurt family member." He brings his foot down, but Xertic had recovered from the punch long before. He grabs the foot and pulls, dragging Akio to the ground and pinning him with his knee.

"You asked for this, picking a fight with a demon." He snarls at the other boys and the back away. "Kirito, get a teacher." Kazuto nods and runs back into the building as Akio struggles.

"This is what you are, a murderous freak. I wonder how that bitch can stand to date you." Xertic brings his hand with a cast down and places it on Akio's chest.

"Your soul is very dirty, I don't know why. But, if you call Asuna that name one more time your disgusting soul will not be in your body anymore. I am sorry about your brother, I really am. But don't get held up on grudges, they only hurt you in the end." He punches Akio directly in the nose, causing him to cry out in pain, and stands up, looking over at the door. Kazuto had opened it and was motioning him to hide.

Xertic looks at the other boys and holds a finger up to his lips before stepping into the shadow next to him, melting inside it.

"What happened? Seijirou, what the heck are you doing out of class? Someone get the nurse." The teacher already began barking orders as he holds the boy in his arms.

"It's another attack."

"You think he did it?"

"Unless Kazuto-san beat up this kid, probably." Kazuto leans back next to the shadow.

"You wouldn't believe how much torment Asuna has been taking today. She was the nicest girl in school, and now only Liz, Silica and I speak to her. Everyone is being so… Ignorant." He balls up a hand into a fist.

"This is terrible, I should have killed that stupid parasite when I had the chance… I'll talk to her after school." Xertic steps out of the shadow, removing his glasses and putting on a top hat and cloak. "Thanks for looking out for her, black swordsman." He silently walks up to the group of students and pushes past them. He walks up to his car, climbs in, and drives away, leaving Akio to be dealt with by the nurse.

_-Xertic's house, 9 am-_

Drake takes the cloak and jacket from his master.

"How was the meeting?" Xertic puts his glasses back on.

"We're in the clear for now. Drake, find the name Seijirou in the hospital files, and tell me which hospital the name turns up in. I wish to visit the patient later." Drake bows.

"As you wish." Xertic walks into the study to find Yui already reading a book on the history of the world.

"Getting a head start? That's good, very good." Yui smiles at her father, swinging her legs.

"I didn't read too much, I wanted to save all of the fun of teaching for you!" She stands up and jumps into her father's arms.

"Aw, you know me too well. Now then, how far have you gotten?" Yui looks at the book again.

"Only up to Rome, not very far." Xertic nods and sits down at his desk.

"Then we will start there, with my good friend Julius Caesar. A shame that man had to die, that man was brilliant."

_-Sao Survivor School, 2:30 pm-_

Classes had finally ended, and all Asuna wanted to do was leave. The amount of hateful glares that she received, the rude comments people made, was starting to get to her. 5 times she had excused herself from the classroom to bury herself away from everything. Teachers were not as bad as the students, but she could tell some were reluctant to speak to her.

"No, I can't be like this, I don't want Xertic to come to me yet… I have to be strong…" Asuna felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Asuna! Wait!" Rika had caught up to her best friend, heavily breathing from how much she ran. "There you are, I've been worried about you! I can see that you really don't need to use the bathroom twice during Literature." Asuna sighs.

"Liz, I… I hate this, I know I shouldn't say this but… Why am I the one being targeted? I tried to save him, and now I'm paying the price…" Rika sighs.

"It sounds cruel, but I know what you mean. Xertic doesn't seem too affected by this, huh?" Asuna looks out the window.

"He just… Doesn't seem to care that the world knows anymore. I don't know, I probably sound like an awful girlfriend for saying this," she says, looking down sadly.

"How are you an awful girlfriend?" The look down the hall to see the one both of them were talking about leaning against the lockers. Rika knew that the conversation following this shouldnt involve her, so she whispsrs in Asuna's ear.

"Come by Agil's later, we'll discuss this." And she runs off. Asuna closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you."

"Asuna, if anything this has been my worst experience on Earth. If you have been facing all of this torment, why didn't you call for me?" Xertic pushes off the lockers and puts his hand on her shoulder, looking away with grief.. "Have been a terrible servant…?"

"No, no, Xertic you're doing just fine." Asuna quickly shakes her head. "I wanted to be strong, and endure it, but it got to be too much." Xertic brushes a lock of hair behind her hair, making Asuna blush.

"That's why I exist, Asuna, to love and care for you. Earlier today, I got in a fight with a student because I hurt his brother during my mur... attack. Humans have been calling me a freak everywhere I go, and I know that the police are looking for a chance to arrest me." Asuna buries her face in his neck.

"Why can't people leave us alone, why must you fight all of these enemies, both human, demon, and angel?" Xertic runs his hand through her hair, chuckling.

"Because I'm Xertic Ravenclaw, grandson of Satan. It came with the job description," he jokes, sticking his tongue out through his jagged daggers for teeth. "Seriously though, it's because of what I am, nothing else. Imagine if I were human, Asuna. So many things would be different," he takes a step back from her and lifts up his right hand.

"This symbol is my burden, but it's who I am. And with that comes consequences… Consequences I'm not ready for…" Asuna places both of her hands on his cheeks, cupping Xertic's face.

"You don't always have to be a devil, you know. There are ways to change," she says, smiling affectionately. Xertic looks away.

"No, I can't. 3 and a half billion years of sin cannot change. All that can change is what I do with what's leftover," he locks eyes with Asuna, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"I promised you, m'lady, that I would protect you forever. There will not be a time when I allow you to die on me. You are my human, my soul to guard, until the end," He slowly forms a devious smirk, placing his right hand on her stomach. "As I am your demon." Asuna moves her hand to his symbol.

"I never said you had to stop serving me. Don't run too far away, dear." She whispers in his ear. Xertic spins around and peers back over his shoulder.

"Come along, Rika mentioned something about Agil's?" Asuna takes his hand and Xertic swings her into a bridal position, spreading his wings and flying away from the school.

* * *

**I almost put "like the majestic gary sue demon he is" at that last line. Ah, Im just terrible to my OCs... Thanks for sticking with me, and give me some comments on what I did right and wrong. Like ive said before, I dont care if you comment or not, its just noce to see feedback. Good night all!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A Boy, A Girl, and a Wolf

**You know, I think I just shouldn't even make the promises, because I can never keep them. Hey all, your favorite Absol is back with another chapter! And a day earlier than a week late, mostly because I can't post tomorrow night, too much. Finally getting situated into school sucks, but it's a living. At least for now until i get a full time job... oh god why am i thinking about this? I'll stop and let you get on your way. Oh, and let me know what you think of Death as a character. Whoops, spoilers I guess? But Death is in this chapter, if it wasn't obvious enough...**

* * *

Xertic walks through an opening, Asuna clinging tightly to his arm, and peers down the hall. Many other opening lined the walls, each with their own set of staircases.

"Those, Asuna, are the passageways from other prisons." Asuna looks down both ways, gasping.

"There's so many. This is for every cemetery?" Gamelus walks up in front of the couple with the lantern, looking forward.

"Yep, even abandoned ones. Those entrances are a little dusty, but still usable. Demons aren't the only ones who use these, the spirits of dead travel down here so that Death can direct them to Judgment Hall." Kazuto walks out of the opening and stands next to him.

"So people really are judged when they die?" Xertic heads to the right hall, walking down a crimson red rug.

"Indeed. The fact that everyone sees St. Peter and he decides is not true. St. Peter only let's you in heaven, and kicks out any strays accidentally judged into the wrong realm. As you can imagine, the Underworld is not a, erm, desired place for most." The four teens end up in front of a large door with two scythes in an X shape. Gamelus hands the lantern to his brother and pushes the doors open.

Inside is a large room with a chandelier lighting up the entire area. Paintings of the grim reaper line the walls, which were painted black with white skulls jutting out from the paint. A scythe with a large wooden handle was fastened in a glass case above a large oak wood desk with hundreds of books. An empty chair was neatly pushed under the desk, rather small in size. Asuna tilts her head.

"Um… Where's Death?" The sound of doors opening causes the four to look over to the left side. A man around 19 walks inside the room, holding a broom in his right hand and a pocket watch in the other. He had neatly combed white hair and a black cloak, and his body looked extremely bony, his hands almost a complete shade of white. Red eyes lock on the two demons and soften.

"I've been expecting you, Twin Terrors." Xertic crosses his arms.

"Hey, Grim Sweeper, can you remind us when you finish spring cleaning so we can meet?" Death rolls his eyes.

"Really, starting with the teasing, Xertic?" The man then gazes at the two humans.

"Kazuto Kirigaya, mechatronics expert, age 93, stroke, later death of natural causes." Kazuto's mouth gapes in shock.

"Did you just tell me when I die?!" Gamelus and Xertic face-palm at the same time.

"Lord Death, that's-"

"Asuna Yuuki, death caused by… Wait what did happen to you?" Death walks over to one of his books and opens it, flipping through the pages. "I just read your records, when do you die...?"

"Death!" Xertic shouts, making him look up. "That's not what we came here for." Death blinks once before turning to Kazuto.

"Terribly sorry, I'll erase that incident from your memory after. If you didn't want know when these humans died, why are you here?"

Gamelus opens a portal and removes Satan's Dagger, to which Death instinctively backs up.

"Xertic, Gamelus, what do you want with that?" He asks sharply, now glaring at them, his bony hand reaching towards the scythe.

"Calm down," Xertic sighs, holding up his casted hand. "I just want to ask you a few questions. You know, of course, that my father is on the verge of breaking into war. You know what the future holds." Gamelus spins the dagger between his fingers.

"Also, you helped to create this weapon. So you know how it works. What will it cost?" Death draws his hand back, his mouth twitching.

"I don't understand... What will what cost?" Drake appears next to the group in his butler form, crossing his arms.

"The instructions on the dagger, the blueprints. How much do you want?" Kazuto turns his head to Xertic.

"Do you really want to negotiate with Death? The grim reaper?" Xertic nods once.

"It's vital. So, what will it be?" He asks, staring at the reaper intensively. Death shuffles to his desk and sits down.

"Nothing, I don't have it." Gamelus puts a hand up to his temple.

"Death, do not play around with us. You helped build this weapon, how does it work? Tell us!"

"I don't know!" Death yells, slamming his fist on the desk, making a pile of books tumble to the floor. "I merely supplied the resources for the weapon, nothing more!" Xertic walks up to the desk and leans forward, his eyes peering through his glasses with a pleading glint.

"Lord Death, please… I'm asking as a friend, an ally, I don't want this war. Please, anything you can tell me…" Death shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about Ava, I really am, but there is nothing I can do. Your mother cannot come back, I cannot revive her, she cannot return." Kazuto looks over at Asuna, looking for an explanation.

"Xertic's mother had died, and they need the dagger, as it can revive anything somehow," Asuna reluctantly explains, Drake nodding once. Xertic sighs and stands up.

"Very well, thank you, my friend. We hope to see you again." The demon turns around and heads towards the group.

"Xertic, Gamelus… If you two do fight… Do not hesitate to find me. I will join you, as I did in the first war." Gamelus smiles.

"Thank you, but we hopefully will not need to."

"Very well." Death shuffles over towards Kazuto and places a hand on his head. "Your memory has been erased of my slip up."

Kazuto rubs his temple, grumbling.

"Slip up...?" Death looks towards the door he entered in at two skeletons.

"Escort them to the exit." The skeletons march up to the group and lead them outside.

_-Ravenclaw house, 8 p.m.-_

Kazuto had left to go home before Suguha and his mother killed him for being gone for so long, so Xertic and Gamelus took Asuna to their house to rest. Yui had instinctively jumped into Ganelus's arms as they walked inside.

"Hi mommy, daddy, uncle, mister Drake!" She exclaims, nuzzling into Gamelus's shoulder. Xertic chuckles.

"Yui, warn us next time. And aren't you supposed to be in bed? Who was watching you anyway?" Zeta walks into the foyer, narrowing his eyes at the group.

"My job is not to babysit, it's to fix your wrongdoings… I expect 20 gold coins." He states bluntly, holding out his hand. Xertic groans and opens a small portal to produce the money.

"Fine. Is the town fixed yet?" Zeta nods and pockets the gold.

"I will be returning to heaven to get my next assignment. Oh, by the way, I should warn you two, Twin Terrors. God has ordered a few angels to try and find you. Any activity involving heaven for the next few weeks would not be advised." Asuna takes Yui into her arms.

"Which angels?" Zeta whistles to Alpha, who scurries onto his shoulder and squeaks into his ear.

"Zechariah, Cherubim, and Michael." Xertic growls at the last name.

"Dammit, Michael again… Well, good thing we talked to Death before they found him." Zeta walks out of the door and closes it behind him. Gamelus slides out of his boots and Drake appears next to him in a butler form.

"Well, I'm going to shower, I smell like that skeleton. You two lovebirds have fun," Asuna blushes lightly while Xertic starts to yell a response before his twin disappeared upstairs. Yui hops down to the ground and looks up at her parents.

"Mr. Angel didn't want to tell me a story, can you?" Xertic smiles.

"'Course we can. Do you want your mother to tell some weak story about three little pigs building a house-" Asuna jokingly scoffs, "Or do you want to hear a cool true story about a badass kid taking on an entire swarm of imps?" Yui puts her hands on her hips.

"Daddy! I'm going to sleep, not to war!" She scolds. Xertic holds up his hands.

"Calm story it is. Asuna, you got the reigns." Asuna leads the two up to Yui's bedroom and tucks her in.

"This story isn't about pigs, but it is , once upon a time, there was a little girl who loved the outdoors. Her brother and she used to play outside all of the time. But one day her brother was busy, so she went out alone. As she walked around the forest, she heard a scary growl right behind her. A big wolf was following the girl, and it looked hungry." Yui gasps in fright, but Xertic was leaning against the wall feeling like the story sounded familiar.

"The girl was as scared as you are," Asuna continues, smiling, "But when all seemed lost, something tackled the wolf to the ground. It was a boy, who looked slightly older than the little girl. The boy had the wolf cornered, and jumped at it like a viper. The wolf ran away from the boy, who helped up the girl. The two became great friends, with the boy keeping the girl company when her brother was busy. The end. Now, get some rest, you have a long day ahead, I'm sure." Yui yawns and leans into her pillow.

"Good night, mommy and daddy." Asuna beckons to Xertic, who shuts off the light and closes the door.

"How was that for a weak story?" Asuna says, looking back at the demon. Xertic smiles deviously.

"I remember the girl was crying her eyes out into the boy's shoulder. Or rather, crying your eyes out into my shoulder. You told Yui how we met." Asuna crosses her arms.

"That detail wasn't needed." Xertic wraps his arms around her waist, laughing.

"Awww, is Asuna embarrassed that she was afraid of a little demon hound? That's adorable, you know." Asuna buries her face in his neck.

"I-I was surprised, that's all…" Xertic steps back and removes his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable than this. If you wanna come, I'm all for it." He whispers, nudging her side. Asuna whimpers.

"I hate you sometimes…" She says before following the sly demon.

_-Saturday, December 11, 8 a.m.-_

Three men trudge through the snow-crusted road, holding white winter coats close to their bodies. Under their coats were white wings, just begging to stretch out from the packed space. The three were angels, dressed entirely of white clothes. The one on the left had piercing gray eyes that peered into the snow, as if challenging anything in his way. The second was much taller and more muscular, with flowing black hair and silver eyes almost blending in with the rest of his eye. His face was almost as monotonous as Zeta's, though a notch softer. The final angel was the same height as the first, and had a sword usually used by a general in an army fastened to his belt. His white hair almost met his eyes, which were a light shade of blue. The third angel puts his hood down and walks ahead of the two.

"Right then, Zechariah, Cherubim, you know why we are here, correct?" Zechariah sighs.

"Michael, enough, there are no demons here. I haven't sensed anything, have you?" He asks, nudging Cherubim, who shakes his head.

"Well I do!" Michael exclaims, "And I will not let another demon get past me! St. Peter doesn't think that i can catch those cold-blooded reptiles, but I'll show him! Even if we bring back an imp, it will be a start!" he points a finger high in the air. "Xertic Ravenclaw is nothing, Gamelus Ravenclaw is nothing, their entire family is _nothing_! So let's go show them what they are!" The two other angels hold up their arms boredly.

"Yeah, let's go... If we can ever find them..." Above the three, a certain purple-haired vampire was watching them with glee in her eyes, licking her lips.

"Oooh, the angels are getting in on this! My little Viper is getting very famous, I can't wait until he comes to us for help!" Celestia says, cackling. "The thought of him asking me to join his little army, it's making me thirsty for human blood again. Oh, of course I'll join him, but not without something in return." She turns around and dashes forward, running towards her home.

* * *

**Well, that's the 32nd chapter, i hope you all enjoyed it! Leave me a comment on it, and follow/fav to see more! See you guys next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Angels and Demons

**Wow, I took such a long break, im surprised I still have followers. Jokes aside, really sorry guys. School, sports (ugh) and just plain procrastination has gotten this chapter out late. Hopefully I can get back on track and give you guys an actual ending and not leave you hanging. Well, it's very late, but here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_-ALO, 8:30 a.m.-_

Liz had just opened up her shop and was taking stock, awaiting her customers, when the bell rang. Kirito walks inside and places his beloved Elucidator on the counter. Liz walks out to the counter and her stomach tightens.

"Dammit Liz, stop this," she scolds herself before walking up to him. "What are you doing here so early?" Kirito points to his sword.

"I intend on helping to clear a floor, and I need some fire buffs. Either enchantments or, well you could come along." Liz looks back.

"I actually was planning to go out and buy more supplies, so I don't have the enchantments. Do you want me to come…?" She asks reluctantly.

"Why not? I said I needed the buffs right? You're perfect at it." Liz smiled.

"Alright, let me just get ready." She walks into the back room and pumps her fist in the air.

"Lisbeth, I can see you." Kirito says, chuckling. Liz blushes and gathers her weapons and enchantments.

"You didn't see anything. Let's go." The two walk outside and head towards the portal.

_-Underworld, same time-_

Sugou slides a cloth along a serrated blade in front of a jail cell, smiling to himself.

"So how are you enjoying yourself, little Assol?" He asks. The white haired boy glares up at Sugou, at least one eye does. His other eye was closed shut from being beaten, and his body was covered in an assortment of bruises and gashes.

"If you think that blade will intimidate me, I've been hit with worse. Might I remind you Ravenclaw electrocuted me?" Sugou shakes his head.

"This isn't for you, I'm just cleaning it off for when I visit Lord Death to see what he told those two troublesome twins." Assol laughs under his breath.

"You really want them dead, huh? What happened to Yuuki and Kirigaya, do they not matter?" Sugou grabs the cell bars and leans in.

"I'm going to kill Kirigaya first. Asuna will remain alive just so she can watch them all die. Gamelus will go exactly how I should have killed him, and Xertic will beg for death when I'm done. Asuna will watch them die, then I will give her the kindness of death as well." Assol leans back against the wall.

"No you won't. Father showed me everything about those two, including the future. And you are not going to like it." Sugou turns around and stops at the stairway.

"Things change, boy. You were supposed to inherit Satan's throne. Now look at you. Lucifer is already preparing your execution. Did he show you that future?" Sugou walks up the stairs, disappearing from sight. Assol sighs and looks down at his symbol.

"A storm is coming, Ravenclaws, and Satan currently has the umbrella…" He turns over to his side and tries to fall asleep on the cold, wet floor of the cell.

_-Yuuki household, 9 a.m.-_

Asuna opens her eyes, staring at her bedroom ceiling. She had awoken to a soft sound on her window. Standing up, she groggily shuffles to the glass and looks out. Xertic was leaning against the tree, smiling wildly and throwing a rock up in the air and catching it. Asuna smiles and quickly changes into clean clothes and fixing herself up. Slipping on her white coat, she walks outside and turns towards the tree.

"What took you soooo long?" The boy asks in daemon. Asuna takes a step back.

"Wait a minute, you're not Xertic." The boy snickers.

"Yes we are, we are Xertic, we're also Gamelus, we can be whoever we want." he replies coyly, switching to Japanese and walking up to Asuna. The boy stumbles and falls into her arms. "Damn these human legs, we're not used to this…" Asuna looks down.

"Hold on… Gamex is that you?" Gamex sighs contently.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! The masters thought it would be a good idea to properly introduce us to the one we were told to save. This also helps us see how long we can stay together." Gamex looks to his right hand and scowls. "Shut your trapAsuna giggles.

"Oh, you could have just said so. I was just used to you being… well 50 feet tall." Gamex stands up and shrugs.

"We wanted to be human sized. Now, you must introduce us to these new human concepts. This is going to be fuuuun…" He spins around and stumbles forward. "Blasted legs…" Asuna puts a hand over her mouth to cover laughter, following the demon.

It had taken only thirty minutes before Gamex had eaten a human soul. Asuna puts her hands on her hips.

"Xertic, Gamelus, you know that eating too many souls causes attention!" She scolds. Gamex shakes his head.

"The masters aren't in control, we are. Now… As… Asuna? Why do we need to stop eating food?" Asuna crosses her arms.

"Because Xertic and Gamelus are already being watched by the police. Zeta-" Gamex starts growling "didn't wipe their memories, he just stopped investigation. If those two get too many crimes on their record, I… I wouldn't see them again." A large black hand pats her shoulder.

"We won't let that happen. We can stop eating… But… Just one more!" Gamex turns and launches himself at a couple walking by them. His face flashes into a surprised look before his body envelopes in black. Xertic and Gamelus topple to the ground in front of the terrified couple.

"Sorry people, you're fine." Xertic grunts, rubbing his arm. "Brother, why did you pull so hard?" Gamelus lifts his face off the ground.

"We were starting to lose Gamex, we had to separate. Oh, hey Asuna." Xertic stands up and brushes off his jacket.

"Sorry about that, dear, we should have warned you Gamex was going to come out. How was he?" Asuna press her lips against his cheek.

"Good morning. He was fine, a little intense, but fine. 'Morning Gamelus." Gamelus waves his hand before bending over and cracking his back.

"Well, it got easier, brother. I don't feel like collapsing, just a little sore." Xertic nods and looks down at his body.

"No broken bones, I think we made progress." Gamelus spreads his wings, saluting the two.

"I'm gonna go record the results with Drake and Yui. You two can have fun, don't stay out too late, do it right here on the road if needed." Asuna's face turns a deep crimson and Xertic glares at his brother.

"G-G-Gamelus!" The boy doubles over with laughter.

"I'm Joking. Unless you really wanted to, I'll just leave." He pushes off the ground and disappears in the clouds. Xertic looks back at Asuna.

"Well, besides 'doing it on the road', what are we going to do today?" Asuna stares at the ground.

"We can just go back to my house and go on ALO, if you want." Xertic holds out his hand.

"Sure, come on, we'll take the long way." Asuna smiles and links her fingers with his. The couple walked towards the other side of town, laughing and joking around. Asuna was mainly teasing Xertic about how much he acted like Gamex, and Xertic just did his best to make her blush in front of the bystanders walking by them.

Asuna was about to say something when Xertic put his arm in front of her.

"I sense something coming…" Asuna stops and turns her head.

"What do you feel?" Xertic looks to the top of the building next to them and narrows his eyes.

"Angelic…" A flicker of movement speeds past the two, making Xertic spin around. "Asuna, will you allow me to carry you?"

"Of course," Asuna says quickly, nodding her head. Xertic swings his broken arm under her legs and lifts up her body with his other, readying himself.

"Come at me, angels! I know you're out there!" Asuna looks over his shoulder and widens her eyes.

"Duck!" Xertic turns his head as a sword barely grazes his right cheek. Michael skids to a stop, spinning around to face the demon.

"Stay there, Ravenclaw! Let me kill you!" He begins laughing like he was locked inside of a gaming store. "I've finally found you!" Xertic groans.

"Hold tight, my lady." He pushes off of the ground and spreads his wings. "Yo Michael! Where are the other two?" Michael looks down at his sword.

"That's… An excellent question. Zechariah! Cherubim! Where are you two?" The two angels run up to Michael, carrying Amuspheres under their arms.

"Michael, we found these on sale. Maybe these can help with training or so-" Michael stamps the ground, his light hair swaying over his eyes.

"We finally found the demon and you two went shopping? Focus!" Xertic bursts out laughing.

"You three really thought you could get me? I'm Xertic Ravenclaw, master thief, stealth expert, killing machine, and rather charming if I do say so myself," Asuna rolls her eyes. "The true embodiment of a Twin Terror. I want to see you angels try and catch me." He drops to the ground and darts towards the edge of the building. Asuna clutches Xertic's jacket.

"I'm still here, remember?" Xertic smiles down at his girlfriend.

"Oh I intend on keeping you safe. I can outrun these guys carrying three of you. Oh god, three Asunas…" Asuna snaps her fingers.

"One is good enough." Xertic blinks for a second, then looks back.

"They are not giving up as easily as I thought. I tip my hat to you my friend, if I had a hat on right now." Michael spreads large white wings, 6 feet each in length, and points at the couple.

"After them!" The three angels fly up to the top of the building as Xertic jumps off, twisting in the air so that he was facing the wall, and kicks off. He lands on the ground and looks back at the angels, two of them staring in awe and the third slamming his fist against the floor. His lips form into a crooked smile.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be easy." Zechariah looks at Cheribum and nods. He leaps onto the large angels shoulders as Cherubim jumps off the side, slamming into the ground. Michael floats down next to them and starts running. As he runs, Xertic looks down at Asuna.

"The two you see are Zechariah and Cheribum. No one knows why, but they always work together. They aren't brothers or have a butler-master relationship. Michael is the really angry one. He really wants to kill me ever since my people accidentally burnt down a village he was in. I did give the order, but the purpose was to find out more information on the dagger. Information was leaked about the village, blah blah blah, you get the drift, but Michael doesn't listen anyways." Michael pulls a throwing knife.

"I heard that entire explanation! Get over here, Xertic!" He throws the dagger right at the small of his back. Xertic pauses on his right foot and pivots to face them, bringing his left foot around and kicking the knife away.

"So, Zechariah and Cherubim," Asuna starts, looking up at her carrier, "Do they want to kill you too?" Xertic looks at Cherubim's eyes.

"Uh… No, Cherubim doesn't look as angry as he could get. I think St. Peter just forced them to go with Michael to find me. Alright, enough fun, let's get out of here." Xertic spreads his black wings and leaps into the air, floating next to a building. He deposits Asuna onto the top. "Wait here please."

Asuna nods and sits down, as if waiting for a show. Xertic smirks and turns his head. Michael, Zechariah, and Cherubim had flown up into the air, brilliant white wings glittering in the sun.

"Surrender Ravenclaw, you're surrounded. Stop tormenting that human and come with us." Zechariah states bluntly, holding out his hand. Xertic frowns and crosses his arms.

"What makes you think I'm tormenting her? That's discrimination. Demons don't spend all of their time eating human souls, y'know. We chow on you angels as well." Cherubim draws an iron long-sword from his back, and Michael points his sword at Xertic.

"You're still wanted for your crimes. Theft, betrayal, murder, trespassing, robbery, you've committed almost every crime I can think of. We have to bring you in for trial. You're only bringing this human down." Xertic snaps his fingers and a revolver drops from above him. He grabs it and points it straight at Michael.

"I have an unspoken contract with this human. I protect her, and she protects me. I do not intend on eating her soul. As for my crimes, demons before me have done worse." Zechariah rolls his eyes.

"Other demons who have done worse are dead now, you know that." Cherubim grunts in agreement. Michael glares at Xertic.

"Enough of this. Come with us now and face your consequences!" He blasts towards Xertic at the speed of a cat, holding his sword up. The demon looks back at his mistress, who nods. His symbol glows green and he separates, leaving a clone in his place. His body turns into a translucent blue as Xertic picks Asuna up, flying away from the fight. Michael stabs his sword into the clone, grabbing it by the neck.

"Any last words of freedom?" The clone chuckles.

"They all… Fall for it…" The clone crumbles into dust in the angel's hands as Zechariah and Cherubim search the area.

"He's gone…" Michael clenches his fists.

"We failed." Cherubim pats Michael's shoulder and Zechariah grabs his arm.

"Let's just go back to Heaven, he's gone this time. Next time." Michael sheathes his sword and nods.

"Alright. Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Zechariah and Cherubim look at each other before flying upwards. Michael scans the area.

"I know your watching, Ravenclaw. You're still here somewhere. You won this time, but do not expect any help from us in the future. Don't even bother showing your face in heaven." With that final statement, Michael looks up and flies after the two angels.

As soon as Xertic could see Michael had flown away, he hops to the ground from his hidjg place and stands Asuna up, turning back into a solid form.

"And you mother claims I cannot protect you…" He pushes his glasses up with the barrel of the revolver.

"You did do a good job. Well done, my servant," Asuna says, giggling as Xertic falls to one knee.

"I do hope you know angels are really not bad. Kinder than most humans, really. But when they see a demon with a reputation like mine, they go kinda… Well, crazy." Asuna turns her head towards the clouds where the three had disappeared.

"What's going to happen to them?" Xertic stands up and follows her gaze.

"St. Peter may chew them out, Michael will be depressed for a few days, and a new lead on my location will pop up, making him happy and try and find me. Michael has been trying to find me for the past... carry the seven... thousand years or so. Now then, I sense some trouble with love in Alfheim that I feel like we must rui- witness." He says, waving his hand. As the two walk, Asuna sighs.

"Everyone talks about this war, how they will or will not help you. I guess there's no escape, is there?" Xertic reluctantly shakes his head.

"It's inevitable, yes. However, it can be stopped easily once it begins, but..." He holds out a hand and the dagger drops from a portal opening above him. Xertic spins it around in between his hand and looks down at his broken right hand. "...after all we have worked for, I can't." Asuna smiles and places her hand on his.

"You will do your best, I know you will. You always do, anyway." Xertic chuckles under his breath and drops the dagger into a portal below his hand.

"Let's go ruin some romance." He says, now grinning wildly. Asuna sighs and shakes her head.

"Lead the way..."

* * *

**Alright, there it is, hopefully I will be back to a normal schedule. See you all next time! **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34- Lady and Servant

**By God i have put up posting for a while...**

**Welp, here I am, posting this in the middle of the night. But, I knew I had to get back to this story. Especially with the break dying down, giving me more free time. So, I can start pumping out chapters more for your reading pleasure! Hooray I guess? I have been rereading my chapters, and besides the awful mistakes that I now cant fix because of how this site works, I have noticed that I dont use any of the titles, like *blah*-san and stuff like that. yes I do live in America, but the reason I think I dont use them is mainly because this story is more based on the religious culture than the Japanese culture (Because edgedemonlord wow so edge 10/10), and it may also be because, especially for my OCs, i cant really think of ones that really fir well. I guess they all don't have to fit, and the names aren't REQUIRED, but you guys let me know what you think, and if its fine, I will do it. If not, then things will remain the same. **

**Note: If you do want it, characters such as Lucifer and the Dark Lord himself, or any of the ethereal characters will not get these names, as most of the time they will be speaking or will be spoken to in demonic/angelic languages**

**Well, my introduction is over, lets hope this chapter slightly makes up for my lack of posting!**

* * *

-Heaven, Castle of the Saints-

In the middle of Heaven is a large white castle, constructed out of granite blocks polished perfectly, which is open to all of the peaceful souls of humans, angels, and saints. This also served as the rendezvous of the warriors and elders, as well as the home of God.

A certain angel walks up to the golden doors and pushes them open, walking inside of a reception room flourishing with noise. Angels and humans were conversing, Saints were arranging meetings, and Michael was in the middle, nervous.

"What's he going to say, I failed him again… Oh no, if he takes my license away I'll never hear the end of it from the other officers…" Higher class angels worked as agents for the saints, scouting and fighting the demonic activity that littered Earth. Michael would have graduated to a captain if he passed this mission, _but Xertic had to slip from my grasp again…_

Grumbling quietly from his thought, Michael walks up to a desk with a blond young woman sitting in the chair, filling out paperwork with a Pheasant quill. She looks up from her task and smiles.

"Welcome back, Michael." The angel wrings his wrist.

"H-Hey St. Elizabeth. Is St. Peter in his study? I have to speak with him…" St. Elizabeth takes out a log book and thumbs through a few pages.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He went off to… Well, that's classified." Michael looks up at her.

"I'm his apprentice, if he went somewhere he would want me to know." St. Elizabeth looks around, making sure no human was close to them.

"St. Peter has gone to… The Underworld to make a deal with the… others. Direct order from the Enlightened," she says in a quiet voice. Michael looks at his feet.

"The Underworld… Why would he risk going down there? They could kill him!" St. Elizabeth puts a finger over her lips.

"Quiet down, please, you don't want these humans worrying. Listen, I will contact you when he returns. Is that alright?" She asks. Michael nods quickly.

"Of course, thank you." He begins walking away when he hears Elizabeth call to him.

"Good job on the mission, by the way," Michael puts a hand over his embarrassed face.

"I can't even blame this on those two, I messed up…"

-Alfheim Online-

Kirito stares at the giant spider in front of him, his two swords clenched in his hands. Liz was standing a few feet back with the other mages, who were assisting the other front-liners. He looks at the others.

"OK, the boss is on one last health bar, so if we all swarm it, we can deal a maximum amount of damage while it tries to fight us. Keep close to an ally in case something goes wrong." A brown haired man holding a katana nods.

"Very well. Mages, healers, be ready!" Lizbeth glances at Kirito, who holds up a thumb's up. She smiles and nods.

"Here we go." The players advance as the large black widow lifts up its front legs and roars. As Kirito jumps up its body, he sees the fire buff appear next to his HP bar, causing a smile to form on his face. He starts slashing the beast with both of his weapons as the others hack at the legs. The spider lifts up one and sweeps it across the ground, knocking some of the players into the nearby wall.

"Our HP is down, Kirito, we have to drop out."

"Damn," he curses, holding on to the back of the spider as it tries to shake him off. The magic that the healers and mages were producing barely touched its HP, and only a quarter had gone down. "We need some backup!"

"Say the magic words." Kirito looks around at the voice, before seeing the line of mages separating. Asuna walks through, holding her wand in her hand, muttering something under her breath. The words of the healing spell appear in front of her, and the HP of the fallen soldiers regenerates. They all stand up, laughing and cheering, while Kirito shakes his head in disbelief, almost forgetting about the giant spider clawing its back to find him.

"How did you know where we were?" He calls. Asuna points up to the ceiling, smiling innocently.

"I have my connections." Kirito cranes his neck to see Xertic with a bow, an arrow aimed right at him.

"I told you to say the magic word. Can you move your hot head so I can hit this thing?" Kirito chuckles and jumps off of the spider's back, rolling to break his fall. "Alright, I've seen scarier spiders than you in my basement, as well as in Hell." The boss locks eyes with the demon and shoots a web string right towards his body, but Xertic had already let go of the arrow, causing it to pierce straight through the web and sink into its abdomen. The boss lets out a loud screech, its eyes turning blood red. Xertic lands next to Asuna, putting his bow away and taking out his sword.

"Poison Arrow?" She asks, nodding towards the symbol next to its HP. Xertic slides his finger across the blade.

"We have to cripple it, this boss is proving to be as much of a tank as Leviathan." Asuna looks at him oddly. "Didn't I tell you how I had to fight Leviathan?"

"Not that I remember. Did you win?" Xertic shrugs.

"It's debatable, really. Both of us were badly hurt." Lizbeth clears her throat.

"Hate to break up story time, trust me I would love to hear that story after, but a boss is in a rage with 3/4ths of its health remaining. Let's get this done." Xertic turns towards the spider.

"Alright, Black Swordsman, you wanted backup, here we are. What should we do?" Kirito raises an eyebrow.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but you're level 47. You sure you can handle thi-" Xertic appears right next to Kirito and holds his sword up as a leg slams into the blade.

"Seriously? I fought in a war where if I died then I would be in endless torture with my father, plus have to go through my eternal punishment. I can handle a video game, let alone a spider." Kirito stares at the leg.

"Good point," he turns his head towards the soldiers. "Alright, we have our backup, if you guys don't mind a little advantage. Let's finish this!" The soldiers run towards the spider, swords glowing in a rainbow of colors from the skills being activated. Xertic pushes on the spider, sending it off balance, and appears next to Asuna.

"Will we be fighting today, Miss Yuuki, or healing?" He says in his best secretary voice. Asuna opens her inventory and stores her wand, drawing Lambent Light.

"Cancel my 3:00 appointment." Xertic opens his left hand and a ball of green fire erupts.

"It feels good using both hands again." He starts chuckling as he runs, realizing the innuendo. "I can not have the thoughts of a human teenager." As he runs, his tongue hanging from his open, jagged smile, his fist erupts into a green flame.

Before he could act, he felt a weird, yet familiar sensation travel through him. _My mistress is calling to me..._ Xertic skids to a stop, snapping his fingers and creating a platform of shadow for Asuna to jump on. As she jumps in the air, a smile appears on her face.

"Loyal servant, assist me,"the whispers, her eyes flickering with a bit of insanity. Xertic's form turns into a black mass and shoots toward her, turning into feathery wings that spread across her back. The spider was almost dead, and Kirito was charging Starburst Stream to finish the job. He looks up at his friend and shakes his head.

"That's just overkill. Mistress and servant at its finest." Asuna slides her finger along the rapier, smiling to herself.

"Imagine our power with an official contract, Asuna. You would be able to kill this boss at full health with one hit," her boyfriend's voice echoes in her head. She looks down at the other players, some of which having stopped fighting to stare in awe. She points forward.

"Put everything we have in." The wings shoot her forward, Mother's Rosario activating at the same time as Kirito's attack. Both swords connect with the boss, causing a flurry of color to illuminate the area. Lisbeth stared in awe as both of the berserkers of their group teared through the body of the arachnid, finishing the last HP bar. The boss let's out one final cry as Kirito delivers the last blow before bursting into prismed particles.

Asuna lands on the ground, sheathing her rapier at her hip, and closes her eyes. "You can leave, Xertic." The black wings pull away from her body and take on Xertic's clapping form.

"Brilliant job, everyone. That was the best take of all. This movie is coming together perfectly." Asuna rolls her eyes, smiling lightly.

"You didn't do anything, you know," she teases, making Xertic cross his arms.

"Forgive my rebuttal, my dear, but who gave you the power to do that? Me." Kirito closes his menu, storing the final hit bonus in his inventory.

"Xertic, you didn't do anything. Great job guys, this fight is over." The katana wielding player steps up to him, offering his hand.

"Thank you, black swordsman, for your help. And your friends, too." Asuna and Xertic wave, the latter laughing.

"It's no problem…" He looks at the tag above the player, reading 'Frazer'. "Frazer." Frazer nods and turns to his guild.

"Alright men, let's go rest, I am really in the mood for some pizza, I don't know about you guys." After the group leaves, Kirito turns back to be tackled by Liz.

"That was incredible!" She says excitedly. Kirito quickly shakes his head, recovering from the blow.

"It wasn't… That impressive…" Asuna and Xertic, quite expectedly, simultaneously pout.

"What about us?" They ask in unison, looking at each other afterwards. Kirito eventually stands up, giving Xertic a great idea.

"You know, Lisbeth," he says, putting his arm around Kirito's shoulder. "This little bastard just did something pretty manly. Do you have any… Comments?" Asuna nudges her best friend, catching on.

"Uh… Well…" Liz stammers, turning red. Kirito slips away from Xertic.

"Don't tease her like that. We should probably start heading out. You coming?" He begins walking forward, making Asuna shake her head.

"Oh, Kirito, so naive…" She whispers to Xertic, who turns on Liz.

"If you want this relationship to work, you have to make the move. He's too naive, and tackling doesn't exactly wor-" he is pushed to the ground, Asuna on top of him.

"What were you saying?" She asks, pecking his lips. Xertic shakes his head and points to Kirito.

"Better go get him now." Lisbeth sighs and runs up to Kirito. Xertic turns back to Asuna, his eyes staring into hers. "You haven't called to me in a while. I forgot how fun it is." Asuna giggles.

"That was really great. And people say humans and demons can't work together." Xertic places his hand on her cheek, smirking.

"You're goddamn right they can." He whispers before pressing his lips against hers.

"Can you two wait until I'm out of earshot?" Liz says, laughing in her hand. Xertic growls at her. "I'm going, sorry to intrude." He presses his lips back against his girlfriend's as Lisbeth turns around to Kirito, who was about to head back.

"What was Xertic even talking about?" He asks, beckoning her to follow him. Liz catches up to him and sighs.

"He's just being his pushy self. You don't have to worry about it…" She began blushing before speaking again. "Listen, Kirito. I wanted to tell you something…" He stops and looks put her, smiling his trademark heroic smile that she loved.

"You can tell me anything." Liz opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm-"

"Where is that brother of mine?" Gamelus stomps up to the two. Kirito points to the dungeon exit.

"He's with his girlfriend in there, doing whatever Asuna and he do when they are alone," he states plainly. Gamelus crosses his arms.

"They better be doing it. That bastard left me to record the work from our outing, and decides to play video games with my mistress! He could have invited me along…" Kirito pats him on the back.

"I think it's best to leave them be- Gamelus, are you drunk?" The demon looks at him hazely.

"What about a trunk? Anyways, Liz, did you *gulp* seal the deal yet?" Lisbeth grows as red as a tomato, and grabs his collar.

"Gamelus! What the hell? He's right there! How are you even drunk in-game anyway if it's from real life?" Gamelus shrugs.

"It must be a…" He yawns, "demon… Thin-" He falls asleep, slumping to the ground. Kirito raises an eyebrow at Liz.

"You sealed the deal? When was this?" Liz sighs.

"I'm sorry, this nuisance-" she glares down at the sleeping demon "ruined my big reveal. Kirito… I've liked you since the adventure to the mountain for the ore. I just wasn't sure if… You were with anyone. I mean, the strongest player of the game must have admirers," she says nervously, looking away. Kirito ponders on this for a moment.

"Part of me had a feeling." He smiles and holds out his hand, onyx eyes as fearless as always. "Sure, I'm assuming you're asking me out." Liz stares at him for a brief moment.

"Seriously?" He nods. "That just lifted so much weight off of me…" She sighs, placing her hand in his. The two look at each other before Kirito pulls Liz into an embrace.

"Don't worry if those two get annoying, either, I'm learning how to handle them." The two look over at laughter. Xertic was levitating next to Asuna, doubling over, and leaing on her shoulder for support while she watched the new couple in awe.

"Mistress, did you hear that? 'I'm learning how to handle them'. Oh, what a comedian. Congrats, you two, you make a cuter couple than us." Asuna raises a finger.

"Don't say anything you'll regret later." Xertic rolls his eyes and phases next to Kirito, putting his arm around his shoulder.  
"Boy, I am going to teach you everything. In exchange for a payment of course." Kirito smirks at him.

"My mortal soul is off limits." Meanwhile, Asuna had knelt down next to Gamelus, tapping his cheek.

"Gaaameluuus… Wake up, sweetie…" He slowly opens his eyes and sits up, clutching his stomach.

"I should not have drunk that much wine…" Asuna laughs in her hand.

"For a demon prince you're kind of a lightweight, huh?" Gamelus sticks out his tongue and looks at the couple and his brother.

"So, they're a thing now? Finally. As long as I find a girlfriend before Klein, I'm all set." Xertic appears next to Asuna, analyzing a sword he just stole from Kirito.

"There's always Sinon… Just have to get her more comfortable." Kirito snatches back his sword.

"Well. I guess Liz and I will have to go see those two, Agil and Klein, to spread the news. How do you think Silica will react?" Liz smiles deviously.

"Pure envy. See you guys later." The two fly off, leaving the three alone outside of the dungeon.

"By the way, brother, sorry I left you with all the work, I'll do all of it next time. What did you find?" He asks, looking at Gamelus, who has begun to soften from his angry outburst.

"Right, that's the other reason I came on. So, from our findings, Gamex is adapting to the human world at the same rate as us, possibly even faster." Asuna lowers her gaze to the ground, thinking.

"He's getting more powerful each day, adapting to his environment. Earth is no Underworld, and he knows this. So, Gamex is a conscious being?" Xertic nods.

"Correct. And this is bad news for us. If Gamex is getting more used to this place, he is getting more out if control, more energetic, which makes us tire out faster. This could also mean that he wants to stay himself longer, less desire to obey our orders. He may be acting on free will, but we do provide influence." Gamelus opens up his menu.

"I copied the math I did on how much energy we lose. The numbers are doubling each time we separate after he is active. After four more tries, we could be in a slight coma. And…" He points to the last part if the page, which Asuna reads.

"At merge number 10… You run out if energy all together…" Xertic clenches his teeth.

"That means, no more chances, Gamex has full control… We are gone." The three look at each other, the fear spreading through their bodies. Asuna suddenly smiles confidently and looks at them both.

"Then we fight before that happens." Gamelus and Xertic look at each other for a brief moment before shrugging.

"Very well, my lady." The respond in unison, bowing their heads and smiling. Asuna puts her arm around Xertics neck and looks at Gamelus.

"Sorry if it seems like we are pushing you away, but Yui is probably hungry." Gamelus holds up a hand.

"Stop it, just go. Drake was going to entertain me after finishing up some paperwork anyways. If we finish I'll come by and visit." Xertic sighs as Gamelus steps into a portal behind him.

"I really wish he'd let us feel guilty…" Asuna nods in agreement.

"He'll be happier," she says, looking up at Xertic, "I know it." The demon chuckles under his breath.

"Come on, Yui probably ate the walls by now." The two spread their ingame wings and fly in the direction to the teleporter to floor 66.

-Floor 66, Yui's Bedroom-

"-and then your mother and I, with the power of Gary sues and anime logic, defeated the monster." Xertic finish, pounding his chest. Yui bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Daddy, you make it sound like you and Mommy did all of the work. Uncle Kirito was there, I know that." Asuna gives her boyfriend a fake glare.

"Don't take all of the credit to seem cool in front of your daughter." Xertic holds his hands up in defense.

"She thinks I'm cool already, right my little soul?" He asks, putting his arm around Yui, who leans into him.

"You don't ever stop being the best, do you Daddy?" She asks, her eyes almost closing. Asuna hugs her close.

"Good night, sweetie, I'll see you in the morning. Remember to get your Christmas wish list." Xertic stands up and looks back.

"I'll tell Santa everything. Night Yui." The small AI smiles at her parents before falling sound asleep. Asuna looks over at the clock in the left hand corner of her vision.

"11:00? How did we stay up so late?" Xertic picks up a picture from the mantle above their fire place, which was struggling to keep a fire roaring.

"Probably from the story. Asuna, who is this?" He asks, pointing to the picture. Asuna peers around him at the picture, her breath hitching at the sight.

"It's… A few months before you arrived, I was assisting a guild with fighting a boss. The Sleeping Knights. Their leader, Yuuki… She was a great friend of mine…" She takes the picture in her hands, smiling sadly. Xertic tilts his head.

"'Was'?" Asuna closes her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Y-yuuki… She was suffering from HIV… And… I… I just wanted to h-" Asuna looks up as Xertix pulls her into him.

"It's alright, let it out…" He strokes through her hair, taking the picture from her grasp and placing it back on the shelf, Asuna sobbing into his chest.

"I… I'm sorry…" Xertic looks down, shaking his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did what you could for this girl. I assume you and her got close, and I bet you were there at her… Worst time." He places a finger under her chin, his emerald eyes locking with hazel.

"You know I hate to see you like this." Asuna wipes her cheek, turning her eyes away.

"I- I really want to see her again… Tell her everything that I wanted to, face-to face…" A smile washes over the demon's face.

"Is that… An order I here?" The two look at each other for a moment, before Asuna shakes her head.

"No, I'm just feeling emotional. Really, we should get to bed." She turns and leads Xertic upstairs. Her boyfriend raises an eyebrow.

"Asuna… I'm serious." She looks back at him, his eyes fixed on her face. "If you really want to see her… I can make it happen." She wraps her arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to do this to make me feel better, I'm fine. Really, it's-" he presses his lips against hers, stopping her mid sentence. A minute passes before they separate, Xertic smiling coyly.

"If you're unhappy, I'm unhappy. I'll do what I can. Ok?" Asuna finally caves in, nodding once.

"Alright. Thank you, Xertic." He places hand on her cheek.

"By the way, I've been looking for some extra cash for a few games that I have been dying to buy." Asuna narrows her eyes.

"Really? Fine, I'll put it on the list, if you're good."

"That's not fair, I can't be good. I'm a demon." Asuna pushes away from Xertic and walks upstairs, turning back before drifting out of sight.

"Then you have work to do. Come on, I'm tired now," she beckons upstairs, Xertic sighing.

"You're making this Christmas hard this year, aren't you? You're such a human…" He climbs up the stairs, already thinking about his plan for the next day to fulfill his Mistress's wish.

* * *

**Cool, thats 34, and its getting to be Christmas! HAHA I laugh because I could have posted this in time for Christmas, but oh well, Aloha! (Hawaiian outro for Sun and Moon hype boi, get on it)**


End file.
